On Changing Tides
by wood-u-like-2-no
Summary: It's been weeks since Rachel made the decision to leave Finn and fully embrace the changes in her life, including Brody. Now, as she returns to Lima for Thanksgiving weekend, she's about to discover what the consequences of those choices will be. Post 4x04. Some spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This will be a new type of story for me, so whatever ideas you have regarding my writing style from past stories, this one just might throw those out the window. Still, my eternal supporter _tiltingaxis _insisted I get this up, so here we go. Post 4X04.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee. **

* * *

There it was in all its glory; the McKinley High choir room.

Rachel smiled as she stepped through the doorway, seeing the empty choir room before her. It had barely changed since she was last here. Sure, the piano was in a different location and it looked the drum set had changed from an acoustic to electric, but otherwise it remained the same. All the same chairs, same colours on the wall, same music stands, and the same linoleum flooring. Breathing in the common smell of antiseptic solution, whiteboard cleaner and stale sweat (obviously there were still jocks in the glee club), she sighed happily as she walked inside, caressing the piano while strolling past.

"So, this is it, is it?"

She glanced over to her boyfriend, Brody. He was feigning interest in the room, frankly, but she didn't really mind since he still accompanied her. Since they'd started dating, she'd learned these past few weeks that he wasn't really the type to get sentimental about the past. More than three years ago he'd moved from his hometown in Montana and vowed never to return, much as she had with Lima in her junior year. The only real difference, though, was that she had a wonderful relationship with her fathers, and they had begged and pleaded for her to return for Thanksgiving. Knowing that Brody would all alone should she leave him in New York (and not wishing that for anyone during the holiday) she persuaded her fathers to let Brody accompany her.

Unlike herself, Brody no longer got along with his parents. He claimed the rift occurred once he'd moved to New York. He'd done everything he needed to succeed at NYADA, including a makeover, extra singing lessons and working out, yet neither his mother nor father were ever proud of the accomplishments stemming from such changes. He'd told her they never understood the necessity of such actions or preparing oneself for stardom; they were still under the misguided notion success came to all those who simply worked for it.

Although hard work had helped Rachel get an audition, it was the single-minded persistence of tracking down Carmen Thibideaux and annoying her into submission that had truly won Rachel a spot into NYADA. Further success had eluded her until she had simply accepted that show business required a callous and cutthroat attitude. After adopting a thicker skin about snide remarks, starting a few nasty rumours about some of her rude classmates, and tricking a potential audition competitor into showing up at the wrong time (allowing Rachel to secure the supporting role in a one day workshop), she at least now felt she had a level playing field with them all. Her reputation as a ruthless competitor had started to circulate through the school, and even Cassandra July hadn't bothered her lately, taking heed of Rachel's new attitude.

"Yeah, this is it." Rachel grinned as she leaned against the piano. "Three Sectionals, two Regionals and one National Championship. And all of it started right here in this room. I was usually sitting in the front row, Miss Eager Beaver, notepad at the ready, wearing an animal sweater and knee-high socks."

Brody smiled as he came to stand beside her. "Sounds like the uniform of a teenaged seductress. I bet you were super sexy in those clothes."

Rachel shrugged in a flirtatious manner as she smiled at Brody and licked her lips. "Maybe if you're lucky, I'll model the look for you at home. Especially if my Dads aren't around."

"Sounds hot. I suppose it wouldn't be good form to do anything here in the choir room, would it?" Brody pushed her against the piano and Rachel smiled as his hands moved down to circle her hips. They kissed passionately before he picked her up and sat her on top of the piano and standing between her legs. Her hands ghosted along his finely sculpted muscles and six-pack abs, and she moaned at the feel of his shapely arms squeezing her tighter to him, her mind buzzing from lust. After a few moments, he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "Damn, Rachel, your kisses are addictive."

"You aren't too bad yourself, you know." Rachel admitted with a smile.

A familiar voice suddenly sounded through the room. "No! Way! Get out of town!"

Rachel pulled away from Brody and glanced towards the door of the room to see Tina flash a huge smile. She squealed in delight and hopped off the piano to greet her friend in a massive hug, both laughing at their reunion. "Tina! How are you? It's so great to see you again."

Tina nodded in agreement. "I'm great. Fantastic, really. It's been so different around here now that you're gone. We all miss you so much."

Rachel scoffed with a smile still on her face. "No way you guys missed me _**that **_much. Please. I bet you're all happy to get rid of me."

Tina shrugged a bit. "Well, okay, it did make it a lot easier for me to land lead vocals for Sectionals."

"I told you this would be your year, didn't I?" Rachel enveloped her friend again in another hug. "Congratulations, Tina. That's wonderful for you."

"So, who's the new boyfriend?" Tina asked, giving Brody an appraising once over. Brody, ever the showman, didn't even blush but instead flashed her a disarming smile, returning the favour by checking out Tina from head to toe.

"Oh! Of course! Tina, this is Brody Weston. He's a junior from NYADA. Brody, this is Tina Cohen-Chang. She's one of the original five members that made up New Directions when we started three years ago."

Tina extended a hand to Brody, and he shook it firmly, giving her a beaming smile. "Rachel's told me a lot about her friends. You did a duet from _Rent_together, right? 'Take Me or Leave Me?'"

Rachel rolled her eyes and whacked Brody on the shoulder teasingly. "No! Don't you ever listen? That was Mercedes. Tina and I did 'What a Feeling' from _Flashdance_."

"Ah! Right. Classics all around." Brody deadpanned, smirking at them both. "But, for the record, Mercedes was one of the original five too, right?"

Tina laughed a bit as Rachel beamed at Brody. "Oh, he's smooth, Rachel. He recovers quickly."

Brody grinned as he wrapped his arms around Rachel, squeezing her into a hug from behind. Rachel rubbed his arms a bit before turning her attention back over to her friend. "So, is everyone else late, or are you guys in the auditorium today?"

"Auditorium." Tina confirmed with a nod as she walked around the piano and grabbed some sheet music. "They're all rehearsing now, actually, but one of the band members forgot his sheet music so I volunteered to get it. I don't sing on the number they're doing now since I have the lead in the big number."

"What song are you lead on?" Brody asked, seemingly more out of politeness than any real interest.

"I thought I'd keep the Irene Cara tradition alive, so I'm doing 'Fame'."

Rachel giggled in happiness and hugged Tina again, who returned it genuinely. "Oh, I've got to come down and hear you sing it, then. I bet you absolutely _**kill **_that song."

"Well, our Acting Director sure seems to think so. He suggested it in the first place based on our duet last year."

"_**Acting**_ Director?" Rachel frowned as she regarded Tina in askance. "It...it's not Mr. Schuester?"

Tina shook her head, her own confusion clear on her face. "No. Mr. Schuester was awarded a seat on the Blue Ribbon Committee for the Arts being held in Washington. He's not back until the new year. I...I thought you knew that."

"Blue Ribbon Committee?" Rachel glanced at Brody, who shrugged in response, indicating he hadn't heard anything about the group or organization. Rachel mentally ran down the list of options for her past high school teachers, wondering who it could be. The only ones who came to mind were all women, but Tina had clarified the Acting Director was male. "Glee isn't exactly popular here at McKinley. Which teacher agreed to head it up?"

Tina looked at her with confusion. "Seriously? You don't know? Haven't you checked things out on Facebook or looked at the show choir forums online?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, I've been busy with NYADA and...well...other things." She and Brody smirked at each other and clasped hands before Rachel turned back towards her friend. "So, tell me, who's Acting Director?"

"I am."

It was a soft voice, and one Rachel would know anywhere; in her sleep, her dreams, even in a crowded and noisy room. Her stomach turned to lead and felt like it had sunk towards her feet at hearing his voice behind her. Letting go of Brody's hand, she swallowed thickly and turned towards the choir room's entrance.

There he was at the door to the choir room, his large frame seeming to fill the space in a way no other person ever could. As Rachel regarded him, she could tell he'd changed in the weeks since their breakup. For one thing, his shoulders were pulled back and his head held higher. His eyes, which had reflected immense sorrow and loss, now had more of a spark in them, as though a fire had ignited his soul and shone through his cinnamon gaze. He sported a scruffy, unshaven face which suggested he was four or five years older than his actual age, and wore a blue button shirt with red tie and pair of jeans. After sharing a glance, he crossed his arms and sighed. "Tina, the band guys really need that sheet music. Can you head over right away, please?"

"Of course, 'Mr. Hudson'." Tina teased him, causing Finn to roll his eyes, Rachel noticed. Tina turned back towards her and giggled a bit. "He hates it when I call him that, so I do it almost every day. Hope you make it to the rehearsal." With that, Tina waved at both her and Brody and then made her way past Finn back towards the auditorium.

Finn remained leaning against the door frame, looking at both her and Brody with a resigned expression on his face. Part of Rachel hated that she was causing so much inner turmoil in this boy that she'd loved for so long, but she knew it was something both of them had to move past eventually. Finally, after an extremely tense moment, Finn cleared his throat and spoke. "Hey, Rach. You're looking good. New York agrees with you."

Rachel took a deep to calm her nerves before looking up into his eyes. "Hello, Finn. We just came in for the weekend. How are you?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Good, all things considered." His gaze hardened a bit as he glanced towards the boy standing beside her, but nodded politely. "Brody."

"Hey, Finn." Brody said evenly. Most people wouldn't have detected the nervousness through Brody's demeanour, but Rachel could feel it emanating off her new boyfriend in waves. His voice held a slight, extra lilt to it that normally wasn't there. Neither Brody nor Finn moved to shake the other's hand, but neither seemed outwardly hostile towards each other so Rachel decided to be thankful for small miracles. After a heavy couple of seconds, Brody smiled again. "So, taking over your old show choir? You must be doing a hell of a job for the school to trust you with that, given your age and experience."

Rachel stiffened a bit, cursing inwardly for this situation. She knew when she started dating Brody there would likely be jealousy and tension on both sides should they run into Finn. She'd hoped, being the older of the two, Brody would be mature and calm about it all but apparently that was to no avail. Instead, Brody was being his typical self by saying one thing and meaning something else entirely. It was why she knew that although he was outwardly complimenting Finn, it carried an insult about his lack of education and future prospects.

Finn, however, brushed the dig aside and smiled slightly. "Well, I helped with the school musical. It went really well, so Mr. Schuester asked me to take over glee while he's gone. Gig's lasted more than three nights so I must be doing something right."

Rachel's eyes widened in alarm as she saw Brody's face darken considerably. The last thing she wanted was for her boyfriend and her ex to get into a war of some kind, so she stepped between them to deflect the growing enmity. "I imagine you're doing a wonderful job, Finn. You were always a natural leader in Mr. Schue's absence.

"Yeah, seriously. I mean, you've got to have a lot to offer for your old teacher to ask you to take over the National Champion show choir."

Brody's comment surprised her for its positivity towards Finn until she felt Brody suddenly clasp her one hand in his and then put his other arm around her waist, holding her from behind. It was a clear and bold silent message indicating to Finn that no matter how well his life was going, Brody had one thing Finn didn't.

Her.

Rachel bit her tongue to remain neutral on the outside while inside she seethed. How _**dare **_Brody stoop to such a level to win a pointless contest between him and Finn. Not only was it juvenile, it demeaned and objectified her all while putting her in an awkward situation. If she pulled away, she'd hurt Brody for trying to show relatively benign affection. If she remained, it would hurt Finn by shoving her new relationship directly in his face.

Unfortunately, as much as she didn't want to hurt her ex, she didn't see anything she could do about it. Brody was her boyfriend now, not Finn. If she had to choose sides it should be the side she'd picked several weeks ago when she'd kissed Finn goodbye and moved on in her life. But she put a note in the back of her mind to talk to Brody about this when they were alone and out of earshot. Oh yes, he was _**definitely **_going to get a piece of her mind.

Finn clenched his jaw and he looked away briefly. She could see the hurt in his eyes and so, _**so **_wanted to move forward and embrace him, to assure him everything would be fine in his life with or without her. But Finn surprised her and seemed to shake off his sudden moroseness, smiling at them both together. The smile didn't, reach all the way up to his eyes as it once did when he looked at her. "So, visiting for Thanksgiving? I bet your dads will be happy to see you."

Rachel nodded eagerly, relieved at the sudden change of topic. "Yes, my dads are really looking forward to it. They promised to cook all my favourites for the holiday. I think they're even doing green bean casserole for me." She hesitated before she continued. "They also invited Brody to join us for the weekend."

Finn held her gaze a bit, clearly surprised and stunned at the turn of events. She knew admitting such a thing to him would rock him to his core, painfully so, but they'd agreed a long time ago to always be honest with each other, so there wasn't much point in denying it. After another few silent moments, Finn nodded in acceptance. "That's...wow. Cool. They're letting you go, finally. I don't think they even invited me for dinner until Christmas last year."

Body smiled. "Wouldn't take that personally. Parents are just normally leery about that kind of stuff with teenage offspring . My parents didn't even bother asking to meet any of my older sister's boyfriends until she'd been with one for five months. High school romances _**are**_ pretty fickle, after all."

If the ground could have opened up and swallowed her whole right then and there, Rachel would have gladly accepted her fate. She had no idea what was possessing Brody to insult and belittle Finn the way he was, but her new boyfriend continued smoothly by kissing the top of her head and squeezing her into another hug from behind. "Once relationships involve two adults acting like adults though, parents tend to be more accepting." He glanced up at Finn. "Don't you think?"

The hurt and pain were definitely getting to the taller boy. He clenched his jaw hard and looked away towards the white board, eyes hardening even further. She needed to end this. Just before she was about to tell Brody to desist with the underhanded comments, Finn shrugged and spoke in an even voice. "Wouldn't know. I thought I was in an adult relationship once, but she didn't agree with me."

Finn's comment was like a spear through her gut, and even Brody stiffened and shifted uncomfortably from the heaviness of the statement. The comment shouldn't have bothered her in the slightest. She'd made her choice and moved on, leaving Finn behind and a week later accepting the affections of a wonderful man who had gone after her with unbridled enthusiasm. Unlike her high school boyfriends, Brody had made no secret of his desire for her. He'd been a polite and patient suitor and proven his affections to be honest and forthcoming. But those few words from Finn, casually delivered, caused her heart to feel like it had twisted in her chest and been ripped out with a knife. Her face all but crumpled and her she was barely keeping the tears at bay.

Had things really gotten this bad between her and Finn? All because of college, her dreams and a simple but misguided attempt by him to give her freedom? There seemed now to be a world of space between them; a great, barren chasm so vast she was wondering if they would ever be able to cross. That tether which Finn always claimed linked their souls didn't even seem to register in his eyes as he looked at them.

Five months, and everything in her world had completely changed.

Before she could think of anything else to say, she watched Finn shake off his agitation. "Feel free to join us in rehearsals, Rachel. As Mr. Schue says, we're family, and family is always welcome. See you in there." With that, he turned and walked away, leaving both her and Brody alone in the choir room.

Once out of earshot, she whirled on Brody and glared at him, causing him to step back a step. "What is your _**problem**_, Brody? Was all of that necessary?"

Brody smiled a bit even as he playfully took her hand in his. "Maybe not necessary, but it _**was**_ kind of fun. Besides, it's obvious he still carries a torch for you. I'm just letting him know that you're with me now and it's time for him to move on."

Rachel sighed and collapsed her head in her hands, frustration ebbing through her. "Brody, it's only been five weeks! We were together for over a year. Can't you show a little respect for that?"

"Like the respect he showed you taking off for four months without having the decency to call? Like running out of your room five weeks ago without even so much as a note? I promise you, Rachel, I'd never have done anything like that." Brody shook his head as he regarded her, putting both hands on her shoulders. "Rachel, Finn is just a boy in a man's body. He's too immature for you, and it's obvious he's clinging to the past by hanging around his old high school, helping out with teenage musicals and glee clubs."

"He's lost right now, Brody, and when he's lost, he goes back to his roots. He's going to find a dream sooner or later."

Brody smirked as he crossed his arms. "There are thousands like Finn who never get direction in their life. If I were you, I wouldn't hold my breath, unless you think you don't need air for the next thirty years."

"That's very pessimistic of you."

"It's not pessimism, Rachel. It's realism. Those who talented enough to succeed adapt and do so. You, me, and Kurt, for example. We all changed our looks, adapted to what's expected and carried on to achieve something." He smirked. "Admit it; didn't things at NYADA get easier once you started playing by everyone else's rules?"

Rachel nodded a bit, conceding the point. "Yes, but..."

"But what? You wanted NYADA, you worked hard for the audition, and when you blew it, you chased down the Dean and insisted she give you another shot. You think someone like Finn would have done that?" Brody shook his head. "If he was that type of guy, he never would have left you in New York. He would have fought tooth and nail and taken what he wanted, just like you and I do."

"It's not that black and white, Brody." Rachel insisted, though she had to admit, he was making a lot of sense with his arguments. Why hadn't Finn fought harder for her? Or begged her to stay and talk some more in Ohio after she'd ended things? Maybe he _**did**_ give up too easily.

Her boyfriend smiled in understanding. "Look, if you want me to leave, I can, okay? I don't want to make things uncomfortable for you in your old school."

Rachel bit her lip and briefly considered his offer, but decided against it. She had made her choice, and although she didn't want to hurt Finn, her ex would have to accept that she'd moved on and started dating another man. He was a man who wouldn't leave her for months at a time and not communicate; a man who wouldn't cling to her as a shield to hide behind. Although in her heart she hoped someday Finn might reach that level of confidence, she wasn't willing to wait for him anymore. "No, it's fine Brody. Just...just don't challenge Finn, okay? This place is as much his sanctuary as mine. We both should show some respect for that."

Sighing, Brody shrugged a bit and kissed her hand. "As you wish."

**XXXXX**

They arrived in the auditorium to see a familiar sight; New Directions were on the stage, working through the choreography on their big musical number. After leading Brody over to row of seats parallel with the director's desk, Rachel smiled hugely at seeing some of the familiar faces. Sam looked really good up on stage, his dress and demeanour reminding her of Finn's in his senior year. Artie was still adapting to the routines as much as possible given his wheelchair. Blaine, uncharacteristically, was in a simple dress shirt and slacks, adding simple harmonies from the middle row of the stage. In front was Tina, belting out the lyrics of the early 80's classic.

_Fame! I'm going to live forever.  
__I'm going to learn how to fly.  
__High!  
__I see it coming together.  
__People will see me and cry.  
__Fame!  
__I'm going to make it to heaven.  
__Light up the sky like a flame.  
__Fame!  
__I'm gonna live forever,  
__Baby remember my name. *_

The group sounded fantastic, and Rachel had to suppress the urge to jump up on stage and join in with the singing. Memories flooded back to her of all her own competitions and the songs she'd sung. Of course, as the titles of the songs flew through her mind, she realized that most of that music was sung with one person, and were more often than not _**about**_ that person too. She glanced over to the director's desk set up in the audience.

It was a surreal sight to her, really, to see Finn sitting there, a file folder full of sheet music in front of him and evidence of serious work being done. Sticky notes and different coloured pens lined the desk, and a look of serious concentration etched on his face as he glanced from the stage to the sheet music in front of him. Finn's posture was similar to Mr. Schuester's, though his mannerisms and movements were different. Unlike Mr. Schuester, who would wait until the end of a song to make notes or suggest changes, Finn would write stickies and make notes right in the middle of the choir's rehearsing. As soon as Tina had finished the chorus a second time, Finn held up his hand and stopped the band mid-song. "Good work, guys. Really good, but we need more base vocals in the chorus during the 'remember' part. Artie, Sam, Blaine, maybe try dropping the register in that part, 'kay? And is everyone forgetting the dance moves Mike taught you during _**Grease**_? They're practically the same, right? Tina, can you go over those moves with them all?"

"Maybe if I had a partner so everyone could watch." Tina fired back in mock outrage. "Up for the task, Mr. Hudson?"

The entire group laughed at the jest, and even Rachel had to suppress a chuckle at her ex's expense. His lack of dance skills were legendary, after all. Finn, after a moment, also grinned, smiling at both Tina and Rachel's reaction. Suddenly, it seemed to Rachel that an idea had taken hold of Finn and he gestured their way. "No, but I think I have a solution for you, Tina. Brody?"

Startled out of his own thoughts and still glancing around the high school auditorium, the NYADA junior shook his head a bit and turned towards Finn. "Yeah?"

Finn smiled a bit. "You're a good dancer, right? Like, you'd have to be at your level in NYADA, I'm guessing."

Rachel bit her lip a bit and looked back up to her boyfriend. Being put on the spot was not something Brody enjoyed, but whether Finn was doing that on purpose or not, she wasn't entirely certain. Deciding to give Finn the benefit of the doubt, she remained silent and didn't interfere in the discussion. Besides, this would be an excellent way to let Brody know in no uncertain terms she didn't enjoy being used as leverage in his and Finn's choir room pissing contest.

Knowing he was backed into a corner, Rachel watched him turn on his actor's charm and cross his arms. "Yeah, I can dance. Second highest mark in my class."

"Awesome!" Finn smiled widely. He leaned into the microphone. "Guys, this is Rachel's boyfriend Brody. He's a junior at NYADA with lots of showbiz experience. Was even on Broadway for a short stint. Tina, why don't you use Brody as your partner and go through the steps with everyone again, okay? Let's make sure we nail this choreography for Sectionals. After all, Mike will be in the crowd, and we don't want to disappoint him."

Brody's eyes narrowed a bit at Finn, a look which Finn ignored as he made a couple more notes on the sheet music in front of him. After a moment, and a pleading look from Rachel that he not cause a scene in front of everyone, Brody nodded once and turned to the group, descending the auditorium steps towards the stage. "I'd love to help. Tina, let's see what you guys are doing."

After Brody had ascended the stairs and lined himself up with Tina as her dance partner, the rest of the group gathered around to watch. Rachel sat herself in the second seat behind the auditorium's desk beside Finn. "Are we finished with the one-upmanship, yet?"

"Pretty sure your boyfriend started it, Rachel." Finn said, venom hanging around the word 'boyfriend' and him not looking up from the sheet music. "Besides, you know I suck at dancing. I'm just using all the resources at my disposal. Brody's here and can dance circles around all of us, so yes, I'm going to ask for his help."

Despite knowing Finn's reasoning wasn't entirely altruistic, she let the matter drop and regarded him seriously. He looked exhausted. His eyes were half closed and he resorted to rubbing them often in between sips of what smelled like coffee from a travel mug. Small dark circles were starting to form underneath his eyes, and though she couldn't be certain, she noticed him stretching more than usual, working out kinks in his shoulders and neck at least once every few minutes. Rachel frowned at the tall boy in front of her. "How much sleep have you gotten, lately?"

Finn stopped with the note he was penciling in to look at her, and her heart broke to see askance etched into his features, as though he wasn't sure why she'd care. After a moment, though, his face relaxed into a normal expression and he leaned back, thinking to himself before answering. "I dunno. I'm at the tire shop about thirty hours a week running the admin side of things and doing the smaller jobs, then here at the school any time before or after that. When it's not glee, it's the football team and Coach Bieste, and before that is was _**Grease**_. Lot of nights are spent arranging new material for ND or checking plays for the Titans. I'm guessing 'bout five and a half to six hours a night."

Rachel gasped in shock. "Finn! That's not nearly enough to maintain a healthy sleep pattern. You were getting at least seven when we were together."

"Past tense, Rachel." Finn retorted, rolling his eyes and returning to his work. Rachel clamped up as soon as the words were out of his mouth, unsure how to speak to him without bringing up the past and everything else all over again. It's not that she would be afraid of such a conversation; frankly it was one they _**should**_ have if their friendship was going to survive the ordeal from six weeks ago. But she wasn't about to start it here, in Finn's place of employment (it was strange to think of McKinley that way), and certainly _**not **_in front of their mutual friends.

But she knew Finn couldn't keep this pace up, and her heart yearned to help in some small way. She swallowed and tentatively put a hand on his to keep him from making yet more notes in the margin on the sheet music. "You know, you are entitled to a night off now and then, right? Even Mr. Schue wasn't in the auditorium every day."

As always, whenever there was contact between them, she felt a small jolt of electricity course through her. She knew he felt it too as their eyes met briefly, sharing each other's emotions, but then he turned away, not letting his eyes linger like he normally did. Instead, he sighed and dropped his pen, rubbing both hands over his face. "Yeah, I could use a night off, no doubt," Finn said. "But who's going to watch the group? We have Sectionals in just a few weeks and we need all the practice we can squeeze in. We still haven't narrowed down two of the three songs."

Rachel glanced back at the stage, watching a smiling Brody twirl Tina in a flourish, then catch and dip her causing her to giggle hysterically. Obviously he was pulling out the charm to win over the New Directions students, and she recognized the tell-tale signs of Brody's flirtatious mannerisms with Tina beside him. Was he doing so deliberately simply because she stilled Finn's hand in hers to get his attention? Even if that was the case, she had to wonder why it didn't overly bother her that he was flirting with another woman right in front of her.

_Because this is what a secure, adult relationship is, Rachel_. Her mind reasoned with her. _Because flirting and touching someone's hand in friendship shouldn't be a cause for alarm in a strong, stable, mature couple. _

"Do you have any ideas for other songs?" Rachel asked, turning away from the stage to pay attention to her friend. Because really, no matter what happened or happens to them, she'd always considered Finn as her friend.

Finn pulled out some other notes behind the sheet music. He handed it over to Rachel and she saw a list of names that she wasn't familiar with. Jake, Rider, Kitty, Marley...obviously new members who'd joined after she had left for NYADA.

"These four are the sophomores, and all of them have really great voices. I was hoping to do a number featuring at least one of them on solo, but haven't figured out which one would work the best. As for themes...well..." Finn sighed and shook his head.

Rachel nodded and made a decision. She couldn't let this continue. If Finn was going to coach them towards Sectionals successfully, he needed some time off. Five to six hours of sleep a night was not enough for him; she'd figured that out in sophomore year before they'd even started dating. "Alright, you're going to leave this here with me for the next two nights and let me work in your stead, Finn. You need some down time."

Being his typical stubborn self, Finn shook his head. "I can't afford down time. Our Sectionals competitors are the Warblers and Jane Addams. They both know how to bring it. If I can't shore up what we're doing and how we sound, then there's no point in us even showing up."

Rachel glared at him before shoving him against his one shoulder, causing him to look at her eye to eye. "Finn, a McKinley graduate and glee club star, who now happens to go to NYADA, is offering her services to you. Frankly, you'd be completely insane not to take them. Especially when you're so tired you're writing my name on your sheets for possible solos at Sectionals."

Finn frowned and looked down at the page, blowing out a breath of frustration and grabbing the correction tape to remove her name from the page. It was such a simple action, but the sheer efficiency he showed in performing it, erasing her name without hesitation, caused another piercing pain to her heart. It was stupid for such small, menial thing to affect her that way; after all, _**she**_ chose to end things. She cleared her throat and decided to switch the topic. "What's so wrong with me wanting to help?"

He leaned back in his chair as he motioned up towards the stage where Tina and Brody were spinning around in the dance sequence. "Just the obvious. Won't it cause problems with Brody? Not as though the dude likes me."

"I'd say the feelings between you two are mutual." Rachel replied evenly. Finn looked away, but she leaned forward and grabbed his forearm in a gesture of friendship. "Look, Finn, you both have to move past this. Yes, I'm with Brody now, but you should know he's a good person and he's stood beside me during all the trials I've had at NYADA to date. I really care about him. By the same token, Brody has to realize that you were my first love and the first one to ever make me feel special. If Brody wants to be with me, he'll have to accept the two of us will somehow always be part of each other's lives."

Finn's jaw clenched again and she knew she'd struck a chord when he closed his eyes for a couple of seconds to reign in his emotions. Finally he nodded and exhaled a sigh. "Alright. Honestly, yeah, I could use a break, so...yeah."

Finn handed her his binder, easily picking it up with one hand, and Rachel couldn't help but allow a loud 'whoosh' to escape her throat when he all but dropped it into her outstretched arms. How the hell was he easily able to lift something so heavy with one hand? She looked up to him as he rubbed his eyes tiredly, her heart aching at how the fatigue was setting into his body. "Anything you need me to work on specifically?" She asked.

After nodding, Finn spoke, leaning on the director's table. "The sophomores are going to compete with solos next week. One of them will be chosen to perform at Sectionals, so if you can do a master class with them maybe help each one with their song, that would help. Then go over 'Fame' again, since that's the big group number this time."

Finn stretched his arms above his head, shook himself awake again (much like he had at Nationals, and Rachel had to suppress a giggle at seeing the familiar 'Finnism') then stood, waving to gather everyone's attention just as Brody and Tina had stopped everyone. When all those present turned to look at him, Finn cleared his throat and spoke. "Guys, I'm going to leave you in Rachel's capable hands for the rest of tonight and tomorrow. I'm really sorry but-"

He was interrupted by some loud cheers and enthusiastic applause by the juniors and seniors. Rachel smiled at them all, remembering their performances from last year and looking forward to working with them all again.

"Yeah, looks like I'll be missed," Finn deadpanned, and Rachel was delighted to see everyone, even Brody, break out laughing at his joke. Finn shrugged and motioned towards Rachel. "Anyway, Rachel's NYADA trained and is going to take over leading rehearsals for a couple nights while I try to get some sleep. You guys all have my cell number, so call or text if there are any issues. See you in a few days."

Everyone applauded as Finn nodded to the group and then headed towards the auditorium's exit. Rachel accompanied him, seeing him to the door and then resting a hand on his shoulder. "Get some rest, Finn. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Rach. I appreciate it." He held her gaze for a moment, his cinnamon gaze expressing his gratitude and feelings all rolled together, and Rachel had to bite her tongue a bit to not get lost in those mesmerizing eyes. How was he able to always catch her off-guard with just a look? And why was she feeling those butterflies in her stomach still? Would her heart ever understand that they'd actually broken up?

Without another word, Finn nodded and pushed past the doors, heading out into the school hallway and (presumably) home. She watched him go with regret, but knew that now, in this moment, this was as much as she could offer him. Turning back towards the group, she noticed everyone was milling around and watching as Brody demonstrated a rather complicated dance move, this time with Brittany, and pulling it off flawlessly. It was a move that had flummoxed her numerous times in Cassandra July's class, and she was slightly resentful that her boyfriend would think to show off his perfection of it with the best dancer New Directions still had right in front of her. It was almost as though he was mocking her with his own talents. Or was it just to prove he was a great catch for a girl? She hadn't paid so much attention to Finn that Brody felt neglected or jealous, had she?

That tickling, warning feeling in the back of her mind began to set off a silent alarm about Brody. She didn't know why exactly, but she'd felt it once before back when NYADA classes had just started. Something Cassandra had said offhandedly about Brody and yet another ingénue.

She was starting to wonder if she should have asked her teacher what exactly she'd meant.

* * *

***Lyrics are from _Fame_, written by Michael Gore & Dean Pitchford and first recorded by Irene Cara.**

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Yes, this one came fast. I wouldn't expect the next chapter to be quite as fast, though. I must say, I truly appreciate everyone who's reviewed and let me know how much they've enjoyed the story so far, even if they haven't enjoyed the direction. Rest assured, and interesting twist will soon be added. Thanks to all who read, review, subscribe and otherwise do something to let me know they appreciate my work. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

"See, this is why clean break-ups are better. None of this residual 'let's be friends' crap gets in the way." Brody groused, leaning back in his chair with one arm behind his head and his eyes cast towards the car's roof.

Rachel rolled her eyes and slowed down at the red light. The two of them had stayed and finished off the rehearsal, all of New Directions eager to take their advice about their version of _Fame_. Unfortunately, from the time they got in the car, Brody hadn't stopped complaining. "It's a bit different between Finn and me. We were friends long before we were ever romantic, and even during our breakup in junior year we were still friends. We probably always will be, so get used to the idea."

Brody shrugged. "I've no problem with you guys being friends. It's great to have old friends to text jokes with or talk to once a week or meet now and then for lunch. Friends _**don't**_ agree to do someone else's job for them when they themselves are on holidays."

"You don't know Finn like I do. He was about ready to drop. He looked more tired than he did at Nationals, and that's saying something since he slept almost the entire bus ride home from Chicago."

"It's not really your concern though, right?" Brody shook his head. "I mean, yeah, I can understand taking over tonight and finishing the rehearsal around _Fame_ and let the dude get to bed early, but now you're leading a rehearsal tomorrow night _**and **_during the day on the weekend. Wasn't there supposed to be some quality time for us in there? Now I have to share you with Finn's job?"

"And here I thought you were jealous of Finn, not his job."

"Yes, _**so**_ jealous of his job. Coaching a glee club – whoo hoo!" Brody replied, the sarcasm in his voice palpable. "I left those behind in high school and they can stay there, thanks."

"And what's _**your**_ job, exactly?" Rachel asked, glancing at him. "Oh, right; you don't have one."

"Pot. Kettle." Brody replied instantly. "Besides, isn't that what the summer's for."

"The way Finn's working now, he'll probably be able to take the whole summer off while we slave in menial positions at a stifling theatre somewhere." Rachel sighed, annoyed at the thought.

Brody nodded. "I'll admit I'm jealous of the _**money**_ Finn must be making. I mean, he's almost full-time at an auto shop and then part-time with McKinley. He'll definitely be set financially for his first year of school. It won't even matter where he goes for community college."

"Stop it!" Rachel said angrily, causing Brody to chuckle. "Okay, fine, you don't like Finn. That's no reason to constantly insult him. He's a good person, Brody."

"I never said he wasn't." Brody turned from her and glanced out the window of Rachel's car. "But if he's such a good person, why'd you dump him?"

"I didn't _**dump **_him. Not in the normal sense, at least. I ended things because I can't help him find himself, and I was starting to feel like a shield he hid behind." She swallowed and tried to let the anger and sorrow from five weeks ago drain away. "We're just…going in different directions. Vastly different."

"So…I'm a consolation prize, then?" Brody asked, half accusingly.

"No." Rachel shook her head and smiled at him. She turned the corner towards her parent's house. "You know as well as I do there was an instant attraction between us. If I'd been single then, I'd probably have asked you out in the bathroom. But I was still thinking Finn and I would pick up where we left off. I wasn't ready. Once I let him go, I knew it was time to move on to someone who never tried to hide his affections." She pulled onto the road leading to her parents' house. "Seriously, Brody, it's nice to have a man actually court me from the outset, admitting he has romantic feelings. With Finn, I had to wait for months."

"Practically stalked him into it, right?" He grinned and took her hand in his, kissing the back of it. "I'll never understand how the guys in this town didn't see you for the gorgeous woman you are. They must all have blinders on."

She shrugged. "I was pretty annoying in high school. And unlike NYADA, there aren't many people here who care too much about Broadway or show business. To most of them it's all just nonsense."

"Well then, that's the difference right there. You're finally where you belong, with the people you belong."

Rachel pulled into her fathers' driveway and turned off the engine. She flashed him a blinding beam. "I think so." She leaned in and gave him a searing kiss, savouring the taste and feel as his lips moved against hers. She pulled away reluctantly to whisper in his ear. "I'd say I'm with the guy I belong, too."

**XXXXX**

Finn knocked back the shot he'd ordered and slammed the glass down on the table. It was a vile liquid but he knew the taste wouldn't interfere with the beer he was nursing and would get him to the 'buzzed' state a little quicker. He needed the break, after all, and not just from New Directions. He also needed one from the gaping hole in his chest. The same wound he'd had ever since Rachel had uttered those two final parting words and shattered him to the core of his soul.

_**We're done. **_

He closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head to try and clear all thoughts of her. He'd been doing well handling the situation once she'd left. He busied himself preparing _**Grease**_, taking comfort in guiding the sophomores to shine beside his ex teammates and pulling out praise worthy performances from everyone. Mr. Schuester had even asked him directly to take over New Directions in his absence. Things finally seemed to be looking up for Finn, even if it was just in Lima. He finally felt like he was making a real difference.

Until he'd walked into the choir room and saw Rachel holding hands with Brody.

In that one instant he knew that his worst nightmare had come true. The nightmare that had plagued him since he started dating Rachel Berry; that eventually, someday, she'd realize she was better off without him. It was the same nightmare that had her realizing she was too much of a star to be restrained by the mediocrity of Lima, Ohio, including him. The same nightmare that had her shaking herself free from his embrace and walking away, claiming other men were more worthy of her time and attention.

The nights when he'd had that dream always left him feeling horrible and unable to sleep afterwards, the sense of dread settling in the pit of his stomach. Now that it had come to fruition, that feeling was ten times worse.

It's not that Finn could blame her entirely. _**He **_was the moron who put her on that train and sent her to NYADA when she wanted to defer for a year. _**He **_was the dumb fuck who didn't bother to call, mail a letter or even send a text to let her know he was safe and thinking about her. _**He **_was the one who'd decided to show up out of nowhere after four months, expecting everything to just fall back into place as it had been before.

Okay, so yeah, he still blamed her for kissing Brody after only four months apart, but it wasn't the same as when she'd kissed Puck. With Puck she'd done it purely out of spite; that had hurt far worse because her lone goal was to hurt him. This time, it wasn't done deliberately. She'd honestly questioned whether they were still together, and decided after not hearing from him for months to carry on with her life. It was completely understandable in his mind, even if his heart screamed at the injustice of it all.

_Maybe it's for the best_, his mind reasoned. _It takes a long time for me to think things through. I can't expect Rachel to stick around while I fret and fiddle over every decision, including my future. She's got a direction and a destiny to follow. She needs to travel that road, not be stuck in limbo with me. _

_But does that road really have to include that douche Brody? _

Once again, Finn shook the thoughts away and pulled back another sip of beer. He no longer had claim on Rachel and she was free to be with whomever she chose. It pained him that she'd moved on so quickly and he hoped part of that was simply her coping mechanism. Kurt had told him that Brody had aggressively pursued Rachel from the moment they'd met in dorms and never wavered, even when Rachel initially rejected his advances. Finn had to chuckle at the irony of the situation. In his sophomore year of high school, he'd easily realized all the same things about Rachel that Brody had in college. She was sexy, talented, funny, feisty, determined, and so, _**so**_ beautiful inside and out. Unlike Finn, however, Brody didn't hesitate; once he knew those feelings of attraction were reciprocated he leaped at the opportunity.

_Why? Why did – why _**does **_it take me so fucking long to make a decision? What the fuck was I thinking leaving her alone in New York for _**months**_! I am such a giant fucking idiot! _

"Pity party of one? Care for some company?"

Finn was pulled out his thoughts by a familiar voice and looked up behind him. There stood Kurt, smiling at him as he removed his scarf and coat. "How you manage to order alcohol without being carded is beyond me, frankly, though I imagine the unshaven scruff on your face helps."

"Kurt!" Finn cried out in joy, instantly leaping to his feet and pulling the smaller man into a giant bear hug. He heard Kurt's over-dramatic protests, of course, but ignored them as he held his brother close. "I missed you, bro! I didn't even know if you were coming back."

"And miss Carole's famous turkey feasts? Finn, you must be insane to think I wouldn't return for such a meal. Cold pizza and Chinese take-out can only get a man so far, after all."

After pulling out a chair for his brother, Finn collapsed back into his own seat and took another gulp from his bottle. "So, how're things for you, dude? Vogue working out for you?"

Kurt smiled and crossed his legs, leaning back into the seat. "My professional life has never been better. Isabelle constantly consults with me about big decisions she needs to make, I'm on a first name basis with so many top designers my head is spinning, and almost everyone I work with is friendly." He heaved a huge sigh as he looked away and towards the wall. "My personal life, however..."

Finn guffawed. "Tell me about it. Same goes for me. I'm just...I _**love **_working at McKinley, you know? I mean, I get how some people are all "hanging around your old high school – you're such a joke" but seriously Kurt, it's _**awesome**_! Pulling those kids into glee and helping them sing? It's...it's rewarding. And directing _**Grease**_ was just...I never even knew I could pull shit like that off, you know?"

"You didn't just pull it off, Finn, you eclipsed _**West Side Story**_ as the best musical in McKinley's history. _**And **_you did it without 'one Rachel Berry'. No small task when you think about it."

At the mention of her name, Finn's heart felt like a lead weight in his chest again. "Yeah, but then...yeah, personal life is in the shitter. Rachel's with Brody now and I...I fucked myself out of the best thing that's ever happened to me and it just _**hurts**_. If I'd just picked up my damn phone or grabbed a pencil and an envelope, she might never have given up, you know? And I'm mad she went and kissed Brody but...but I kinda pushed her along, didn't I?" Finn turned and looked at Kurt. "You get me, right?"

"I do." Kurt sighed and played with the menu sitting on the table. "It feels that way for me with Blaine. I keep thinking about how mad I am for what he did, but a large part of it is me, too. I can't count how often I simply hit 'ignore' on my phone when he called because I was in a meeting or at a party or just too busy to bother talking. And then I have to wonder how he could have done what he did but..." Kurt stopped and wiped a tear away. "It's a lot to digest."

"Think you could ever forgive him?" Finn asked in between some sips of beer, eyeing him carefully.

Kurt sighed and shifted in his seat to cross his arms. "I don't know, Finn. The wound's deep. I think given time, I could be his friend, but...I'm not sure I could ever trust him enough to be more." He eyed Finn before clearing his throat. "What about you? Do you think you could ever try again with Rachel if you had the chance?"

Finn frowned and drank deeply from his bottle, sighing after he swallowed. "I don't know anymore. It's not that I wouldn't want to try but...I get the feeling more and more that even if I had a direction or dream and knew what to do...even if I _**was **_in New York, going to college, living with you and Rachel...this same kinda shit would _**still**_ happen. She'd meet some guy at NYADA, Brody or someone else who just sweeps her off her feet and makes her realize I'm just small potatoes, you know? Just another country bumpkin whose dreams were too big for him to achieve." He laughed ruefully. "At least with me in Lima I don't have to face her and Brody every day."

"All right ladies and gentlemen!" A young woman called out from the stage to the half full bar, causing both Finn and Kurt to turn towards her. She wore a black and grey strapped dress with knee-high boots, and instantly made Finn think she was a college student. "Karaoke has officially begun. I haven't had any requests put in yet, so I guess I'll start things off myself. This song's an oldie, but a goodie. Please feel free to come up and submit your song choices." The music started up, and the lady began to sing with a surprisingly rich, soulful voice.

_Crazy. Crazy for feeling so lonely.  
__Crazy. Crazy for feeling so blue.  
__I knew you'd love me as long as you wanted.  
__Then someday, you'd leave me for somebody new.* _

Sighing, Kurt got out of his chair from across the table and sat down in the one beside Finn. "Well, I don't think our hostess could have chosen a more àpropos song. Nothing like a little Patsy Cline to remind you your love life's been struck by a cruise missile."

After finishing his beer, Finn shrugged and slid the bottle halfway across the table. "Never was a fan of karaoke anyway. Not since watching Blaine and Rachel make out at that party junior year."

"Oh my God!" Kurt smirked in remembrance, laughing while slapping Finn's shoulder with the back of his hand. "I remember that too! Was it really only a year and a half ago? It seems like another lifetime or something. I remember being so upset with Rachel for that, too."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, I was mad at both of them, even though Rach and I weren't together. It still hurt." He laughed morosely. "Kinda funny we're still here complaining about the two of them, isn't it?"

Kurt looked at him curiously, and Finn wondered what exactly was going through his step-brother's mind. His face had taken on a look of amusement, and his eyes lit up as an idea seemed to form. Suddenly, Kurt leaned in to speak in his ear. "Finn, do you know that the two of us have never done a proper duet together?"

Thinking back through all the songs he remembered performing in glee, Finn was really surprised to find he couldn't think of a single one they'd done. It was kinda sad that he never got the chance to sing with his brother when they were in the same glee club for two and a half years. "Huh! That's...yeah, that's weird."

"It's something we'll have to rectify, Finn. And I think now would be the perfect time to do it."

"I'm not really in the mood, Kurt."

Kurt leaped from his chair and put his hand on Finn's shoulder, speaking quickly. "Of course you aren't, Finn. Neither am I. That's why now's the time we should do it! It'll release endorphins into our bloodstream and make us feel better."

"Why would I want a morphing bloodstream?" Finn asked, completely confused.

His brother sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just trust me, okay?" Without further permission, Kurt bounded over to where the song request tickets were stationed and filled in his request. Finn wondered which namby-pamby Broadway show _**this**_ one would come from. Probably _Wicked_since Kurt had about thirteen different playlists centred on that show.

Kurt remained off to the side of the stage until the hostess finished with her song, and Finn felt for the woman as she wiped a single tear off her cheek before plastering a smile on her face. Obviously the song had a lot of meaning for her. "Okay, so, we have our first victim for the night. Please welcome Kurt to the stage."

Groaning, Finn had a last sip of his beer and walked up to where Kurt was, smiling at the smaller boy's enthusiasm. After being handed a microphone, Finn watched his step brother turn and face the audience. Unable to resist, Finn nudged him with his elbow, almost causing Kurt to stumble. "So, can I at least know what show this is from?"

"Actually, it's classic rock." Kurt responded with a smile. "I figured that would get your juices flowing more than my 'namby-pamby' Broadway songs."

The crashing of a cymbal followed by the ringing of synthesized bell tones clued Finn to the song. He raised his eyebrows appreciatively at Kurt, wondering how his step-brother could have thought of the perfect duet for them. Really, this song would fit their vocals to a tee.

"Dance, Finn!" Kurt moved in time to the heavy back-beat, encouraging Finn to do the same. Figuring he was already making a fool of himself by being on stage half drunk, Finn shrugged and moved as best he could to the music. It wasn't long before the two of them were singing the first chorus together.

_Easy lover! She'll get a hold on you believe it  
Like no other, before you know it you'll be on your knees  
She's an easy lover. She'll take your heart but you won't feel it  
She's like no other, and I'm just trying to make you see_**

Finn had to grin at watching Kurt spin and take centre stage. He hadn't watched his brother sing lately and was glad to see his talents in action, especially on this song since it suited his Kurt's voice so perfectly. _  
_  
_She's the kind of girl you dream of  
Dream of keeping hold of  
Better forget it. You'll never get it!  
She will play around and leave you  
Leave you and deceive you  
Better forget it, or you'll regret it.**_

He took a deep breath to sing the next part and landed on cue as soon as Kurt smiled and pointed towards him. Finn brought his microphone around and belted out the lyrics with all the power he could muster. _  
_  
_No you'll never change her, so leave it, leave it  
Get out quick 'cause seeing is believing  
It's the only way.  
You'll never know**  
_

Kurt matched him on the last line, and Finn was genuinely surprised at how harmonious their voices were together with his step-brother singing the higher register and Finn handling the lower range. Sure enough, just as Kurt had told him, Finn was feeling better the longer he performed. There really must have been something to that 'morphing blood' explanation Kurt had given him.

_Easy lover. She'll get a hold on you believe it  
Like no other, before you know it you'll be on your knees  
She's an easy lover. She'll take your heart but you won't feel it  
She's like no other, and I'm just trying to make you see**  
_  
They continued the song to its conclusion, both enjoying the camaraderie that came from simply being brothers and performers on stage. At the end of the song, the half full bar cheered and applauded, obviously impressed with the impromptu duet. Kurt and Finn smiled at each other, both knowing they'd gotten caught up in the moment and forgotten their romantic troubles, a break for which Finn was grateful. After they'd returned the microphones to the hostess, who herself was smiling from their rendition of the 80's classic, they resumed their place at the table. Finn clapped Kurt on the shoulder. "Thanks dude. That was totally awesome."

"It _**was**_ a striking rendition of the song." Kurt agreed, sipping the water that was delivered while they were onstage. Suddenly the sound of a bell chimed through his pocket, and Kurt pulled out his phone to glance at the screen. Finn's heart grew heavy for his step-brother when Kurt's face twisted into one of sadness and resignation. "It's Blaine." Kurt said, almost apologetically to Finn. "He wants to talk, if I'm free."

Waving him off, Finn nodded. "Go, dude. Talk to him. Make sure you guys get some closure one way or another, 'kay?"

Kurt shrugged a bit, leaning back in his chair. "I don't _**have **_to answer him, Finn. Really, you and I haven't spent much time together. I can keep you company tonight and talk to Blaine later."

"That's cool of you." Finn grinned at his brother. "But...you _**need **_to talk to Blaine. If I learned anything it's that you gotta talk to people, especially those you-" Finn cut himself off at the next word, not sure he could use it anymore in regards to Blaine and Kurt. He swallowed while staring down at his beer bottle. "I always thought love was the most important thing between two people but...it's not enough if you don't communicate. Don't make the mistake I did with Rachel, Kurt. Talk to Blaine when he calls you. You don't have to give him another chance or anything, just talk. You never know - things might be okay."

His step-brother sighed and got up from the table, having a sip of water before donning his coat and scarf again. "For someone who claims to not be very smart, Finn, you are wise beyond your years."

Finn shook his head. "Nah. I'm just...more experienced. Learning from my dumb mistakes. About time, right?"

"Maybe." Kurt leaned over and hugged him tight, a gesture Finn returned earnestly. "I'll see you at the house. Wish me luck."

With that, Kurt turned and headed for the bar's exit, phone in hand and no doubt texting Blaine to meet him somewhere nearby. Finn watched his brother leave before turning back to the drink he was nursing and motioned towards the waitress for another. After a new bottle was delivered he noticed a pair of feminine hands gently place two shots on the table. He followed those hands up to see a flat midriff and gorgeous curves at the waist leading up to a pair of voluptuous breasts. He swallowed a bit as his gaze continued up into the face of a very attractive woman about his age, sporting a small smile and playful eyes. His breath hitched in his throat a bit, however, when he noticed three features about this beauty before him.

Olive skin. Dark hair. Eyes of deep brown.

He realized suddenly that this wasn't Rachel, but rather the karaoke hostess; the one who'd sung _Crazy. _With three very distinct physical features that were the same as Rachel's, well, it' wasn't like he could claim that she wasn't his type. It was both unnerving and exciting all at the same time.

"Hey!" She said cheerfully, as she pulled out a chair and regarded him for a second. "You mind if I join you for a bit? I just don't see many others here my age."

She waved a hand towards the seating in the bar. Finn followed her gesture and realized she was right; most of the patrons were easily in their forties or fifties. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised since Lima wasn't really known as a college town, despite the presence of post secondary institutions. "Uh," Finn flushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess. Sure."

Finn moved his beer and phone over to his side of the table as the woman sat down in the seat perpendicular to him. With another smile, she pushed a shot his way. "That was _**really**_ great singing you two did on _Easy Lover. _Do you and your partner practice often?"

"Partner?" Finn asked, frowning.

The lady motioned towards the door with her head. "Well, he was noticeably gay, no offence. It was just kinda obvious. Since I saw you two sitting together, I figured, well-"

Finn burst out laughing, understanding easily how someone could come to the wrong conclusion. He was surprised it didn't happen more often. "No, we're not partners. He's my step-brother and yes, _**he's**_ gay, but I'm the farthest thing from. I don't have the patience for a moisturizer routine."

The woman in front of him laughed richly at his joke before nodding. "Yeah, we girls can get pretty anal about that sort of thing. Not that your step-brother is a girl, but-"

"He has more in common with women than men, trust me." Finn said. "The hair and skin products, taste in movies, taste in music, knowledge of fashion, matching outfits with shoes...oh, and scarves. Lots of scarves."

"Sounds like he and I would get along. I love scarves," the woman giggled before pushing one of the shots over to him. "Well, I like to reward real talent with a shot from the bar. I don't hear it often, so..." She shrugged a bit, still smiling.

Finn eyed the shot suspiciously, thinking it looked very different from anything he'd ever tried before. The glass held brown liquid underneath a small amount of whipped cream. He studied the drink from both sides, eliciting a laugh from his companion, then turned back to her with a lopsided grin. "I've never seen anything like this, before. What is it?"

She gasped, her eyes going wide even as the smile on her face widened. He noticed perfectly white teeth behind the beautiful beam she gave him, and despite her surprise, her eyes sparkled with glee. "You mean you've a 'Muff Diver' virgin?"

Finn's could feel his face flush red at the comment, and he swallowed a bit before chuckling. "Uh...if you're talking about the drink then...yeah, I guess so."

The woman laughed again even as her eyes gazed into his. "Well, we'll just talk about the drink...for now, at least." She flashed a flirtatious smile at him, causing Finn to redden even more, but then she motioned towards the two shots. "It's a mixture of vodka, Kahlua and Bailey's Irish Cream. Sweet, but also quite strong. With the whipped cream on top, it tastes like a dessert." She offered him one, which he took in his hand, then tapped her glass against his. "Bottoms up."

Finn raised his glass to his companion and opened up his mouth, downing the shot quickly. Although he managed to get the drink past his lips, the whipped cream smeared all over his mouth. He looked over to his companion and a big grin flashed across his face as she also had whipped cream spread over her face. Both laughed at the mess they'd made and Finn quickly used the back of his hand to remove the white residue. Meanwhile, the karaoke hostess delicately used her forefinger to wipe it off her lips and then put the tip of her finger into her mouth, sucking clean the remaining cream while looking at him flirtatiously.

Usually Finn wouldn't have reacted to the less than subtle signals she sent, but it had been five months of loneliness following what _**had**_ been a very active, satisfying sex life for eight months. As a result, he was instantly hard watching this woman slowly remove her finger from her mouth. Part of him felt guilty for reacting that way to anyone but Rachel, but he reminded himself that _**Rachel**_ had ended things with him and moved on to Brody soon after. Thankfully they kept their PDA to a minimum but Finn had a hard time believing the two of them were doing nothing but holding hands in that massive loft in New York.

Rachel had been ready to move on. Was he? Could he? Really, there was only one way to find out, wasn't there?

He extended his hand to this new woman, flashing his most disarming, lopsided grin that had worked so well for him in the past. "I'm Finn."

She smiled genuinely at him and took his hand, shaking it firmly in hers. "Briana."

They held hands for slightly longer than necessary before they both pulled back, and Finn noticed her cheeks reddening a bit when he didn't move his gaze from hers. She cleared her throat and looked back to the stage area, noticing the guest was almost finished her song. "I have to go punch in the next request. Did you...did you want to come over to the table I was at? Keep me company?" She motioned to the bar table that had a coat on the chair and some binders on it, presumably the song catalogues. Shyly, Briana looked back at Finn.

He smiled at her and grabbed his leather jacket and unfinished beer. "Yeah. I'd like that."

**XXXXX**

Rachel shook her head in amazement as she purveyed the notes on the sheet music in front of her. Currently she was sitting on her father's couch, surrounded by the notes and papers she'd removed from the large binder Finn had dumped into her arms earlier, dressed in an off-the-shoulder grey shirt she usually wore for dance class and a pair of black leggings. In her hand was a water bottle that she had meant to take a sip from three times now, but each time she was about to, something else on the papers had caught her eye.

She had gone through the songs done so far as assignments and theme weeks in Glee club, including the notes for _**Grease**_, hoping her imagination would be sparked somehow before she lead the rehearsal the following night. The sheet music was notated _**everywhere**_. Finn had cued in where to drop dynamics, where to punch in harmonies that didn't otherwise exist, and where he wanted music completely different to the traditional arrangement (those were accompanied by the sheet music scores he'd written himself). If it could ever be considered an actual career, Finn would have been a shoe-in for professional Glee club coach. Maybe she should suggest Finn contact Jesse. As far as she knew, Jesse was still in business as a show choir consultant, and he'd single-handedly brought Vocal Adrenaline to a second place finish at Nationals (and largely on the talent of only _**one **_singer). If Jesse and Finn could put aside their personal differences and went into business as a team to help show choirs? She almost shuddered to think about how the competition would be massacred at Nationals every year.

Her father, Hiram, came into the living room with a glass of wine in his hand. He glanced around curiously. "Where's Brody?"

"He went for a run." Rachel waved towards the main door. "He likes to jog in the parks and such. I think he was excited to try it at night-time here. You can't in New York unless you want to get mugged."

Hiram chuckled, but then glanced with distaste at the sheet music spread out everywhere. "Are you always this tidy when you do projects at NYADA?"

"This isn't for NYADA. Brody and I made sure to get everything finished before we came so we could relax over the weekend. This is for the glee rehearsals I agreed to lead." She passed some of the piano music over to her father. "Look at this."

Hiram glanced at the music and pretended to do the fingering on the piano as he read, keeping time with his foot. After a moment, he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Mr. Schuester made the melody more complicated?"

"That's not Mr. Schuester." Rachel said with a small amount of pride. "That's Finn who wrote that in. And not only is it more complicated, it's more musical _**and **_accompanies the lyrics better."

Hiram's eyes went wide as he perused the rest of the sheet music. After a moment, he returned it to Rachel. "Okay, I'm impressed. I knew Finn was musically competent when he wrote that song last year, but these notes suggest he's reached a whole new level."

"Two levels even." Rachel agreed with a nod as she patted the big binder Finn had handed to her. "_**Every**_ song in here is like that. No wonder he looks exhausted. This much attention to detail just over Glee, then throw in the musical, helping Coach Bieste with the Titans _**and**_ working at Burt's auto-shop." Rachel blew out a breath in wonder. "I have no idea where his work ethic came from. I could barely get him to study for exams last year."

Hiram smiled sadly as he regarded her. "You know exactly where he got his work ethic from, honey. And why."

Rachel swallowed and closed her eyes momentarily to keep the errant tears from falling, even as she hugged herself and pulled her legs up under on the couch. "You're...saying he's doing this to try to forget about me?"

Hiram shook his head. "Not you. Just the pain. You two went through a lot together, Rachel. Three years of on-again-off-again relationship takes its toll on the parties involved when they break up for good." He eyed her suspiciously. "Which makes me wonder how _**you're**_ holding up?"

Rachel waved a hand dismissively. "I'm fine. I accepted weeks ago when he left me without a word in New York that things were over between us. I couldn't afford to wait anymore."

"And yet you asked to borrow money from us to fly here and meet him." Hiram prodded, his eyes steady on hers. "If you knew it was over, why not just call or text him? Or Skype. You sure you knew things were over?"

She bit her lip, worrying it between her teeth and sniffed a bit. "I...I was hoping for a different reaction. Something to show me he had a plan, a goal or direction even. But he didn't. He just...ran away again. I can't keep chasing him everywhere."

"Fair enough." Hiram set his glass of wine down on the nearby end table before turning to her fully. "So then, what, you got over a three-year relationship a week after it ended? Enough to move onto Brody?"

"It wasn't like that, Daddy." Rachel insisted, an edge creeping into her voice. "Brody...Brody was the only one at NYADA to see me, okay? And he's still the only _**man **_to see me the way he does. He made no secret about the fact he liked me romantically; he told me a week after we met. It had been months without hearing from Finn so..."

"Ah." Hiram sighed and nodded in understanding. "So, you'd pretty much already gotten over him when he visited, hadn't you?"

"I didn't want to." Rachel admitted, wiping her eyes free of the tears starting to form. "But even Kurt was telling me that Finn had given me my freedom for a reason, and that I should see it as a gift. And then I didn't hear from Finn for months, Daddy. Not days or weeks - _**months**_. How would you like it if Dad didn't talk to you for four months? Wouldn't you question whether you were still together? Wouldn't it throw doubt on your marriage?"

She watched as her Daddy pursed his lips, thinking about his response. After a moment, he looked up at her and shrugged. "Probably." He leaned forward and held her hand. "May I ask you something?"

Rachel shrugged and nodded, and her father continued. "If you and Brody hadn't met, and he hadn't made his intentions clear, would you still have broken up with Finn?"

Rachel opened her mouth to answer, only for it to freeze from uttering anything at all. She stared helplessly at her Dad, unsure how exactly she should answer. If she hadn't kissed Brody and hadn't told Finn, would he have tried to stay in New York? Or had he already decided that she was better off without him and used her confession as a catalyst; an excuse to bail when he had? He was the one who told her New York moved too fast for him and he didn't feel like he belonged. Wasn't that alone admitting defeat? Shouldn't that have clued her in that he wouldn't forever be by her side? He'd uttered his thoughts even before she'd admitted to kissing Brody. What exactly was Finn's state of mind?

She'd never know unless she and Finn sat down to air out all the dirty laundry between them. Based on his reaction to her earlier that day, however, she wasn't hopeful that conversation would happen over the weekend. Rachel finally shrugged and looked at her father. "I don't know, Daddy. I already got the sense from Finn he wasn't comfortable in New York. That was before we argued and he left the next day. It's possible we still would have broken up."

"Sounds like you're saying you outgrew him." Hiram asked, taking another sip of his wine. After Rachel reluctantly nodded, Hiram blew out a breath. "It's not a bad thing, Rachel. People mature differently and at different times. Maybe now just isn't your time to be with Finn." He looked at her pointedly. "Truthfully though, I'm wondering if it's your time to be with Brody."

Her eyes narrowed at her father. "There's nothing wrong with Brody. He's sweet. And gorgeous, and he likes pretty much all the same things I do. We have tons in common."

"You had tons in common with Jesse, too. Look how that wound up."

Rachel flinched at the comment, but pushed ahead. "Brody never cracked an egg on my head in front of his friends. Actually, he completely defied one of our professors to help me out with a dance number. And he's _**always**_ complimenting me."

Hiram rolled his eyes and had another drink of his wine. "Oh, yes, I've heard the compliments. Hot, smoking, sexy, scorching, sultry, on fire...have I missed one? Honey, it seems like all he wants is to get into your pants."

She rolled her eyes at his over protective nature. "Well gee, Daddy, we've only known each other since Labour Day. We're still learning about each other. And so what if Brody is attracted to me sexually? You and Dad didn't seem to have any trouble with me having sex on Valentine's Day. You practically begged me and Finn to go at it in my room."

"First of all, it's called reverse psychology. I'd think you'd be familiar with the concept. Secondly, at least I knew you'd be _**safe**_ with Finn." Hiram responded without hesitation. "I have to wonder about this one, sweetie. He sets alarms off that I never got from Finn. It's your life and you can be with whomever you choose, but..." Hiram shrugged with finality. "Please be careful. I don't trust Brody. Not with my little girl."

"Well, I'm _**not **_your little girl anymore, Daddy." Rachel fired back venomously, coming to her feet quickly. "I don't need your protection anymore! I've grown up and I can make my own decisions!"

Hiram sighed and also stood, towering over Rachel. She held his gaze with angry eyes, expecting him to continue their discussion, but instead he reached down and kissed her forehead. "I know you can make your own decisions, Rachel. The question is, can you learn from them?"

Before Rachel could even formulate an answer, Hiram squeezed her shoulder and headed upstairs, leaving her alone and even more confused than before.

**XXXXX**

"So then I said 'you're way cooler than I ever gave you credit for.'"

Briana laughed harmoniously at the story Finn had finished telling her, and the sound of her giggling caused Finn to laugh again himself. The two were sharing a cab home since neither one of them were in any shape to drive, their alcohol consumption increasing through the night the longer they talked (in between Briana's duties as karaoke hostess). The singing had ended at midnight, but afterwards the two had happily chatted about any subject that came to mind. The conversation flowed easily between them, and Finn learned that Briana had the same kind of quirky humour that he did and an absolute _**love **_for classic rock and heavy metal. He never would have guessed that since she wasn't covered in piercings or tattoos, but he was happy he could talk about some of his favourite bands.

After her laughter subsided, Briana turned to him and smiled gratefully. "Really Finn, thanks so much for hanging out with me tonight. I thought for sure it would be another boring evening running a stupid machine, but I think this is the most fun I've had on the job since I started."

Finn shrugged. "Hey, no prob. I have to admit, I just went to the bar for a few drinks and figured I'd be alone all night. I haven't had a great night out in a few months. It should be me thanking you."

The cab turned the corner a little too quickly, and Briana, still off-balance from her drinking (and forgetting to do up her seat-belt) yelped a bit and crashed into Finn. He instinctively put out his arms and caught her, one arm around her shoulders and one at her waist. Once the cab had settled on the road and the g-forces subsided, Briana looked up at the same time Finn dropped his head to look down. Their eyes met and lingered on each other's, and Finn could feel his heartbeat quickening as he stared into Briana's eyes. She was still for a moment, but then a huge smile broke out across her face. "Thanks."

"My pleasure." Finn said, though he didn't move his arms, enjoying the feel and comfort of a woman being within his embrace and not resisting. It was a different feeling than with Rachel; she'd been slight and very petite, and he'd always felt like if he squeezed too hard she'd break in half. Briana, by contrast, was taller and not so tiny. But her skin was cool to his touch and her noticed goosebumps beginning to form on her arms.

"You're warm, you know that?" Briana said, hicupping afterwards. Finn's eyes met hers again and both froze where they sat, sensing something pass between them.

The voice of their cab driver jerked Finn out of the moment with a start. "We're here, lady. That'll be eighteen dollars, please."

"Right." Briana quickly pulled a twenty from her pocket and handed it to the cab driver. In reaching over to pay him, Finn got a nice view of her chest and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning in appreciation.

Geez, it really _**had **_been too long since he and Rachel had been together. Of course, she hadn't had to wait as long. Kurt had told him she'd started dating Brody only a week after she'd gotten back to New York. It didn't take a genius to realize that two young adults attracted to each other weren't likely to keep their physical relationship contained. On top of that, Brody seemed to already be welcome by the Berry family; they wouldn't have invited him to their home if they hadn't accepted Rachel's relationship with him.

Finn's hope that they would reconcile soon after their breakup was all but dead at this point. Was there really a reason to wait anymore?

Just as Briana had flashed him a final smile and opened the door to exit the cab, Finn stilled her with a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Briana," he said softly. She stopped and turned back to him with questioning eyes. "What...do you have any plans for lunch tomorrow?"

Briana gave him an amused look before her lips formed another smile. She shrugged slightly. "I guess that depends."

"On what?"

"On where you want to take me." She waved with her fingers as she pulled herself out of the cab completely, then turned. "My number's in your phone."

Finn gave her a stunned look. "When did you do that?"

She grinned again and the playful look returned to her eyes. "Pick me up at noon." With that, she closed the cab door and hopped up the stairs to her apartment building. When she reached the building's entrance, she turned and waved a final time before disappearing behind the door.

Finn grinned and nodded to himself. _Noon! I can definitely do that. _

He wasn't even unhappy he'd have to leave his home extra early to pick up his truck from the bar.

* * *

***Lyrics are from _Crazy_, written by Willie Nelson and most notably recorded by Pasty Cline.**

**** Lyrics are from _Easy Lover_, written by Philip Bailey, Phil Collins and Nathan East. Recorded by Philip Bailey and Phil Collins.**

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Again, thank you to everyone who has favourited, subscribed and reviewed this story. It is definitely new territory for me, especially with the directions I'm hoping to take it. Special thanks to _tiltingaxis _who pre-read the chapter and offered her comments. For those just joining us, this is post 4X04 and A/U from what I'm sure will come next in the show. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

"Back to McKinley?" Brody frowned. "I thought we were gonna go sightseeing. The Allen County Museum sounded cool, especially the John Dillinger exhibit. There has to be a good story in there somewhere."

Rachel nodded as she spread jam on her bread. They sat at the breakfast nook in the Berry household kitchen, some juice, coffee and toast between them and enjoying the sunshine streaming in through the massive window. Unlike Finn, Brody wasn't a big breakfast person, and Rachel was surprised he even agreed to coffee and toast. "We'll get there, honest. I just had an idea for glee club last night. If it works it'll ensure they win Sectionals, but I need some information first to know what we're dealing with."

Brody rolled his eyes as he sipped his coffee and leaned back in the extra-tall chair. "Rachel, that's _**Finn's**_ job to win Sectionals, not yours. All he asked you to do was lead a master class for the sophomores and shore up '_Fame'_. Getting carried away, aren't you?"

She cast an unimpressed look his way and shook her head. "You don't understand." She spat out harshly. "I'm starting to think you never will."

Brody wiped his face and seemed to Rachel to try to reign in his frustration. "Okay, fine. I _**don't**_ understand. I don't understand why you're bending over backwards to help an _**ex-**_boyfriend with your _**old**_ glee club. You've moved beyond both him and them; far beyond. You're sexy, talented, ambitious and persistent. You got into one of the top drama schools in the country. But you come back here to Lima and instantly get sucked into all this high school crap like you never left in the first place! When are you going to let it go? When are you going to let _**Finn **_go?"

This time it was Rachel who rolled her eyes as she sighed dramatically. "Brody, I told you, I'll always consider Finn my friend. Just because I broke up with him doesn't mean I don't care about him. And it's more than just Finn; it's for _**all **_of New Directions." She flashed him a harder look. "Before you judge me and what I'm doing, why don't you let me fill in the details. Give me the benefit of the doubt as your _**girlfriend**_?"

He took a bite of toast, considering her words, before rubbing his hands free of crumbs and wiping his mouth with a napkin. After swallowing some coffee, he nodded and turned to her. "Alright. You have a point. You haven't explained so maybe I'm jumping the gun. I just-"

"Don't like Finn." Rachel finished for him, smiling a bit. "I get it. He's the ex-boyfriend I first loved and gave my virginity to and you feel threatened."

Brody crossed his arms. "You make me sound awfully petty when you put it that way."

"That's not my intention." Rachel said softly, taking his hand and linking her fingers through his on the island counter. "I understand because I'd be nervous too. If the girlfriend you had in high school suddenly showed up at your door and I met her, knowing you once loved and lost your virginity to her, I'd feel threatened too."

She noticed him clench his jaw and look out the window in the kitchen, averting his gaze. Rachel gently turned his face back with a hand on his jaw. "Brody, Finn is the _**past**_ in my love life. You aren't here with me by accident. I _**chose**_ to be with you. That hasn't changed because I want to help New Directions, nor has it changed because Finn's leading them. This is just me doing a favour. For a _**friend**_."

He sighed and shrugged, and she sensed he didn't really believe her. Instead of pursuing it further though, he changed the topic. "So, what kind of information do you need, exactly?"

Rachel smirked before having a sip of juice. "Private information. The kind of stuff you need to hack into a website or computer system for. Unfortunately, I'm not a real whiz at that sort of thing, but I know someone at McKinley who is."

"Another ex-boyfriend?"

"Hardly, though if I'd given him half a chance he'd claim we're each other's destiny. He was kind of stalkerish and always made me uncomfortable. I can't believe I have to lower myself to asking for his help on this."

Brody's eyes went up to his head, and Rachel knew from their study sessions it meant he was thinking seriously. After a few moments, he grinned. "Who says you have to lower yourself? Based on what you're telling me, _**you're **_the one with the power, here."

"Really?" Rachel asked before having another bite of toast. She swallowed quickly and turned back to him. "How do you mean?"

"Well, if he was stalking you in high school, that means he probably had the hots for you, right?" Brody's gaze glanced up and down her body quickly. "Not that I blame him."

Rachel smiled appreciatively from Brody's look, but motioned with her hand. "Okay, yes. Go on."

Brody smiled. "So...entice him with a trade."

"A trade?" Rachel thought about that before turning back to Brody, more confused. "I've been at college for the last three months. What could I possibly have to trade?"

"What, indeed." Brody chuckled, pleased with himself. "Trust me, you trade what I'm thinking about, this guy will hack into the Pentagon's mainframe for you." He picked up his own glass of juice and held it out to her. "Remember our motto; anything to succeed. Right?"

Rachel eyed him curiously, but then smiled and tapped his glass with hers. "Right. Anything to succeed."

**XXXXX**

"Hello Jacob. How are you?"

Rachel pulled out a seat at the library table and sat down primly, crossing her legs and staring at Jacob with steely eyes. She knew if anyone in this school could get the information she needed, it would be Jacob Ben-Israel. Honestly, she kind of hated that she had to resort to the level necessary to make sure he cooperated, but she learned in NYADA that to succeed you do whatever was necessary, even if you found it distasteful.

Jacob's head snapped up from where he was furiously typing on his laptop computer, taking in her appearance and his eyes growing wide in surprise. His mouth dropped a bit and he stared at her with a gaping mouth. "Rachel Berry?"

The young ingenue grinned. She'd forgotten that Jacob hadn't seen her since she'd received her makeover from Kurt and Isabelle in New York. No doubt he'd be salivating like Pavlov's dog the longer he regarded her in the short tan skirt, ankle boots and form-fitting white sweater that hugged all the curves on her frame. She'd also decided to wear a push-up bra for a bit more cleavage. Judging by the way Jacob's eyes bugged out of his head, she'd achieved the desired effect on him.

"The new haircut suits you better." She complimented him, crossing her legs in front and letting him get a good look and the newly toned muscles. Cassandra July's dance class was good for something other than being the blight of a mark on her first NYADA evaluation.

After Jacob's eyes roamed up and down the length of her legs for a little too long, he looked up at her and swallowed. "What do you want?"

Rachel pulled out her best acting skills and touched a hand to her chest. "Want? What makes you think I want anything other than to say hello?"

Jacob cleared his throat nervously and adjusted his glasses. "Because you usual reaction to me is disgust. I'm not the smitten freshman I once was, Rachel. I know you dated Finn for over a year. I know you have a new boyfriend at NYADA. The only reason you'd come over here is to ask for something."

Okay, this was going to be a bit harder than she'd initially thought, but she smoothed her skirt and leaned forward, knowing it would bring her visible bust line a little closer to his eyes. "You are a smart man, Jacob. I'll give you that. Yes, I want something, _**but**_...I'm more than willing to offer something in return."

She saw Jacob's eyes narrow a bit before he turned back towards his computer. "I already know it's nothing physical, so I doubt I'll consider your offer seriously, no matter how much you flirt."

Rachel arched an eyebrow before producing a simple stick flash-drive in her hands. She twirled it in her fingers and leaned back in her chair, shrugging slightly. "That's too bad, Jacob. I really think you'd like what's on this memory stick. It may not be physical but it is very..._**visual**_."

His eyes darted towards the flash-drive, and she could almost see the wheels of his mind turning as he wondered and questioned what exactly was on it. Rachel knew it wouldn't be long before he caved. He might be a little wiser to her flirtatious tactics, but it was obvious he still had the hots for her. She was just deciding to use that knowledge to her advantage.

As she expected, his hand shot out to take it from her, but she pulled it out of his reach before he could grab it. "Tut, tut, Mr. Israel. If you want this drive, you need to sign the contact, first."

Jacob stared at her with his mouth again hanging open. "Contract?"

"Oh yes." Rachel slid an envelope over to him, along with a pen. "This contract states that, should you provide for me the information I require, the flash drive becomes your personal property _**on condition**_ the contents are for private use only. There will be no copying of the files, no internet uploads onto YouTube, no public displays in movie theatres or anything of the like. This is a read-only flash drive and you will not decode it to use for anything other than your own personal viewing pleasure." Rachel motioned towards the document. "Do we have a deal?"

He swallowed and his eyes never left the flash drive in her hand. After again clearing his throat, he turned to her. "I want a preview of the goods before I agree to anything. For all I know, those are simply pictures of you in a chicken suit."

Rachel smiled and slowly reached over to retrieve Jacob's laptop, ensuring he got a view down her top as she did so. She noticed his eyes never wavering from her chest and she revelled in the power she and her lithe body had over his hormones. Not that he'd ever be allowed to do more than look. She'd only ever let two men touch her that way, and neither were Jacob. She did have to wonder, though, if she would be able to pull this off without knowing how susceptible he was to her wiles.

Once she had the laptop, she plugged in the flash-drive and pulled up the file. After it started, she turned it around and let him watch the image on the screen.

_I think I did it again. I made you believe  
We're more than just friends._

She smirked as she noticed Jacob's jaw fall open even further, knowing he was watching her and the other girls in her dance class grinding against their dance partners. Though in retrospect the performance wasn't her strongest at NYADA (and the blowup she'd had with Cassandra was equally disastrous) she knew it would be more than enough to satisfy his lewd cravings. Dances like this would never be allowed at McKinley; the one time she'd tried sophomore year had nearly gotten her expelled. In college, however, when everyone was an adult, you could get away with a lot more.

_Oh, baby; it might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious.*_

Rachel froze the image and then removed the flash drive, causing Jacob to moan in protest. She held it aloft and looked at him seriously, all while leaning forward to expose her chest more. "So, what do you say, Jacob? Willing to sign that contract and get me the information I need?"

Jacob was practically panting, his eyes staring wide at the memory stick. Suddenly, in a flurry, he pulled the contract over and signed his name, also adding the date to the appropriate line. Afterwards, he held his hand up in a pledge. "I swear on my life I will never use that for anything but my own private viewing. As long as I can have it." Without thinking, he reached again for the drive.

Rachel pushed him back confidently with her left hand, despite their size difference, keeping him seated where he was. She then wagged a finger in his face. "Nuh-uh. Information first, mister. Once I'm satisfied I have everything I need by three pm this afternoon, _**then **_you can have the flash drive."

Sighing in resignation, Jacob nodded quickly and pulled the laptop back over to his side of the library table. He quickly punched in some keys and then looked over to her. "What do you need?"

She smiled widely and leaned back in her chair, pleased in the way she could use her new looks and body to manipulate Jacob. And if she could do this to Jacob, who was a relatively easy target, she was sure with more practice she could do it to others as well.

It's just like she learned at NYADA, and just like she and Brody preached; _**anything **_to succeed.

**XXXXX**

Finn slowly made his way into the kitchen, noticing Kurt sitting at the table and reading the newspaper. A carafe full of coffee was already on the coffee maker, and Finn thanked Grilled Cheesus that his brother and he were both fans of the drink. Well, okay, Finn wasn't a huge fan of coffee, but it was one of the best things to have when you were either tired or slightly hung over. After pouring himself a cup and doctoring it with cream and sugar, Finn sat down across from Kurt. "Dude, mind if I have the sports section?"

Kurt looked over at him and held aloft the pile of newspaper. Just as Finn moved to grab it, Kurt pulled it out of reach. "You can read it as soon as you tell me why you aren't working at the shop today. Burt did ask you to run things in his absence, right? It's nine. The shop starts at seven."

Finn huffed a breath and rolled his eyes. "I'm taking an extra day off, okay? I called it in. I've been there thirty or more hours a week running things and can pop by on the weekend to catch up."

He reached for the sports section again, but once more, Kurt pulled it away from his grasp. "Are you sick, or merely hung over?"

"I'm not hung over, Kurt!" Finn protested. After noticing Kurt's gaze didn't waver, he shrugged. "Okay, I'm a little hung over, but I can still function. Some coffee, a big glass of water and some Advil and Tylenol together and I'll be fine in an hour or so."

Kurt scoffed and shoved the sports section into Finn's waiting, outstretched hand. "I didn't think you were so upset about Rachel that you'd continue to drown your sorrows all night."

Finn shook his head, even as he unfolded the paper and placed it in front of him. "Nah, that wasn't it. I was hanging out with Briana. "

"Briana?" Kurt asked, not looking up from the entertainment section of the newspaper. "Is that a new type of beer or something?"

"No, she's...uh...she was the karaoke hostess."

His step-brother's head snapped up. "Ex_**cuse**_ me?"

Finn grimaced, knowing he'd said too much. Kurt was his brother and wouldn't allow something like that to just be casually mentioned without digging deeper. Deciding to try to deflect the barrage of questions he knew were coming, he offered a small smile. "Hey, how did the convo with Blaine go?"

The smaller man reached forward and snatched the sports section away. Finn cursed his luck. He had to give his little brother credit, Kurt was quick and knew immediately Finn was trying to derail the conversation from it's current course. "Don't even think of changing the topic, sir! You don't drop a bomb on me like that without further details. Spill!"

"Okay." Finn tipped his cup a little and let a bit of coffee splash on the table beside his step-brother. Kurt instantly leaped away from the coffee, shrieking something about ruining his silk pyjamas and sending his chair rocketing across the kitchen floor. He cast a withering stare towards Finn. "Heathen!"

Finn smoothly picked up the sports section and returned it to his side of the table, chuckling while doing so. "And people call _**me **_predictable."

Kurt glared at him before picking up the chair and returning it to the table, after which he grabbed a paper towel and cleaned up the coffee. "So let me understand this; you go to the bar to have a few drinks, try to forget your troubles, and up it a notch by deciding to hang around the karaoke hostess? And don't think I didn't notice how similar she looks to Rachel."

Finn sighed. "It wasn't like I stalked her through the bar all night, Kurt. She came over and offered me a shot because she liked our song, that's all. We talked and it was just, you know, easy and fun and she invited me to sit with her. We just kinda kept talking and talking until Karaoke finished, then until the bar closed, and then we shared a cab home."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, concern written on his face. "And that's all?" After Finn pursed his lips and looked back down towards his coffee cup, Kurt gasped and his hand flew to his mouth. "Oh, my _**God**_, Finn! You didn't have a one-night stand with her, did you?"

"What? No! C'mon Kurt, when have I ever been that type of guy?" Kurt raised another eyebrow at him, as though he couldn't believe Finn had just asked the question. Finn rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Santana doesn't count. That was years ago. I just, sorta, well...I kinda asked Briana to lunch today. That's all."

Surprise clearly showed on Kurt's face, his eyebrows rising to crinkle his forehead a bit. "To lunch? What, you want to hire her for a karaoke party with New Directions or something? They already have a machine."

"No, dude, I said lunch because I didn't want to scare her off. I like her. Like...yeah, really like her. I mean, she's the easiest person to talk to, she's relaxed and easygoing, and she likes all the same music I do, even metal."

"That's already a strike against her." Kurt remarked sourly. "She doesn't dress in stripes, does she?"

"Whatever. I knew you wouldn't approve." Finn pulled the sports section and opened it up to the stats page, silently berating himself for not paying attention to the where the Bengals and Browns ranked against their rivals.

"It's not that I don't approve, Finn." Kurt said, pulling out his chair and sitting again. "I just want to make sure you're having a date with this girl because of her_, __**not **_because of Rachel."

Finn flinched a bit, but he sighed and shrugged. "Look, I know the arguments, okay? And yeah, I hear you, but Briana's cool. She took the job because she loves music and it pays her well, kinda like me with New Directions. Her favourite movies are _Lord of the Rings _but she likes the books better. She even introduced me to a shot I'd never had before. And yeah, she's a brunette and has big brown eyes, but she's really nothing like Rachel. About the only thing they share is a love of music and a great singing voice. I doubt Broadway is even on Briana's radar, honestly."

Kurt nodded, processing everything Finn had told him. "Well, you obviously have some common interests, and given her looks I think it would be hard to say you're _**not **_attracted to her. But dear lord, Finn, take this slow, please? Don't make the same mistake Rachel is making with Brody."

Finn's eyebrows went up in surprise and he felt his gut tighten. Mistake with Brody? "What do you mean? I thought you said Brody was fine."

His step-brother sighed and sipped his drink. "As far as I know, Brody _**is**_ fine. He's kind to Rachel and has definitely helped her with some of her classes and shown her what's expected at NYADA. That doesn't mean I approved of Rachel jumping into his arms a week after she ended things with you. It seems like a rebound to me. I'm sure Rachel would object to me saying that but-" Kurt shrugged to indicate he couldn't help but have the thought anyway. "I know she still has feelings for you Finn. It's not like she's burned all your pictures or thrown away the necklace you gave her. They're all still in a box in her closet. Just like her emotions for you, I think. You never know. Things might work out down the road."

Finn sipped some coffee, his eyes downcast and a lump in his throat. He'd never really thought that Brody would have been a rebound for Rachel; if anything, he figured _**he**_was the one that was now undesirable. Was it possible Rachel was still in love with him? Could she just be with Brody because he was there and available?

After a silent moment, Finn shook his head. He couldn't accept what Kurt said. He was _**nothing**_compared to the guys at NYADA, all of whom had far more in common with Rachel than he did. He looked up to see Kurt staring at him, concerned. It pained Finn to have the thought and say what he was about to, but that didn't mean it wasn't true. "I honestly doubt it, Kurt. Rachel's gone; she's not coming back. Even if she and Brody don't stay together, she's surrounded by guys at NYADA who can sing, dance and act just as good, maybe better than she can. She has way more in common with them than some ex-flame who knows jack about Broadway. She may not say it, but we both know this was it for us. It's done and over." Finn sighed. "Look, I don't know if anything serious will happen with Briana, but we had a lot of fun last night. Like, the type of fun I haven't had since grad. And maybe I misread the signals but...she seemed into me, you know? I just...I have to start somewhere. Maybe it'll just be one date and bust, but...who knows?"

"Then give it a shot, Finn." Kurt said. He stood and placed his dishes in the dishwasher before closing it up and heading towards the kitchen's entrance. As he left, he called out over his shoulder. "Just make sure you're honest with her. And with yourself."

Finn grinned as he watched his brother disappear upstairs. "Thanks little bro!"

**XXXXX**

His breath caught in his throat as he watched Briana exit her building. Her hair hung loose over her shoulders, slightly wavy. A a blue-jean coat was worn over a purple shirt that hung slightly lower than her jacket. Completing the ensemble was a denim skirt and, once again, knee-high black boots. It was casual in appearance, but put together in such a way with her hairstyle and makeup to make Finn stare appreciatively. Before he could even utter a word, she'd opened up the door to his truck. "Hi Finn." She greeted him with a smile, stepping inside and closing the door. "I'm glad you came."

He smirked a lopsided grin. "Why wouldn't I?"

Briana shrugged as she put her purse down and pulled on her seat belt. "Well, we were both feeling pretty buzzed last night after all those drinks. I wasn't sure you'd remember asking me to lunch today."

Finn laughed a bit as he started the truck and began to drive. "No way I could forget asking you to lunch, Briana." He reached the intersection to turn back on the main road and braked at the corner, keeping the truck still as he turned to look at her directly. "You're not exactly easy to forget, you know?"

Her cheeks flushed crimson under his direct gaze, but unlike Rachel she didn't lower her eyes shyly and look away. Instead, she kept her head up and returned his look, smiling in return. "That's...I think that's the nicest, most simple compliment I've ever received from a man. Thank you."

Finn grinned and turned back to the road, continuing on. He had to admit, he enjoyed Briana's reference to him as a 'man' rather than guy or boy. Rachel had told him all at once he'd acted like a man and then failed miserably to maintain that standard. Perhaps his time with Rachel wasn't destined to take him far enough to behave like an adult in every aspect of a relationship, and that was what ultimately doomed them. But he felt like he had a shot at something worthwhile with this woman beside him now. He was rational enough to know this was merely a lunch date and might lead nowhere, but then, he never thought he'd fall deeply in love with the crazy theatre chick who pulled him around the stage singing a song from _Grease_. Every relationship had to start somewhere, and if this one succeeded, he swore he'd do everything he could to make sure Briana saw him as a man and nothing else.

"So, Briana, how do you feel about Breadstix? Ever been there?"

Her eyes lit up with enthusiasm and she inhaled with excitement. "I _**love**_ Breadstix. Tortellini with Alfredo sauce, baked with cheese and a side shrimp skewer. It's heaven in a bowl!"

Finn nodded and couldn't help but flash another lopsided grin. _She loves Breadstix. Already this girl's more awesome than I thought! _

**XXXXX**

"Really? This is the best restaurant in town?" Brody asked, eyeing the outside suspiciously. "Wouldn't Olive Garden take it up a notch or something?"

"Olive Garden isn't as close to the museum." Rachel explained as she straightened her car in the parking stall. It surprised her how easy driving had come back to her considering she'd mostly been using the subway and cabs in the last few months. True, she did drive her car all over Lima looking for Finn on that one fateful day five weeks ago, and when she and Kurt came back to watch _**Grease **_(another simple overnight visit) but that had been the extent of it. "Besides, this place brings back a lot of good memories. Remind me to tell you about the infamous Valentine performance Kurt put together in junior year. It's also a pretty big hangout for all the McKinley students. Maybe I can introduce you to some more old friends if they show up."

Brody shrugged and nodded, stepping out of the car and then walking over to Rachel's side to help her out, despite the fact she was the driver. Rachel blushed a little at his chivalry, glad that she'd worn the appealing outfit she had for his benefit. So far it had kept his attention centred and focused on her throughout the morning, and she had to admit, she always liked the constant attention Brody showered on her. Finn had been natural and honest with his attention, but she knew he sometimes let his mind wander away, even when they were together. Brody was always 100% focused on her. It made her feel like a queen, and she was starting to get very used to his affections.

Once out of the vehicle, she linked her arm through his and walked with him up the path to the main door. "I really think you'll enjoy the menu here, Brody. They have a wide variety of vegan, vegetarian and carnivorous options, and since all you've had so far is toast and coffee, I think the portion sizes here will more than satisfy whatever cravings you might have."

"Is duck on the menu?" Brody teased her with a smile. "We could always have that, since it didn't work out so well the first time."

Rachel laughed and whacked him on his arm playfully. "_**Not **_funny. And no, I don't think they have duck on...uh...Brody?" Rachel's words died in her throat as she noticed Brody stiffen beside her. His eyes stared hard at something or someone through the glass of the restaurant, and she turned to follow his trail of sight.

There, through the window, was Finn. He was facing away from the glass, but she'd recognize his profile front, back or side from anywhere at any distance. Across from him seemed to be a young woman of about her age in a purple top, nodding happily as she chatted with Finn. Rachel assumed it was one of the new teachers at McKinley and this was likely a lunch meeting to discuss students the two shared. She turned to Brody, whose face contorted into a mixture of both confusion and anger. "Look, Brody, we don't have to stay, alright? We can hop over to Olive Garden instead, if it would make you more comfortable."

"No." He returned harshly and continued towards the restaurant's main doors with more purpose. He seemed to completely forget that he was accompanying her. She watched, stunned silent, as he quickly and violently pulled the door open and proceeded inside. His eyes were hard, his jaw clenched, and he almost looked like he was ready to attack someone.

Was he going after Finn?

She cursed herself for this situation yet again and chased after him, hoping Brody would keep whatever was bothering simply to words and discussions. She really didn't want to have to explain to police the hostility that existed between her boyfriend and her ex.

**XXXXX**

The elderly waitress came up and delivered two glasses of wine, smiling pleasantly. "So, are you two ready to order?"

"I'll have the steak sandwich. Medium rare." Finn replied quickly, handing the menu back to the waitress. "My date would like the tortellini with alfredo sauce, baked with cheese and shrimp skewer on the side, please." Finn turned to Briana. "Did I get that right?"

The stunned look on Briana's face, followed by a slow beaming smile showed Finn that he was, indeed, correct. The waitress nodded approvingly and glanced over to Briana. "First date?" Briana blushed a bit, but nodded. The older lady smiled. "Well, he's cute _**and **_attentive. You might want to hang onto this one, girl." With that, she grabbed the menus and returned to the kitchen area.

Finn smiled at Briana and motioned with a hand towards the waitress. "See? I even come with recommendations."

Briana rolled her eyes through her smile. "It's not like I needed them, Finn." She took a sip of wine and nodded in satisfaction. "It's good. What type and year is it?"

He had a sip of his own before glancing into the glass and pretending to consider the taste. "House wine 2012, I think."

She laughed at his lame joke, pleasing Finn since he'd hoped to achieve that effect. He shrugged and put the glass down. "My step-brother knows far more than I do about wine. I don't mind it with meals, but I can't tell the flavours apart like a monsignor."

Briana pursed her lips a bit and her eyes danced in mirth, and Finn instantly knew he'd mixed up his words again. After smiling at him and chuckling, Briana spoke softly. "I think you meant 'connoisseur'."

"Right." Finn agreed instantly, blushing with embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his neck as Briana laughed again. "Did I mention that English is my second language?"

His date guffawed before leaning forward on the table and gazing at him directly. "Really? What would be your first?"

Finn cleared his throat before speaking, also leaning forwards a bit to match her stare. "Well...music I guess. I used to think people were crazy for saying music was a universal language, but I seem to have better luck with it than English. Words are kinda like my kryptonite."

Briana shrugged it off and had a sip of her wine. "It's fine. Everyone has their weaknesses. For me it's knee-high boots, tortellini with alfredo sauce, and tall, cute guys asking me on lunch dates." She smirked a bit and had another sip of wine before returning her glass to the table. "And dessert."

The way she'd said the word 'dessert', with a direct look straight at him, made Finn wonder if she was meaning the food group or if the word was a metaphor. As much as he would enjoy the former, he had a feeling he'd enjoy the latter much more. Kurt's words about taking things slow rang through his mind at that moment, but Finn knew he'd never carry things so far on a first date as to involve actual sex. It didn't preclude any making out, however.

Just as Briana was giving him a smile to show his thoughts along the latter line of thinking were accurate, Briana suddenly looked up and above Finn's shoulder, noticing something he couldn't see. Her face dropped in astonishment and her eyes grew wide in recognition. "Oh! My! God! What the hell is he doing _**here**_?"

Finn frowned and turned, and his stomach dropped to his feet as he saw Brody approaching them both, his eyes hard and his pace quick. Everything about him screamed tension and anger, and Finn cursed inside his head. The dude had already ruined things between him and his ex-fiance; did he have to ruin _**every **_aspect of his life, even a simple lunch date?

Before Finn could react further than sliding out of the booth to stand at the table beside Briana, the other man stopped in front of them both. Surprisingly, Brody all but ignored Finn as his eyes bored into those of the woman still sitting at the booth. "What the hell are you doing _**here**_, Briana? Trying to waste even more of your life with another small town loser?"

Finn glanced sharply at Briana and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _**Another**_ small town loser? She never mentioned last night that she'd recently had a boyfriend. Finn studied her face to see if there was any confusion or lack of recognition regarding Brody.

Instead, all he saw were narrowed eyes and a look of disgust as she crossed her arms in defiance. "At least _**I**_ didn't run off to New York and change everything about myself to fit in with a new crowd. _**I'm**_ not ashamed of where I come from or who I am."

As Finn turned back to Brody he noticed Rachel walking towards them both, her short steps fast as she rushed over to them. He flashed her the question with his eyes, knowing she'd be able to understand he was asking if she knew what was happening. Instantly, she raised her hands and shook her head, her own wide eyes telling him silently she had no clue what was going on.

Brody rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Sorry no one can understand that image is just as important in show business as talent and ability. Perhaps if you followed the same advice, you wouldn't have had any trouble fitting in at Oberlin."

"Oberlin?" Rachel tentatively stepped closer to Brody's side and regarded the woman with a questioning glance. "Brody, who is this?"

Briana smiled viciously as she regarded Brody, glancing quickly at Rachel and then back to the other man. "Let me guess; new girlfriend? Seems pretty common for you this time of year. Is this number three or four now?"

"Ooh, funny." Brody replied sarcastically as an arm went around Rachel's shoulders and he drew her close to him. "At least I can say we're both students going to the same school and pursuing a career. She didn't convince me to piss away my talents by dropping out and jumping into a band hoping to make it big. You used to be smarter about things."

"Hey! Not cool, dude!" Finn held up a hand to the smaller man, stepping between him and Briana. "You can throw whatever shit you want at me, but no way I'm letting you insult my date."

"Date?" Rachel uttered the word as a question, shock in her voice. She turned suddenly and Finn saw her notice the two glasses of wine sitting on the table. She swallowed and he regretted the hurt that flashed across her face as she connected the dots in her mind. Rachel, more than anyone, would know he only drank wine during romantic occasions. Despite the flash of embarrassment and sadness that radiated off of her, Rachel turned back to Brody and put her acting talents to use, her voice steady despite the moisture forming at her eyes. "Brody, I think we're interrupting something here. Maybe we should-"

"A date?" Brody spat out the word, looking back and forth from Briana to Finn and he suddenly laughed. "He's actually your date? Him? What, Montana not have enough small town losers for your liking?"

"_**Brody!**__" _Rachel muttered, a cross look flashing on her face. "There's no need for-"

"Better leash in your mutt here, Rachel." Finn said, feeling his anger flare and his fists clenching as he took a step closer, staring down into Brody's eyes. "He's keeps barking like this, I'll personally take him to training school."

Rachel gaped at him. "_**Finn! **_ I can't believe you'd-"

"You and what army, Jar-head?" Brody replied, not moving an inch and looking Finn in the eye. "Last I heard, they released you for shooting _**yourself**_. Doesn't speak much to your abilities."

Suddenly Briana shot from the table and stepped between the two men, pushing Finn aside and sticking a finger in Brody's face. "I'm a big girl now Brody! I'll decide for _**myself **_who can and can't date me. You have _**no say**_ in it."

Finn could feel the tension building between Brody and Briana, and his head was reeling from all of information that seemed to barrage him at lightning speed. He finally held up his hand to stop their argument. "Whoa! Wait! Briana? You two know each other somehow, right?"

Briana sighed and rolled her eyes as Brody crossed his arms and chuckled. "Wow, quick on the uptake, aren't you? Did you two happen to catch each other's last names before this date? Man, this is rich!"

Rachel grabbed Brody's arm and unsuccessfully tried to move him from where he stood. "Brody, come on! This isn't our business."

"Oh, but it is." Brody insisted. "It's very much my business. You might say it's family business."

Finn's head snapped over to Briana and his eyes bored into her face. He could feel each and every ounce of blood draining from his face as Brody's words echoed through his mind. He was sure his mouth hung open as time itself seemed to stop in the restaurant. Briana and Brody were still facing each other, their faces twisted in anger and disgust. Rachel's hand was on her heart, her eyes flying between all three of them.

Time finally caught up to him, though, when Briana turned towards him and swallowed, her eyes full of regret. "I'm sorry, Finn. I should have said something when Brody barged in on us." She took a deep breath and continued. "My name is Weston. Briana Weston." She cast another glare at Brody before continuing. "Brody's my brother."

* * *

**Lyrics are from '_Oops!...I Did it Again'_, written by Max Martin and Rami Yacoub and recorded by Britney Spears.**

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - This chapter twists the story into a direction you may not initially appreciate, but hopefully you'll stick around for the ride. Thanks to ****_tiltingaxis _again for previewing this (despite her objections, heh heh). Thanks to all who read, subscribe, and especially those who review. If you have any questions regarding the story, feel free to ask to PM me. I'll try to respond within 48 hours. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

Rachel was still in a daze as she and Brody strolled quietly through the park near her fathers' home. The events during lunch had thrown her for a complete loop. She'd been ready to introduce Brody to her favourite restaurant / hangout by bringing him to Breadstix, hoping to run into some friends of hers from McKinley. She hadn't been entirely surprised to see Finn there since it had always been his favourite place to eat (for the giant portion sizes if nothing else), but she hadn't expected to meet Brody's sister, Briana, at the same time. And she definitely didn't expect Briana to be Finn's date.

Her stomach tightened and her heart felt heavy at the thought. Walking in to see Finn sitting across from an attractive woman hadn't bothered her when she still believed that woman was a fellow teacher. Once she saw the two wine glasses though, she knew it was much more than a casual lunch. Finn had always poured wine or champagne for them when they celebrated romantic occasions; their first real date after Regionals sophomore year, their first six month anniversary, their first date together post New York Nationals, their first time making love, their first real Christmas together senior year, their private celebration the night after winning Nationals, and finally their last time making love, the night before he'd put her on a train and told her to follow her dreams instead of becoming his wife.

And now he was continuing that tradition. With _**another**_ woman.

She certainly took notice of Briana once Finn had uttered the word 'date' and stepped forward to defend her. Briana was everything Rachel wasn't. She was taller by at least four inches, had a smaller, thinner nose that didn't cover half her face and possessed a bust line even Santana would envy. To make Rachel feel even more inadequate, Briana had the same colour skin, hair and eyes that she did. And the look that passed between Briana and Finn as Rachel walked away with Brody made her nauseous.

It was _**her**_ look! The soft, adoring cinnamon eyes that sparkled with mirth, accompanied by a heart-melting, lopsided smile. It wasn't a look he'd ever given to anyone else; not Quinn either time they dated, not Santana when they'd briefly been 'together', and not any of the other girls in McKinley who flirted with him.

But now? Now it _**had**_ been given to Briana.

Rachel shook her head to clear her moroseness, and easily recognizing how hypocritical she was being. After all, she was the one to finally end things between her and Finn. She was the one who'd been drawn to Brody when Finn was away, allowing that attraction to blossom. She was the one who jumped into a new relationship a week after leaving Finn, enjoying how Brody made her feel confident and desired. It was thrilling to have an older man shower her with attention and treating her like royalty. Finn had been kind and sweet, but she couldn't ever claim she was the sole focus of his thoughts. Only Brody had made her feel that way, so she'd opened herself up to a relationship with him. After all, as her fathers and Kurt had both told her, maybe Finn really _**wasn't**_ the love of her life. Maybe she needed to date other men before she could make that claim. Maybe she and Finn really were just a high-school romance and it was time to move on.

For some reason, though, she never considered the possibility Finn would move on as well. It just hadn't dawned on her Finn would consider dating another woman after she left. He'd been so adamant about wanting to marry her, expressing that sentiment in the car when he'd brought her to the train station. 100% certain, right? Didn't that mean he'd remain faithful no matter how long it took or how many other men she dated? Wouldn't he be the faithful knight, forever awaiting his true love's return? He once said he didn't give up easily and had even pursued her when she dated Jesse. Wasn't he supposed to do that again? Wasn't he supposed to keep coming for her until she told him in no uncertain terms to stop?

Reality had soon destroyed her misconceptions and smacked her upside the head. _**Hard!**_ Yes, she'd walked away from Finn, convinced it was the best thing for them both. This time, though, Finn didn't chase her. He let her walk away and turned to work to get over his heartache. And when another attractive woman had shown interest, he rewarded her with his heated cinnamon gaze and gorgeous half-smile, Rachel Berry all but forgotten. The inadequate, obsolete, unwanted feeling that coursed through her was unsettling and far worse than when Finn had dated Quinn a second time. Maybe it was because deep down Rachel knew nothing would come from that union; Quinn was too selfish and Finn was simply on the rebound. But the way Finn leaped to Briana's defence, stood beside her while facing down Brody, and then cast that look of infatuation towards her? Finn Hudson wore his heart on his sleeve, and she knew beyond any doubt he was thinking of handing it over to Briana.

A small sigh from Brody reminded her that she wasn't alone with her thoughts, so rather than dwell on the negative emotions she felt (and knew she needed to resolve) she turned to him and squeezed his hand. "You okay?" Rachel asked.

The two of them had made a quick exit after a few more words were exchanged between him and his sister, with Brody asking to postpone the visit to the museum. He'd been preoccupied ever since they'd left Breadstix. With a quick (and very quiet) lunch shared across the street at Subway, they hadn't really spoken. Rachel knew, however, that parks and large outdoor areas tended to help Brody calm down when upset or frustrated. She wasn't entirely sure why there was animosity between him and Briana, but whatever issues they had were obviously unresolved.

"No, I'm not." Brody said quietly, staring straight ahead as they walked through the park near her home. "I just...I can't believe her, sometimes. She's one of the most talented people I know. I've no clue why she's wasting her time living a life outside of college."

Rachel shrugged, squeezing his hand again to show support. "You know, college isn't for everyone, Brody. Maybe she needs a less structured environment."

"She'd have been fine if not for Ian Black." Brody muttered with disdain.

"Who's Ian Black?" Rachel quirked an eyebrow.

Brody's jaw clenched. "He's the jackass she dated in high school. Used to be a friend of mine, actually. I even introduced them. He was almost as talented as Briana, and I figured they'd hit if off. It worked alright – they were together their entire senior year. The two of them applied to a bunch of different music schools across the States wound up both getting into Oberlin Conservatory. It wasn't Briana's first choice, but she was so smitten she eagerly followed Ian out here. Well, one semester later, Ian decided he didn't like how the school put so much emphasis on classical training. Soon they formed and fronted a band with a couple other kids at the school. They were popular locally and after their first year of school Ian convinced them all they should drop out and start touring. Seven months later, Ian gave everything up; Briana, the band, his friends and just headed home to take over his father's truck rental company. He left her heartbroken and penniless. I'm not even sure why he had such a massive change of heart."

Rachel's mouth hung open a little at the explanation, but she had to wonder if there was more to the story. "That's...that's horrible for your sister, Brody. I mean, I wouldn't wish that kind of luck on anyone. But...why does it bother _**you**_ so much? None of that was Briana's fault."

He sighed and continued strolling with her in the park, not paying attention to their direction or the fact they'd walked in a circle twice over. "I...told her to come to New York. My parents begged me to do something, despite the blow out we had that summer. I ran around like an idiot for two weeks, trying to nail down an audition time, pulling together her audition materials from Oberlin, asking my parents to send me her application files so I could resubmit the info to NYADA, and even searched the net for her best performances. I pleaded with Dean Oliver, the one before Carmen, to give Briana a shot for the winter semester and after seeing her on YouTube, he agreed. He had a meeting in Cincinnati and told me if Briana could make it there, he'd make a special exception and audition her outside the normal schedule."

Rachel's brow furrowed in confusion. "So, why isn't she at NYADA then? Didn't she audition?"

Brody snorted in contempt. "Yeah, she auditioned alright. Blew Dean Oliver away. He told her right then all she had to do was transfer the credits from Oberlin and she'd be welcome to continue her studies. Everything was set. I even found an apartment big enough so we could move in together since I knew dorms would be full." He blew out a breath. "Then she called me, one o'clock in the morning, and told me she wasn't coming. Said she wasn't meant for New York and wasn't meant for Broadway. All of this _**after **_she'd been accepted. I told her NYADA had more options than just musical theatre; there was film performance, aesthetics and criticism, production, directing; told her to just get her education and then decide afterwards what the next step was. Even if she went back to singing in a band, at least she'd have her degree."

"I'm guessing she didn't see the logic in your argument." Rachel turned and faced him, looking up into his blue eyes.

Brody's face was cast down in disappointment as he spoke. "She told me she didn't need a four-year degree to sing in a band and wait tables by day, that it was all a waste of time and didn't I know how many celebrities failed to even graduate high school. I told her the chance of success was a lot better if she had knowledge of different techniques and practices on her side, and that education wasn't a waste, giving up on college _**was**_. That's when she laughed at me and said if I want to be the best educated burger flipper in New York that was my decision."

Rachel's mouth dropped open in astonishment. "What? Hasn't she seen you sing or dance? Or act even? Brody, you're amazing! There's no way you'll fail." She rolled her eyes. "And if you had to wait tables, I know it would be at a dinner theatre where you'd also be acting."

He smiled at her and put and arm around her, pulling her into his side as he continued to walk the same roundabout path they'd already followed. "You're a lot more supportive than my sister, that's for sure. Anyway," Brody blew out a breath, his face resigned. "My parents went ballistic at Briana's decision, and blamed me almost as much as they did her, as though I'd convinced her to not come to New York."

Biting her lip, Rachel shrugged, looking up to Brody. "Are her dreams really that ridiculous? I mean, you and I are hoping to make it big on Broadway. My friend Quinn is studying at Yale, hoping to be a film actress. Another friend, Mike, is in one of the top dance programs in the country. Success isn't guaranteed for any of us. How is Briana's dream any different?"

"I hear you, but school can help expand your talents in all those areas." Brody stated the answer as if it were obvious. "Where in the world can you go to learn how to be a better rock star? You can't. You either have it, or you don't. You either connect with audiences, or you don't. And that's an awfully big risk to take when you have no backup plan. And the connections one can make in an environment like NYADA are priceless. I mean, look at you. You were there for a week and you impressed the hell out of Carmen Thibideaux."

She scoffed at him. "Carmen told me my singing was 'nice'!"

"Yeah, right after she kicked out an opera student. She doesn't impress easily, Rachel. She never told me my singing was nice; all I got was 'not bad'." Brody shook his head, looking out towards the horizon. "With Carmen as the Dean now, there's no way Briana would have another shot. And it disgusts me to think she's wasting her talent, hanging around here and working at some dead-end job without any direction."

_How very similar to Finn. _Rachel thought, not consciously aware of the similarities until that moment. She'd walked away from him, leaving him on the stage alone and knowing he was completely lost. At the time she'd thought it would take years for him to have it figured out and believe in himself the way she did; she wasn't willing to wait that long when she had her own path to follow. But in five short weeks, he'd shown beyond any doubt what exactly he was capable of. _Grease _exceeded all expectations at McKinley, putting _West Side Story _to shame. _Fame _was one of the best numbers she'd seen with New Directions, including her own solos. She learned through the school website that the Titans hadn't yet lost a game. And the music binder showed her just how brilliant he'd become at musical composition and arrangement.

He'd excelled so quickly, she hated the thought that _**she **_was only thing keeping him from reaching his full potential. But all the evidence to date seemed to support that conclusion. Much as she could focus solely on NYADA now that she'd ended things with him, Finn had also surpassed his prior limitations, showing true leadership directing the school play, guiding New Directions in Mr. Schuester's stead, and assisting Coach Bieste on the field.

How could two people who loved each other so much simultaneously be so detrimental to the other?

"Hopefully Briana will come to her senses soon." Brody shook his head, uttering the comment and breaking the silence. "Hanging around small towns, working dumb jobs, dating dumb guys-"

Rachel stilled him, stopping suddenly and pulling on his hand in the process. "Brody, that's unfair. Finn isn't stupid. You saw how _Fame _was blocked and being performed. You saw the video of _Grease_. You know as well as I do that no stupid person can pull that off."

This time Brody rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Geez, Rachel, how long until you finally take the blinders off? Just because he can direct a show choir or high school musical doesn't mean he's fit for anything outside this town. You told me he admitted to feeling out-of-place in New York; that it moved too fast for him. Well, guess what? That's the speed the world _**normally **_moves at. Places like Lima and Livingston are small towns for a reason; no one wants to be there."

Her eyes narrowed at him and she spoke with a steely voice. "My _**fathers **_want to be here. They're known all throughout the Midwest in their chosen profession, and have made a handsome living for themselves. You going to lump them into the 'loser' category too?"

He held her gaze for a moment, obviously choosing his words carefully, and Rachel smirked a bit at thinking she'd stumped him. Before long, however, he responded softly. "Think how much they would have made if they'd lived in New York, Rachel. How much of a difference that would have made in your life, going to an arts school instead of McKinley? Think you'd have been the brunt of everyone's jokes? Think the only guy who paid attention to you would have been Finn?"

Rachel swallowed, thinking seriously about Brody's arguments and knowing, without a doubt, that he was right about each point. Her fathers would have been revered in New York and had several large and active gay rights groups with which to associate. Her own upbringing would have cultivated her talent in the finest arts academies right through her entire childhood and adolescence. And unlike Lima, Ohio, once she'd hit puberty, she'd have had many more potential suitors and dates, not only from schools but also from the larger Jewish community there. Indeed, her entire life would have been different; she'd be hard pressed to say it wouldn't have been better.

"Exactly." Brody responded to her silence, taking it as her admitting defeat in their argument. "So why would I want any different for my sister? She's like us, Rachel. She needs a place where she can shine her brightest. You and I both know it isn't here in Lima, and sure as hell isn't with Finn Hudson."

Without waiting, Brody turned and stalked off towards the park's exit, heading towards her fathers' home. Rachel watched him go, standing stalk still and replaying their conversation through her mind, finding no fault with his logic. Small towns like Lima really weren't any place for the super talented; hadn't every superstar proven that one way or another? Sure, there were those who chose to live in smaller communities, but they were few, far between, and usually moved there after they'd achieved their success.

If Briana was as talented as Brody claimed, then he was right; Lima was no place for her to live. But Rachel was positive any girl would be more than lucky to have Finn by her side.

Any girl whose name wasn't Rachel Berry, it would seem.

She started walking back quickly, following Brody, and steadfastly refusing to allow the tear forming at her eye to run down her cheek.

**XXXXX**

"That's the problem with the mall. When you want to walk, you have to keep going in a circle."

Finn glanced down to his date, smirking at her observation but staying silent. After their lunch (which had gone relatively smoothly, if much more quietly, once Rachel and Brody left) they'd decided to visit the mall just to have a heated, open space to walk in. Briana was cold and there weren't many options for large, indoor places to stroll through, so here they were. They'd been idly talking about safe subjects but the heavy presence of a much more serious topic loomed over them like a cloud.

He wasn't worried about the upcoming conversation, honestly. One thing dating Rachel had taught him was how to listen carefully to the person speaking. In the past, he'd often only catch half of a conversation or tune out what was uninteresting, no matter who it was. It had usually resulted in disaster. Now when someone close to him spoke, he listened attentively, sometimes even repeating what they said in his own mind to ensure he understood. "Nothing wrong with walking in a circle, as long as you don't mind the company." He paused and put his hands in his pockets before adding, "and I'm pretty sure _**I **_like the company."

Briana cast him another smile before linking her arm through his and pulling herself closer. "No, I like the company too. It's just," she sighed and frowned, looking up at him, "I was hoping to ease you into the craziness that's my life, and especially my family. No offence, I wasn't sure if things between us would go that far."

"No offence taken." Finn assured her, nodding in understanding. "It's a first date; I get it. I didn't know either." He swallowed and decided that going straight for the jugular would probably be the easiest way to open up the subject. "So, Brody's your brother? I have to admit to being surprised. You guys don't look much alike."

"I know. Brooke, our oldest sibling, she's a perfect combination of our parents. But Brody looks a lot like my Dad, only with my grandmother's blue eyes. I'm pretty much a carbon copy of my other grandmother, except for my height."

"Well, personally I think you're a lot cuter than your brother." Finn deadpanned, causing Briana to giggle as they continued their walk. Finn pursed his lips a bit. "So, why was he so pissed at you? I'd think he'd be happy to see his sister when he least expects it."

Briana worried her lip a bit and shrugged. "It's a long story. I don't want to bore you with the details. Especially on a first date."

Finn stopped her near one of the second floor glass barriers overlooking the main floor. He gently took both of her hands in his and faced her fully. "Look, Briana, you don't have to tell me anything. We haven't known each other long, but...I want to help, if I can. However I can. I mean, you're really cool and... I want you to trust me, even if it's just talking. You can tell me anything, if you want. Promise, I won't judge."

She cast an appreciative look at him and her smile widened at his words. After a moment, she nodded. "I'll tell you what; let's play the 'Get-to-Know-You Game.'"

Finn raised his eyebrows, smirking in the process. "Not sure I know that game, but I can imagine what it's like."

"Oh, it's simple." Briana dismissed with a wave of her hand. "We're going to ask each other questions one at a time and try to learn about each other. The only rule is that the person who's answering must tell the absolute truth; no holding back, no matter how embarrassing the answer is." She smiled at him and squeezed his hands in hers. "What do you say?"

Normally agreeing to open himself up in such a way would terrify him. There was a lot about his past, especially in high school, of which he wasn't proud. He briefly considered backing out of the offer given Briana's relative, but something in her look made him believe he could trust her. He hadn't ever felt that way with any woman other than Rachel. In fact, if anything, Rachel had proven a couple of times that he _**couldn't **_necessarily trust her. True, the circumstances those times had been radically different from norm, but it was enough for him to sometimes question Rachel's actions.

No, he needed to man-up. That's what the whole issue came down to between him and Rachel; he had run away like a scared little boy and not faced her directly when problems arose. He _**should **_have gone directly to her and admitted his failure once the army had released him. He _**should **_have confronted her the night he knocked on her door and saw Brody there as well. He _**should **_have stayed the morning after their argument and talked things through like two grown adults in love. Each time he _**should **_have done something, he'd instead acted like a frightened kid and ignored the problem, hoping it would all go away.

That wouldn't be the case with Briana. He'd be an adult this time and admit his flaws, whatever they were. He wasn't perfect, but he could be honest and forthcoming. She deserved that much if she were going to date him, after all. "Okay. All answers will be one hundred percent the truth. Yours?"

Briana gave him a beam of a smile and raised her right hand. "I swear all answers will be the truth. Did you want to start, or should I?"

Finn smiled and leaned against the barrier they stood beside. "How about my first question? Why is Brody so pissed with you?"

Briana rolled her eyes as she looked down towards the main floor, chuckling. "Do you want the short or the long version?"

"We can start with the short and go from there."

She nodded and sighed. "Long story short, he went out of his way to get me a shot at NYADA. I was accepted, and then decided not to go. I tossed away a chance he spent two weeks to give me."

"Wow!" Finn felt like he was reeling at Briana's admission. He knew first hand, through Rachel, how difficult it was to get accepted there. Their freshman classes were only twenty students, after all. To think that one of those accepted didn't just defer their acceptance but actually turned it down was like a top college quarterback being offered an NFL contract and refusing to sign. "Okay, uh, maybe you need to give me the long version of that story."

"Sure." Briana nodded and then smiled mischievously. "But after _**my **_question." Her smile stayed in place right up until she spoke again, her face becoming serious. "How do you and Brody's girlfriend know one another?"

Finn blew out a breath and almost started laughing. _**Of course **_she would have noticed the subtle signals and silent communication he and Rachel had sent each other at Breadstix. Briana was a smart woman, after all, and though he thought they'd been subtle, apparently it was obvious enough for her to notice. "Do you want the short version, or the long one?"

Briana raised an eyebrow at the replay of the situation, but remained stoic. "Let's do the same. Start with the short version and we'll see."

He nodded and leaned his back against the barrier for support, sighing deeply. He really hoped he wasn't going to scare Briana off, but if he was going to be upfront and honest, she deserved the truth. "Her name is Rachel Berry. She's my ex-fiancé."

Her jaw dropped in shock, her eyes boring hard into his. "Did...you say _**fiancé**_?"

"_**Ex**_-fiancé." Finn confirmed, his own face serious. "As in _**very**_ ex."

"But aren't you, like, a bit young to have a fiancé, ex or otherwise?"

"Bet you'd like the long version too, right?"

Her harmonious laugh broke through the tension building at that moment, and Finn was glad she shared his sense of humour. After joining in the laughter for a bit himself, Briana looked at him, amused, and then linked her arm with his and continued walking. "Alright, if we're going to do long versions, I guess I'll start. You ask the questions, I'll answer. But remember, I get my turn when I'm done. Promise?"

"Promise." Finn agreed, holding up his pinky finger the way he'd often seen Santana and Brittany do when they shared secrets. Briana giggled a bit at seeing it, then linked her pinky in his as the two nodded to each other and continued walking. "So," Finn began. "Why did you need Brody's help for NYADA?"

"_**Need **_isn't really the right word." Briana sighed, moving a lock of hair behind her ear. "I used to attend Oberlin Conservatory. I got into school along with my ex-boyfriend, Ian. It was a good school, but they put a lot of emphasis on classical training. I didn't mind so much because I knew, no matter what type of music I was learning, I could probably apply it somehow to my singing. But Ian wasn't impressed with the emphasis in that area; he wanted to start a band with me on lead vocals. I agreed because it gave me an outlet for my rock and metal feels. Oberlin didn't give students much of a chance to showcase those talents." She took a deep breath and continued speaking as they slowly walked. "We were good. Really good. We were starting to get a following in and around Oberlin, so the next step was touring. We were doing well everywhere we went, even if we were barely able to pay for gas. We needed to make a choice to stay in school or keep going and see if the band would take off, so we threw caution to the wind and dropped out, committing to the band completely. My parents were furious, Brody and Brooke were in shock, but I figured if we kept going, we'd see enough success eventually that it wouldn't matter. I kept thinking about this one musician I'd heard on MTV talking about how it took a band ten years to achieve overnight success, and kept thinking that would be us someday."

Enthralled with the story, Finn shook his head in astonishment. Not really knowing what to say, he simply bumped Briana gently on the shoulder to urge her along. "So, what happened after?"

"Ian happened, or rather, his complete breakdown happened." Briana swallowed, showing Finn just how painful the memories were for her. "I don't know when exactly it began but Ian started showing signs of depression. He was always drinking and even trying drugs when available. I didn't know half the time if he'd be intoxicated or sober when we got on stage. He tried to push the stuff onto the rest of us, but we all refused. Three months later, he overdosed and was rushed to hospital. They saved him, thank God, but I knew he couldn't continue like that. I told him he had to make a choice. Either clean up and commit to the band or he and I were done. That night, I went back to the hospital to pick him up, and he was already gone. It was days before I found out he went back to Livingston."

_How 'bout that. Briana has her very own tale of epic failure. Just like me in the army. _"Okay, so, you had no band but you didn't go back to school?"

Briana scoffed, blowing a huge breath of annoyance, though not at Finn. He got the sense it was more at the situation she'd found herself in. "I wasn't sure what exactly I wanted, other than to let my parents know I was okay. Me and the guys went back to Oberlin; it was still our home but after having a taste of touring and being in a band and creating something out of nothing, I honestly didn't like the idea of reapplying for the winter semester so I could keep studying Mozart and Beethoven. I told my Mom and Dad I didn't want to go back to Oberlin and they said it was fine as long as I started studying elsewhere."

"Ah!" Finn nodded in understanding, the light bulb going off as he made the connections in his mind. "That's where Brody and NYADA come into play."

Briana shrugged. "It was sweet of him, and I know he worked hard to get me the chance to audition. Part of me thought it might be cool to be in New York with my brother. Two Montana siblings looking out for each other but...Brody had changed. _**A lot**_. He was kind, considerate, always putting other people first. He treated his girlfriend in high school like gold. We met in Oberlin to work out my NYADA audition stuff, and it was like being in the room with a stranger. He was completely different; I mean, I thought it was great he looked so fit and had nice clothes, but he was also much harder and more cynical about everything, pessimistic even. People he'd never met and he didn't know were beneath him, as though being at NYADA would vault him into the stratosphere of high society or something. He even referred to our parents as 'pedestrian'. What really scared me though was how he kept saying we'd be fantastic celebrity siblings, just like the Olsen twins, Jake and Maggie Gyllenhal, or John and Joan Cusack; he seemed to have these grand schemes of us working together all the time and really, I just...didn't really know _**what **_I wanted other than to know I didn't want to waste more time in school doing things I didn't like. So...I turned it down. I don't think Brody will ever forgive me for it, either."

This time it was Finn who blew out a huge breath, unsure what to say regarding all the information he'd been told. At least his belief that Brody was the biggest douche in the world had been mostly dispelled. After all, the guy _**did **_go out of his way to try to help his sister, but that didn't change the fact the dude also tried to force his own dreams onto her. Was he doing the same with Rachel now? Trying to force his way of thinking and plans on her, only this time as a romantic partner instead of a sibling? Should he try to warn her of what Briana had just told him?

Finn shook his head. As much as he knew he'd always care for Rachel, she'd made it clear she could make her own decisions about what was best for herself and it was no longer his concern. She'd broken up with him, and despite whatever reasons she had, that meant he had no say regarding her life or her relationship with Brody. He hoped fervently that Rachel would discover these things on her own before getting really hurt, but either way, it was up to her to look out for herself, not him.

He might mention it in passing to Kurt though. Rachel may not listen to him, but she might listen to his step-brother. They were roommates, after all.

Now, however, he had a more immediate concern, and that was the lovely woman who was his date for the afternoon. They were still walking around the mall, completing most of an easy stroll on the top floor. Deciding to change things up and move to the main floor, Finn ambled over to the escalator, Briana's arm still linked through his as they walked.

"Okay, my turn!" Briana said excitedly, her smile returning as she looked up at him. "How did you and Rachel wind up engaged? I'm assuming you two were in high school, so what happened to make you propose?"

So Finn spoke to her about his history with Rachel, covering all the major events which had occurred in the three years during which their lives were entwined. He covered their relationship through the years of Glee club, competitions, relationship drama, summers together, right up to when he left for the army. During his part of the conversation, Briana remained quiet and attentive, letting him find the right words to convey his thoughts and explain at his own pace. It was surprising to Finn how much history he had to cover about them, and he worried a couple of times he'd scare Briana off admitting some of his more ludicrous choices during those years, but she stayed beside him, arm still linked in his as they walked the main floor of the mall.

Finally, after thinking he'd covered everything, she stopped and sat down at the mall's fountain, patting the space beside her. Finn smiled and sat easily, enjoying the light mist the fountain sprayed now and then.

"I hope you realize I have to ask the next question." Briana said seriously as she turned to him fully, tucking her left ankle under her knee as she sat. "How...how long has it been since you two broke up?"

"Uh," Finn's eyes went wide as he rubbed the back of his neck, unsure if this would be the question that killed the chance for a second date. "Officially, or unofficially?"

Briana smirked and cocked her head to the side. "Interesting counter-question. Is there a difference?"

"Yeah," Finn shrugged, knowing he had no choice but honesty. They'd already promised each other all answers had to be the absolute truth. "Officially, five weeks. Unofficially...over five months, four of which we didn't speak."

Briana pursed her lips. "That's a pretty big discrepancy. And why wouldn't you speak to the woman you're engaged to?"

Finn looked down at the ground, shame coursing through him as he thought about all of his failures from June onwards. "I was pretty messed up. I failed to get into Pace, didn't have a shot at a football scholarship, and then went and shot myself while in the army, ending any idea of a career there, too. I just...I didn't feel like I had any chance of a future of any kind. Everything I touched seemed to just fall apart right in my hands. It took me a long time to realize that even if I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life, at least I knew who I wanted to spend it with, so I mustered what courage I had to go to New York and find Rachel. Thing is...I waited too long. First time I saw her after four months, he was having a pizza picnic in her loft with Brody. She looked guilty at seeing me."

"Ouch!" Briana winced, her eyes sympathetic. "I'm guessing your surprise visit wasn't appreciated."

"Oh, it totally was. She leaped into my arms and I thought maybe I'd misread the situation. I mean, I'm not the jealous boyfriend who can't handle his girl having dinner with a guy friend. But when we went to the bar the night after and I saw her duet with Brody, I could tell there was more than she let on. She finally did admit they'd kissed each other. All I could think at the time was how I should have trusted my instincts, you know? My head knew it was over right then, even though my heart didn't want to believe it. But when I ran away the second time, leaving her alone in New York, she personally flew to Lima to track me down. It was pretty epic how she ripped me a new one, telling me we were done and then walking away without looking back."

"So...are you over her now?"

Finn sighed and ran a hand through his hair. How honest could he really be about this? Over Rachel Berry? That was kind of like being asked if you'd ever get over a near death experience. Rachel had changed all of his perceptions about life and what it took to succeed in the world. She'd taught him about the type of person he wanted to be. She'd shown him that pursuing his artistic gifts was rewarding and worthwhile, and that no matter what might happen to him in the future, she'd always believe he was capable of great achievements.

He looked at Briana and took her hand in his. "I'll never completely be over her, Briana. She was the first woman I ever loved; the first one to teach me how deeply I _**could**_ love. But...the more time it's been since that night five weeks ago, the more I realize what was missing. I mean, she wasn't exactly laid back. She was really intense, and I mean about everything! Performing was her life, and most of what she did centred around that somehow. Now that I can see more clearly without so much heartache, I think it's how she defines herself. Even though she's so much more than her talent, she often ignores the rest. Now that she's in NYADA, I don't think it'll change; might even get worse. And I...I can't compete with that. No matter how well I do for myself or push myself to achieve everything I want, I'll always be second choice to the stage and performing. So maybe...maybe she's better off with someone like Brody who feels the same way. Career first, relationships second. Then she can feed that need to forever be in the spotlight. But that's not me. I mean, sure, I love performing, and I love what I'm doing at McKinley with my old Glee club, but I can do more than that. I'm a good mechanic. I'm a good teacher. I can write music. And maybe I don't know yet what I want to do as a career, but I've learned a lot of other things since being apart from Rachel, and it's good 'cause it's not stuff I would have figured out before, you know?

"But...I know one thing. I know I'm ready to try and move on because I've met someone who made me think it's worth trying again, and worth seeing if I can do better in a relationship; be for her what I couldn't be for my first love." He sighed and squeezed her hand. "If you'll let me, at least."

Briana pursed her lips and stared at him quietly. Finn could almost see the wheels of her mind working through and processing everything he'd just told her. Finally she smiled and scooted a bit closer to him, resting their held hands on her knee. "You know, for someone who claims words are his kryptonite, you're pretty damn good with them."

Finn blushed a bit and shrugged. "Thanks. I try." He cast her a lopsided smirk. "Good enough for a second date?"

"Maybe." Briana shrugged casually as she spoke, but she said it in such a way that sounded to Finn like she'd enjoy the chance to go out again. "But...I need you to pass the test first."

Test? Did Briana really just say that? Hadn't he finished high school already? At the same time, the way she'd said it intrigued him. Finn smiled genuinely, watching as Briana cast her head down and grinned for whatever thought she had that moment. "And what would 'the test' be?"

Briana beamed at him. "There's two parts. First, I want you to tell me a secret. Something you've never told anyone before. It's kind of a game I used to play with Brooke and Brody, but I always thought it was a great icebreaker on my dates."

Finn bit the inside of his cheek as he thought through all of the things that had happened to him over the course of his life. There really wasn't much about him that someone somewhere didn't know. And then, it hit him. Sure, it was embarrassing as hell, but met all of Briana's criteria. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck again. "Promise this stays between us?"

"Pinky promise." Briana nodded, linking her pinky with his again.

He nodded and took a deep breath. "After I first agreed to join Glee club, Rachel made me practice with her in the auditorium, insisting she could get me to reach the high B. Well, she also had this picnic lunch laid out on the floor for us. At the time I thought she was cool to go through all of that for a guy she barely knew, but soon we were touching and holding hands, and she told me I could kiss her if I wanted to. So, despite the fact I had a girlfriend at the time, I leaned over and kissed her. Well, at barely sixteen years old, I didn't have much control over my...uh..._**myself**_, and my girlfriend was a total Christian prude, so when I kissed Rachel and she moved against me, responding all sexy like...uh...well..."

Briana's eyes were big and round, and she was obviously fighting to keep in a fit of giggles. "The volcano erupted?" He rolled his eyes, and it was then Briana finally broke out laughing. Finn knew however, that she wasn't doing so maliciously, and her free hand came over to grab the one that already held her other one. "Oh, my, Finn! How long did that take to clean up?"

"When you're using cheap paper towel in a high school washroom? Forever." Finn sighed and smiled at Briana who was still giggling. "That's just between us, okay? I never even told Rachel that's what happened. She thinks I ran off because I got nervous." After Briana made a sign of crossing her heart, Finn nodded. "Okay, your turn. What's a secret you've never told anyone else?"

She blushed furiously and swallowed, and Finn got the sense he was about to be let in on something very private. After a moment during which her eyes didn't even meet his (which he was learning quickly wasn't the nor with Briana Weston) she looked back at him and muttered quietly. "Ihavemyownprivatepornstash."

Finn didn't catch much of what she'd mumbled other than to think he heard the word 'porn' in there somewhere. He gave her a lopsided smirk and leaned a bit closer. "Come again?"

Briana shoved him playfully on the shoulder, also smiling, before leaning in closer and speaking a bit more slowly. "I know, it's unusual for a girl, but...well, I kinda enjoyed watching smutty movies with Ian when the two of us were together. And once he left, well...a girl has needs, and sometimes it was hard to simply use my imagination, so I found a store and got a few of the more tasteful selections they had and, uh...I use them when I'm alone and...in need."

Finn laughed in good nature, now much more intrigued by Briana that he had been before (and he was certainly intrigued enough before). She pulled out surprises he'd never have expected on him, and this was a secret he'd never have guessed she'd share. He had to wonder if it was because he own secret was sexual in nature, or because she was sending more signals his way. It was a far cry from both Quinn and Rachel; they'd both been prudish the first time he dated them (and Quinn wasn't much better the second time). Briana, by contrast, seemed very confident in the matter, as though it was simply another part of what made her herself. It was refreshing, and Finn enjoyed the idea of being with a woman who was as comfortable about that issue as she was about her favourite music genres.

But, being a first date, Finn didn't want to push the envelope too far, so he decided to drop the subject. "Okay, well, that was...uh...educational for us both, I guess. You mentioned the 'test' had two parts though. What's the second part?"

Briana turned her head and gave him another direct gaze. "Kiss me."

Finn could feel his heart hammering hard, but wasn't entirely sure he understood what she was asking. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss her, just that he was very aware this was a first date and already their plans had been derailed by the appearance of her brother and his ex-fiance. He stared at her, trying to decide if she was serious. "Are you sure? I mean, this hasn't exactly been a normal first date."

"No," Briana chuckled a bit. "But, well, I kind of like unconventional And you're pretty unconventional."

"Me?" Finn pointed to himself and scoffed. "Hardly. High school hero, life zero, Briana. That's me in a nutshell."

"I don't think so." Briana moved closer yet again to him, her hand resting on the lapel of his leather jacket.

"You don't?" Finn asked. "It's the same Midwest story of so many other guys. Big high school hero. Mr. Popular. Mr. Quarterback. Then school ended, and he worked in a dead-end job for the rest of his life."

"Mmmm, really?" Briana tilted her head to his, and he could feel her breath fanning his cheek through her disbelieving smirk. "Because running a tire shop, along with a national champion glee club...that's _**so **_dead-end at the age of..._**nineteen**_? Look at me; karaoke hostess. Now _**that's **_dead-end."

Finn felt himself get drawn closer to her. They were so near each other they could speak in quiet, hushed voices yet hear each other perfectly. The rest of the public and mall were completely outside their field of awareness. "At least you know what you want. You want to sing, be in a band. I still don't know."

"You just need time to find our passion and dream. And there's nothing wrong with figuring that out on your own after high school's done."

"Like you?" Finn asked, very aware of the fact that their lips were only inches apart now. He could feel his blood racing as every nerve lit on fire.

"Not like me." Briana breathed as she came closer. "I don't think I'm on my own so much anymore."

Their lips finally met, and Finn felt a warm glow course through him. It wasn't the fireworks he saw with Quinn, nor the soul-searing intensity that Rachel always left him with. No, instead, it was comforting, inviting, calm and peaceful. It was like lying in the sun on a warm summer's day and letting the heat wash over him. It was so different and yet compelling at the same time. And Finn knew he wanted more of that feeling as soon as possible. Briana's lips moved against his again and this time her tongue gently stroked his, albeit briefly, before she pulled away and sighed in contentment. Finn opened his eyes to see hers already staring at him happily.

"So," Finn spoke low, keeping their conversation private, "do I pass the test?"

Briana grinned at him. "What time on Friday?"

* * *

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Hola! Yes, this story's still going. Yes, I plan to update FC soon. The chapter stalled a bit before I worked out where I wanted it to go, but now that that's figured out, it'll be next on the priority list (I think). Thank you very much to those who have read, subscribed and especially reviewed this story. Yes, I'll even take bad reviews because at least someone out there cared enough to comment. If anyone wants to know why I write stories the way I do, you can PM me and I'll gladly discuss. In the meantime, please enjoy the next installment or, if you're not enjoying this story, please feel free to read another author's work (we all know there's no shortage of Glee FF out there). Thanks.**

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary.**

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?" Brody asked as he and walked into the music store behind Rachel. "It's money out of your pocket. They must have something there you could try."

She smiled at him as she headed over to the proper section, unbuttoning her coat a bit as she did so. "It's for New Directions, Brody, so yes, I'm sure. Now that Jacob's delivered the information I need, I know exactly how to do this. With the proper vocal and instrumental music, and a little direction from yours truly, it'll be ready in no time. Then they'll closer to victory and Finn can rest easy knowing he's only _**one**_ song away from a full show. He'll come back, rested and refreshed, to see another song ready for the stage. He saved us with an off-the-cuff song in sophomore year, and it's time I return the favour."

Her boyfriend chuckled and shook his head. "Can't let go of the past, can you? You helped them to five of their six trophies. Isn't that enough?"

"Something you should get used to Brody is that I'm a driven overachiever. I'm not going to settle simply helping them rehearse when I could contribute more significantly. Really, the proper music and two rehearsals should be fine to give them the basis of a new number. It'll cut their work in half."

Brody snorted. "Cut Finn's work in half."

Rachel rolled her eyes. There were many things she loved about Brody; his talent, his looks, his confidence, the way he made her feel sexy and desirable, and the ways in which he showered her with attention. But his jealousy and animosity towards Finn was starting to get on her nerves. Were they in junior high, still? She sighed dramatically while searching through the sheet music. "You know, I'm starting to think _**I'm **_the one who should be jealous of Finn. You talk about him more than I do, lately."

"I wouldn't even think about him if he wasn't dating my sister!" Brody shot back, perusing the contents of a separate bin.

"Date, Brody. There were on _**a **_date. As in _**one**_. And they were having lunch in a restaurant, not dinner at one of their places. It's rather innocent when you think about it." Rachel swallowed, trying to forget about the unfortunate meeting they'd had with Finn and Briana or that fact that Briana looked like a high school boy's wet dream. Even after saying it was innocent Rachel wasn't sure who she was trying to convince; Brody, or herself.

Brody crossed his arms and huffed in disagreement. "You didn't see the look she was giving him. Trust me; there was nothing innocent about it."

Rachel took a steadying breath, not wanting to let thoughts like that invade her mind but couldn't help the familiar feelings of jealousy and resentment settled in. She tried to ignore them and shrug away her discomfort. "Then be thankful Finn isn't the type of guy who sleeps with a woman on the first date."

"But he'd make out with her no problem, right?"

Rachel looked up at him, eyebrows arched. "Well, you did."

Brody scoffed. "As I recall, I said I was happy being friends. You leaned over and kissed me."

"You weren't resisting." Rachel reminded him as she continued looking through the sheet music selections. "And _**you **_were the one who told me the week before all you could think about was kissing me. Pretty big invitation, I'd say."

Brody shrugged. "We're together now, that's all that matters. But see, we're practically made for each other. We're both talented, Broadway bound actors. What the hell do Finn and Briana have in common?"

She chuckled a bit. Was Brody really that blind? Both obviously had a deep love of music, both were living in Lima (though Rachel still wasn't clear when Briana moved from Oberlin), and both were high school graduates unsure about their futures. The commonalities were so clear a child could see them. Indeed, so evident Rachel had cursed in her mind how fate or karma seemed intent on widening the chasm between her and Finn. Bad enough Finn moved on to dating other women (though Rachel knew realistically it was simply a matter of time) but he'd also chosen one who'd cause further animosity with her current boyfriend.

Life wasn't fair. In Rachel's mind, truer words were never spoken.

"Anything else for you, Mr. Hudson?" A sales rep said in the other room.

Rachel stilled and turned her head towards the sound of the voice, frowning. Was that Finn they were talking with? She couldn't be sure since he was hardly the only person with the last name of Hudson in Lima. Then again, which other Hudson would have reason to be in a sheet music store? After looking around a bit, she noticed the tall man standing at the counter, bent over and seeming to write a…was he writing a cheque? She didn't think he even had a checking account. Beside him was a stack of about six or seven different piles of sheet music, each pile no doubt a different song.

Finn shook his head. "Nah, I think that's it. This time, at least."

The salesman nodded and took the cheque from Finn's hands, ringing it through the register and then handing over the receipt. "I'm surprised to see you buying these. You usually buy choir arrangements. These are all solos."

Finn shrugged. "I can alter them as need be. Thanks for the help." Quickly, Finn grabbed the music and turned towards the exit, doing a double take to see Rachel and Brody turn towards him. He frowned, eyes shifting between them both before sending a lopsided grin Rachel's way. "Stalking me today?"

Rachel was so relieved to hear Finn's easy jibe she felt like allowing all the tension between them to escape in uncontrollable laughter. It was the first normal, stress-free dialogue he'd given since their break-up. Maybe things between them would be able to fall back into a friendship after all. His easy comment had her thinking so. Of course, he steadfastly ignored Brody, but Rachel decided to take what small victories she could. She chuckled and gave him a genuine smile. "No, we just thought we'd stop in and take a look around for…uh...for...um-"

"NYADA project." Brody offered her quickly, keeping quiet on Rachel's real intent to find a piece for New Directions. He motioned around the building. "I have to admit, you've got a good selection here. To get variety like this is a thirty minute subway ride in New York, unless you want to pay for NYADA"s crazy bookstore mark-up."

She sent Brody a quick, thankful smile before turning back to Finn. Brody may not have liked what she was planning with New Directions or helping Finn so much, but he was still supporting her decision to do so. It was nice considering how, to date, he'd been a miserable bear on this trip.

Finn raised an eyebrow at Brody, obviously surprised at his positive comment about something in a small town. "Yeah, well, Rachel's been coming here for years, and Mr. Schue left me signing authority on New Direction's account, so I thought I'd get a few pieces and see if I could turn them into something. If we get by Sectionals, that is."

Rachel marvelled at Finn's dedication to the high school Glee club. For someone convinced five weeks ago he had no direction in life, he certainly behaved like a dedicated professional who actually taught at the school and not simply paid a small stipend to take over an extra-curricular activity. "It's…they're lucky they have you take over for Mr. Schuester, Finn. And I'm sure Sectionals will be amazing."

He shrugged off the praise. "Guess we'll see. Feels like the blind leading the blind most days, but if we can pull it all together it'll be good." He motioned with his head towards the door. "I really have to get going, though. Kurt told Mom you're taking over ND for a few rehearsals and now I'm on errand duty. Talk to you later, 'kay?"

"Of course. See you, Finn." Rachel waved once and Finn smiled again, nodding to Brody as he left the store. His demeanour had been so relaxed and cheerful that she had to assume his date with Briana must have gone very well.

Unfortunately, that thought immediately made her stomach twist into knots as an unbidden image of them kissing flashed through her mind. She cursed herself internally. Was she really so petty that she didn't want him happy without her? If that was so, why did she break up with him in the first place? She'd moved on to Brody, so why shouldn't Finn? Maybe Briana could give Finn something Rachel couldn't at this point. Why couldn't her emotions accept that if her mind could? Sometimes it seemed the war between her head and heart continued endlessly, and she was just the poor person stuck in the middle forced to mediate the conflict.

Brody put a hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts to look at him. He also motioned with his head towards the entrance. "I'll be right back. I just have to talk to Finn about something."

Her eyes narrowed and she spoke low and dangerously. "Brody, don't you dare cause a scene outside. I don't care how much you hate Finn; I am _**not **_going to bail either of you out of jail if you start a physical altercation."

"Gah! Relax, would you?" Brody shook his head, an easy smile forming. "I'm not going to fight him! I just want to talk to him. It'll all be civil, okay? Promise."

Rachel gave him a hard look and crossed her arms. "It better be. I'm serious about not springing for your release."

"And I'm serious that I just want to _**talk.**_" Brody rolled his eyes even as he headed towards the door. "Watch in the window if you don't trust me."

Without waiting for a further response from her, Brody exited the store and started running in the direction where she assumed Finn had parked. She sighed as she watched him go, but dismissed her own nervousness about the situation. They were both grown men, and despite staring each other down at Breadstix earlier that day, she figured the animosity had diminished in the hours since. And if they did happen to get into a fight and arrested by police, well, at least they'd get it out of their systems. She chuckled a bit as her imagination provided a picture of the two men forced to share a hospital room while recovering from each other's injuries and bickering the entire time.

Hmmm…maybe she should watch in the window. Just in case.

**XXXXX**

Finn carefully placed the sheet music on the passenger seat of his truck, trying to make sure it was all secure and wouldn't fly forward should he need to hit the brakes quickly. His mind swirled with the images of Rachel and Brody together in the sheet music store, seemingly happy and going about a couple-like activity as though they'd done it for years and it hadn't been him beside her before now. He could feel his ire build from it, but willed it away quickly, reminding himself that this was the new reality. Rachel didn't want him anymore. She'd left him to figure out for himself his own dreams, despite saying several times last year that she'd help him to find new ones. Of course, Finn had also told her several times he wanted to go to New York with her, and yet when he had the chance to stay and work it through, he ran away.

He sighed as he climbed in and took position behind the wheel, cursing how once again things in his life just refused to work out the way he wanted.

As he started the ignition and put the truck in gear, he noticed Brody running towards him, flagging him down. Finn rolled his eyes, really not wanting to talk to the NYADA junior. Already he could imagine the threats or insults the older boy would throw his way, especially about only being worthy of small town Lima. It might technically be true Finn didn't need to hear it yet again. If it wasn't illegal to run over pedestrians, Finn might have just stepped on the gas instead of the brake. Instead, he resigned himself to having a discussion. He put his truck back into the parking gear, rolled down his window and spoke curtly. "What is it, Brody?"

Brody's hands came up defensively. "Wow! I haven't said two words and already you're hostile. Did your date not go well or something?"

"Well enough for a second." Finn replied swiftly, internally celebrating as he noticed Brody's face fall a bit at his answer. "Outside of that, I'm not giving details."

"I wouldn't ask." Brody nodded in agreement. "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell. I'd think less of you if you did."

"It's possible you could think _**less **_of me?" Finn countered, his head going back in mock surprise.

Brody sighed and placed his hands on the bottom of the truck's window, leaning on the door a bit. "Look, Finn, no matter what we think of each other, we have two things in common. We both care for Rachel. We both care for Briana. You can't deny that anymore than I can."

Finn slowly nodded in agreement. "Okay, that's fair. So?"

Brody swallowed and looked a bit nervous, wiping his mouth with his hand before speaking. "I…I'm hoping you can give me Briana's contact information. I don't know her number or address in Lima."

"And your parents wouldn't have it?"

The NYADA student shrugged. "I'm not on great terms with my parents. They're…not real understanding of the pressures I'm under getting a career going in New York. They still think all you need to get a Tony is talent."

"Funny, I heard that actually helps." Finn replied, crossing his arms.

"It's a big part of it, but if you don't look the part and have the right image, no amount of talent will ever help you. It doesn't work that way."

"Might want to tell that to Barbara Streisand."

"There are always exceptions to the rule, Finn." Brody responded, also crossing his arms. "And Streisand's time was forty years ago. Would you apply the same NFL standards from the sixties to quarterbacks today, or do you think times have changed?"

Finn grunted, grudgingly conceding to Brody's point. "I don't even know if Briana wants to talk to you, dude. She didn't sound like your biggest fan. You're insane if you think I'm going to ruin _**my**_ chances with her just so you can piss her off again."

"Finn, c'mon, I'm her _**family**_." Brody said, all but pleading with him beside the truck. "You really think I want to repeat of what happened when she turned down NYADA? I just want to reconnect and be her brother again. And it's _**Thanksgiving**_. What better time to try than now? It's a family holiday and we're both in the same town, right?"

Finn bit the inside of his cheek and looked away, thinking about Brody's words. It was true that Thanksgiving really was a family holiday, and if anyone understood the importance of family it was Finn Hudson. If it hadn't been for his Mom and Burt taking him in and consoling him after the debacle in New York, he wasn't sure he'd still be sane. And Kurt really was more like an actual brother than step-brother. The bond between them had grown since their parents married, and Finn could only imagine what a bond between two siblings who grew up together would be like. Much stronger, he was sure.

"I'll tell you what." Brody said, interrupting Finn's thoughts, and he smiled as he held his hand out to shake Finn's. "I'll even owe you a favour. Anything you like."

Finn's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Anything?"

Brody rolled his eyes and pulled his hand back out, holding it up as though thinking. "Anything that doesn't directly involve Rachel." He hesitated, and then put his hand back in front of Finn. "Or Briana. Just between us, man to man. Promise."

He swallowed, weighing the options in his mind briefly. He didn't trust Brody as far as he could throw him. The dude did, after all, move in on his girlfriend knowing she was with him. But at the same time, he didn't want to deny anybody the chance to reconnect with family. He couldn't imagine not having his mom, Burt or Kurt in his life at this point. And Brody already admitted to having issues with his parents. What was left if not for his siblings?

Finn glanced at him and had to admit that Brody seemed sincere. He finally nodded and shook Brody's hand, both their grips firm and friendly. Brody quickly pulled out his cell phone as Finn did the same, scrolling down to Briana's contact information. "I only know her phone number and building address. I've haven't seen her apartment, so I don't know the unit number."

"No prob. I'll figure it out. I won't even tell her I got the info from you, 'kay?" Brody quickly copied the info from Finn's phone and then pocketed his own, stepping away from the truck while Finn put the truck in gear. "I really appreciate this, Finn. Thanks."

"You haven't talked to her yet. Might want to wait to thank me." Finn drove away with a smile at noticing Brody's concerned look.

**XXXXX**

Rachel smiled as she walked into the choir room, seeing the four sophomores seated haphazardly around the room. The rest of the group she'd already entrusted with Tina to continue practicing 'Fame' and brainstorm other song ideas. This group of four, however, were going to be under her tutelage, and she was going to quickly cement the start of an outstanding number for New Directions' Sectionals competition. She'd show that anyone, even sophomores new to the demands of show choir, could be coached to an award-winning song. In so many ways, these four reminded her of four sophomores who, only three years ago, almost caused the complete and total collapse of New Directions. Babygate had rocked the group to the core. Finn almost left permanently, Noah and Quinn were barely able to concentrate due to the drama, and Rachel thought she'd lost any trust she'd gained with her colleagues by revealing the truth of Quinn's pregnancy to Finn. She knew from speaking to Tina earlier that these four were similar in their chemistry; friends one minute, enemies the next. By getting the group to work together on the song, she could ensure these sophomores wouldn't suffer the same near disastrous fate.

"So, we're _**not **_doing our solos?" Jake asked, his eyebrows rising in surprise as Rachel handed him a piece of sheet music. "Isn't that what Mr. H. wanted us to do, though?"

"Trust me, Jake," Rachel said as she smiled sweetly and handed out sheet music to the three other sophomores. "Finn likes winning more than simply following convention. I've known him for years. This piece will help you win."

"But the point of the solos was to see which of us can perform at Sectionals." Kitty responded, taking the sheet music out of Rachel's hands and glancing at it briefly before rolling her eyes. "_Chicago_? Really?"

"Actually, it says the publisher is in Orlando." Ryder corrected her, pointing at the bottom of the page to indicate the publishing rights. Kitty turned and glared at Ryder as though he was a complete idiot, a look Ryder only noticed when he glanced back to her from his own seat. "What?"

Kitty rolled her eyes as she turned back to Rachel. "Must we do this? It's… _**old**_."

"I love the open mind you keep about these things, Kitty." Marley commented from behind her, her legs crossed and the sheet music in her lap. "_**Grease**_ is older, and I'd think you could easily identify with the character of Roxy."

Kitty turned towards her, scowling. "And why would that be, Marley? Are you saying it's because I'm a complete, psychotic bitch?"

Marley looked back at her, unphased. "No, because you're...blond."

Ryder and Jake chuckled behind their own sheet music, and Rachel smiled at seeing the group of four in front of her, but didn't want to let tempers flare too much between the two teen girls. It was pretty obvious they didn't get along. "Actually, you're both right. _Grease _the musical was written and produced in 1971, long before the _Chicago _musical which didn't première until 1975. However, _Chicago'_s based on a play written in 1926 with the same name by Maurine Dallas Watkins, and that original play actually did get to Broadway several decades before _Grease _was even conceived. The playwright was a journalist who covered the real life trials of murderess Beulah Annan and Belva Gaertner. Watkins' columns in the _Chicago Tribune_ were so popular, she wrote a play based on them, which in itself was quite remarkable for a woman during the prohibition era. Neat, right?"

The blank, doe-eyed looks she received from the four sophomores made Rachel feel like the crazy high-school theatre chick she was three years prior. Obviously, Mr. Schuester (and by extension, Finn) were not keeping up the tradition of teaching any of the Glee club members the basics of Broadway. She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "The song will need you four to work together, and therefore you'll _**all**_ be in the spotlight." Rachel smiled at her own genius, clapping her hands and bringing them down towards the two girls. "It's perfect because it can be adapted a myriad of ways, including to encompass more vocal parts than might be written."

"Dude, wasn't your brother on prohibition?" Ryder asked Jake, leaning over to speak quietly even though Rachel could hear every word.

"Probation, doofus!" Jake shooed him away. "Probation is totally different than prohibition."

"But they're both against the law, aren't they?" Ryder asked.

Rachel smacked her forehead with her hand. This was going to be tougher than she thought, and she silently wondered how Finn was able to keep control of these four _**and **_the ex-teammates together. "Can we focus on the song and not worry about probation and prohibition, please? We have a fair bit of work to do if this is going to be ready in time."

"No need to worry, Ms. Berry. All our songs are 'in time'." Ryder nodded, smiling at his own pun.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at his joke while the other three groaned in response. She wondered briefly if this new student was somehow channelling Finn himself. At least Ryder's puns didn't involve references to her breasts. She sighed and motioned towards the stage. "Let's get started, shall we?"

**XXXXX**

_The white scoop neck with the grey jacket and black skirt? Or the pink and gold top with the beige? Of course, I'll need black boots for the first, but probably could use my brown leather half-boots for the other outfit. That might be better. Change the look up a bit for him. _

_What the hell is your problem, Briana? Your date isn't for another two nights and you're already worrying about what to wear? And look at Finn! He's a jeans and polo kind of guy. Do you think it'll matter? _

Briana sighed and grabbed her phone, taking a quick snap shot of each outfit that lay on her bed so she could think about it later. After storing the clothes away, she pushed her way out of her room and joined her roommate in the living room area.

Shirley, her roommate, was busy doing up her hair, lifting it off her uniform and tying it in a bun. She was a blond, older woman, in her mid thirties, Briana guessed, who worked at the Holiday Inn. Usually Briana didn't see her much since she usually worked the swing shift at the hotel, but tonight she was filling in for the manager as well, so would likely not be back until the earliest hours of the morning. Briana had been lucky to have her as a roommate since she took care of most of the bills on their two bedroom apartment. Well, really, it was _**Shirley's **_two bedroom apartment. Briana's supervisor with the karaoke business had connected her and Shirley together about accommodations since having a roommate reduced Shirley's rent, and Shirley appreciated the company (sporadic as it was) and cleaning that Briana did around the apartment.

"So, how did the date go?" Shirley asked, pulling some leftovers out of the fridge to take for lunch.

"Well. Really well." Briana smiled at the memory as she collapsed on the couch. "I thought everything was going to explode when my brother suddenly showed up, though."

Shirley's eyes went wide as she turned towards her, her lunch gathering temporarily halted. "Your brother? As in the one in New York? What's he doing here in Lima?"

"Visiting his girlfriend's parents. She's from here and happens to go to NYADA, too. And wouldn't you know it, she and Finn were actually in high school together."

Briana stopped short of revealing the entire history about Finn to Shirley. First of all, she doubted the woman would really care given her age; she was well beyond college dramatics. Second, Briana was still trying to work through exactly how she felt knowing Finn just five short months ago was actually engaged and ready to marry someone. One side of her mind warned her it was too soon to take Finn seriously regarding a romantic relationship, but the other side was telling her that Finn really had nowhere left to go in regards to Rachel Berry. She was with Brody now, and one thing Briana knew about her brother was that girls did not break up with him. Ever.

Every time Brody had a girlfriend, he'd also been the one to end things with them. He was a regular heart breaker which Briana never would have envisioned given his two-year track record with his high school girlfriend. Once in New York, he changed in that manner too with a new girlfriend almost every semester. She'd have thought word would get around after Brody dumped his fourth girlfriend from NYADA second semester of his sophomore year. Unfortunately there were always new, young, eager freshmen who'd walk straight into anything he offered, caught up in his looks, his charm and his talent without paying heed to any warnings that might circulate through the female student body. Was it just another aspect of show business with which she couldn't identify? She wondered sometimes if that was the case, and if so, would she ever really fit into her dreams? She couldn't imagine having a revolving door on her bedroom with a sting of guys lining up for her.

No, she was happy now that there was even one guy interested. True, she'd have to be careful and make sure Finn wasn't just transferring his feelings from Rachel to her, but she didn't get that sense from him. Despite admitting he'd never be completely over his ex-fiancé, he seemed genuinely interested in Briana as a person in her own right. He was funny (if you liked lame puns and bad jokes, but she appreciated the effort), attentive without being overbearing, and didn't try to impress anyone by being something he wasn't. And he was, admittedly, absolutely _**gorgeous**_ with those cinnamon eyes and dimpled half-smirk. And that kiss….did it really have to be so _**perfect**_? It pretty much killed any chance of there simply being a friendship between them. It had been hours after the date and he was still continually invading her thoughts.

"Well, you know what they say at Disneyland. 'It's a small world after all.'" Shirley packed up some fruit with her leftovers and then walked to the closet in the foyer, pulling it open to retrieve her coat. "I'll be gone a while, so don't wait up, dalrin'. Have a good evening." She stopped at the door before opening it. "What're your plans tomorrow?"

Briana shrugged a bit. "Turkey TV dinner and a good movie, probably."

Shirley shook her head. "Try not to spend the day alone, Briana. It's Thanksgiving. Why not call up your date and see him early?"

The younger woman shrugged. "His family is all here for Thanksgiving. His step-dad is Congressman Hummel and he and Finn's mom came in from DC. His step-brother is here too." Briana chuckled. "It's funny. I've never met a guy who lives at home yet still on his own at the same time. By next week, they'll all go back to their jobs and he'll be at his parents' place house-sitting."

Shirley laughed. "Sounds like a good arrangement for him, yes. Well, try to have some fun, okay sweetie?" She waved once before exiting the apartment, leaving Briana alone to her thoughts.

Deciding that sitting around and doing nothing wasn't going to cut it, Briana grabbed her guitar, a pencil and some paper, then set herself up in the living room. She made sure she could write lyrics as they came to her while she strummed around to find a good melody or catchy riff on the guitar. Soon, she had the makings of what she thought was a neat riff, and began penciling in some lyrics.

_The roads were long that led me here  
__I can't recall a time I rested  
__Shadows of failure kindle my fear  
__Inside my soul they've nested  
__The golden stars misplaced their light  
__No colours here I've lost all sight  
__But the blackness parts uncontested  
__As the darkness wanes, I'm reinvested _

Briana sighed while scratching her head and tried to turn the last phrase over in her mind. It seemed kind of odd that it would come out that way, but she enjoyed the imagery it invoked. It wasn't something to discard out of hand. Maybe she could work on it some more.

Her phone suddenly chimed to life, her generic ringtone sounding off beside her. She grabbed the phone and glanced at the screen, wondering who it could be. She secretly hoped for Finn, and if not, at least her fellow karaoke colleagues; maybe they were having an impromptu get together with friends. Deciding to take a chance on the number, she accepted the call and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Briana."

She sucked in a breath and she could feel her eyes narrow a bit. "Brody?"

"Yeah, it's me. You know, the least you could have done is phone or email me your new address and phone number when you moved there."

Briana sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Why would I do that? So you can gloat about how much better your life is at NYADA while I slave away at some stupid low paying job, hoping to make my dreams come true?" She paused afterwards, sitting up straighter. "Come to think of it, how _**did**_ you get my number? You bury the hatchet with Mom and Dad?"

There was silence on the other end for a moment before Brody spoke. "No, I just…researched it and stuff. You know, I _**can**_ work with Google pretty good."

She scoffed at him. "Uh huh. So good you found a mobile number from a very large cell phone provider? Don't feed me bullshit, bro. You caved and asked Rachel for Finn's number, then begged Finn for it. Right?"

More silence greeted her before Brody finally spoke in a subdued voice. "Not at all. Rachel wasn't even part of the process."

"But you still got it from Finn somehow, I assume."

Brody sighed on his end of the phone. "Does it really matter?"

She rolled her eyes and put the guitar down, wondering if this little breach of trust was enough to cancel her date with Finn. Finn knew she didn't like her brother and yet still succumbed to the charm of Brody Weston and passed it on anyway.

After her annoyance coursed through her though, prompting the thought of cutting ties with Finn, she remembered the taste and touch of his lips on hers and the way she relaxed instantly, warmth and calm slowly spreading through her and sparking that feeling of desire she hadn't had in a long while. She also remembered their conversation and how it had been so easy to open up about her family, her past with Ian, and how he'd shown no hesitation to trust her back with his own secrets and intimate details. No, she knew just from her own emotions she wouldn't cancel on Finn. And in hindsight, Brody having her number wasn't that bad a thing. It might be good in emergency situations, if nothing else. "Fine, fine. What do you want, Brody?"

There was another pause on the end of the phone before Brody spoke. "I...I was hoping we could meet tomorrow. You know, it's Thanksgiving, typical family holiday, and maybe we could try to be real siblings. I mean, how long has it been? Over a year now?"

Briana swallowed, wondering if she could trust Brody with what he was saying or if this was just a ploy to beg her back into resubmitting for NYADA. Having gone through the auditions once, she was pretty sure it wouldn't be hard to duplicate or perhaps do even better than before. But she still sensed that it was the wrong move for her. NYADA focused on _**dramatic **_arts, most of which didn't really interest her. If they' had an equivalent, like a 'NYAMA' that focused on the musical arts, then she might have considered it. "If this is just to try and get me to New York, it won't work Brody."

"Well, let's meet and talk at least. Wouldn't face to face beat talking on the phone?"

Briana sighed, running a hand across her neck to relieve the tension gathering there. She had to wonder if Finn, with those large hands of his, might be any good at neck massages. Maybe she'd have to ask him to rub her shoulders next date. "All I can manage is afternoon coffee, Brody. I'm busy the rest of the day."

_Yeah, busy with your Swanson turkey TV dinner and a well watched copy of '_The Commitments'; _you're a rock star, girl! _

"Afternoon coffee sounds good. I'll see you then at, say, 1:30? The Lima Bean, right? Rachel said it was better than Starbuck's."

Briana smirked. "Wow, I actually agree with one of your girlfriends for a change. At the Lima Bean. Just us. Sound good?"

"Fantastic. See you then, sis." Brody said, hanging up almost instantly.

It was only after she listened to the dead air for a few seconds that an ominous sense of dread filled her. No doubt Brody was going to try to convince her to go to New York and, at the very least, join a band there. She could even hear the arguments in her mind; more (better) musicians, more (better) opportunities, more (better) contacts, more (better) agents, more (better) publicity, more (better) exposure...it was all just more, more, more, and better, better, better for Brody. Yeah, she appreciated that he wanted her to achieve her dream, much as he had (briefly) when he'd been on Broadway for a three night stint, but Briana had learned in her band with Ian that making something popular and making something worthwhile were two completely different things. Besides, it was a lot easier to build a fan-base in a place with scarcely any good original music than in a market completely saturated with talent. That's why so many great bands came from places people wouldn't expect.

Resigned to meeting her brother the next day, she was at least going to call Finn to confirm if it was, indeed, he who'd given Brody the number. She had a hard time believing Brody was that proficient with a search engine (he was a theatre arts major, after all). She was very interested to know what Finn's reasoning would be and could almost imagine him stumbling over his words to put it all in context for her.

Scrolling down her list of contacts, she quickly found his number and selected it. She put the phone on speaker mode since she was now alone in the apartment. After the second ring, she heard the phone click on. Before Finn could even say a word, Briana was speaking. "I know you gave my number to my brother, so don't both denying it. I just want to know why and what he offered in exchange."

There was pause on the other end before a feminine voice sounded through the speaker. "Hello? Can I help you?"

Briana glared at the phone, her mouth falling open in shock at hearing a woman's voice and a streak of anger coursing through her. She phoned Finn and another woman was answering? Was this Rachel, or yet another girl Finn was dating? Was he being dishonest somehow about his romantic life?

_Settle down, girl! You've had one real date and shared a kiss. You're hardly exclusive...yet. "_Uh...hi? I was...uh...I was phoning for Finn. Is he around?"

"He's just in the shower. Can I leave him a message? Who's calling please?"

"My...uh...my name is Briana. I met Finn the other night at...uh...at the mall and we...um..."

The woman started laughing a bit on her end of the phone, even as Briana heard the tell-tale sounds of her working in a kitchen. "Let me guess, you exchanged numbers and you're calling to set up a date? I'm surprised honestly. I wasn't sure Finn would take my advice. I'm only his mother, after all."

_Oh! My! God! This is his _**Mom**_! _Briana swallowed a bit and suddenly felt much less sure of herself. Usually she waited a while before allowing a boyfriend to introduce her to his parents. "Um...well, actually, Finn and I already had one date. I thought-"

"Oh, so _**you're **_the reason Finn was in such a good mood this evening. I swear I haven't seen him smile like that in months. So, my dear, what are _**your **_plans for Thanksgiving? Heading home to see your parents?"

Briana swallowed. This conversation was spiralling out of control really fast and she was getting uncomfortable, but considering this was the _**mother **_of the man she liked, being rude or even indifferent was not an option. "I...well, I can't really go home. My parents live in Montana. I don't have the money to get home, so I'm just going to have a quiet evening in-"

The gasp of shock on the other end of the phone stilled her tongue. "Nonsense! That's completely unacceptable. I won't have the woman my son is dating _**alone **_on Thanksgiving evening."

"Uh," Briana gulped and wiped her brow, swearing that the temperature had just increased in the two bedroom apartment. "Well, we've only had one real date, Ma'am. I don't want to intrude on family time. I mean, Finn and I are _**really **_new and-"

"Well then come for dessert, if nothing else, dear. For heaven's sake, no person should be home alone all evening on Thanksgiving. We always have a few choices, including pumpkin pie, ice cream, brownies, and of course there'll be apple pie. Finn would get extremely cranky if he didn't see an apple pie during the holidays. He's never met one he didn't like, after all."

Briana giggled, suddenly imagining a salivating Finn Hudson holding an entire apple pie in one hand and scarffing a massive bite into his mouth with his bare hands, cave-man style. And she had to admit, the idea of having a bit of company that wasn't directly related to her insane family would be a welcome treat. It was just the 'meeting the family' aspect that hung her up a bit. Really, they'd only had _**one **_date. True, it was decent enough for them both to want a second, but did she want to really want to complicate things by meeting Finn's parents?

Of course, it also gave her the opportunity to see how Finn treated his family. It was often said you could tell what kind of person a man was by how he treated his own mother. Seeing how Finn reacted with his mom might give her insight into how he'd act with her, too.

Without realizing it, Briana was already speaking. "Dessert sounds great, Mrs...uh..."

"Carole, dear. Just call me Carole. We'll see you tomorrow. I'm not sure the feeding frenzy will be done by seven, but if you don't mind watching grown men devour a dead turkey carcass in its entirety, it shouldn't be too bad."

"Okay, sure. I can do seven."

"I look forward to meeting you, Briana. I'll text you the address so you can find the house easily. Until tomorrow, dear."

With that, the line clicked dead. Briana stared at the phone in silence, wondering how the hell two phone calls and a half hour could change her Thanksgiving Day from one of utter boredom to one of complete chaos. And all because of a man she'd just met and had one date with.

One thing she was quickly learning; being around Finn Hudson was going to be an adventure.

* * *

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Hopefully I still have some readers as I know it covers territory many Finchel and even Glee fans don't like. But the story is still asking to be told, so I'm going to go with it and hopefully I'll keep most of the audience I've gathered along the way. Thank you to all who are reading, subscribing and especially reviewing this story. I truly appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer - She Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

Fifteen minutes late and Brody finally strolled into the Lima Bean, shoulders back and a swagger in his step. Briana sighed at seeing him. He seemed no different now than he had over a year ago when she'd met him in Oberlin; same expensive clothing, same overconfident demeanour, and the same cocky grin. At least he wasn't storming in and interrupting a date this time.

Of course, that reminded her of where she was going for dessert that night. She swallowed down her nervousness over that issue and tried to focus on the task at hand.

Just as she raised her arm to show her place, Brody nodded and walked over. He grinned as he pulled off his coat and sat across from her. "Hey, Sis. Happy Thanksgiving. How's life treating you?" After setting his coat on the back of his chair, he leaned over and gave her a slightly awkward hug.

Briana returned the gesture with one arm, but then shrugged. "Well, all things considered. I got your favourite. Still mochaccino, right?"

He smiled and drank a sip gratefully, enjoying the drink. "Thank you. I haven't had one in ages. Usually too expensive for us college kids to think of having, and Rachel's mostly vegan in her diet."

Briana leaned back in her chair, eyeing her brother suspiciously. "So, you and Rachel; how long has it been now? A month or so, right?"

Brody raised an eyebrow before having another sip of his drink and returning it to the table. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Let me guess; Finn told you that we met at NYADA, I sensed Rachel was vulnerable and swooped in to steal his girlfriend, right?"

"No, he blames himself for it mostly. But since you brought it up, did you?" Briana crossed her right leg over her left. "I wouldn't put it past you since leaving for New York. And why Rachel instead of the other ten or so freshmen girls added each year? She the only one willing to pay you some attention?"

He shrugged. "She was the most interesting. Small town girl, unjaded by NYADA or the big city. I enjoy her optimism and hey, she's super hot. She's the perfect girl. And she's like us, Briana. Talent simply oozes out of her. The first time I heard her sing, I was mesmerized. She might have the best voice at the school." He smirked. "Honestly, that she had a boyfriend back home didn't concern me. You know as well as I do high school romances don't last. Mine didn't."

"You broke Carmen's heart, you know." Briana pointed out. "She really thought you guys would be fine long distance."

Brody grimaced but shrugged it away. "It was silly for us to believe that; we were young and foolish." Brody sniffed and wiped his nose quickly. "Besides, the distance was too much to contend with."

"That's not what you had Carmen thinking for the first four weeks. Love letters, Skype chats for hours, texts back and forth." Briana leaned forward, her eyes meeting her brother's. "Suddenly distance was an issue? After two years of happiness?"

Brody paused briefly, his face tightening a bit before he shrugged one shoulder and had another sip of his drink. "What do you want me to say, Briana? I outgrew Livingston, alright? And I outgrew Carmen." He regarded her with knowing eyes. "Don't tell me the same thing didn't happen to you and Ian. He got homesick and took off back to Livingston, right?"

Briana went tight-lipped on the issue, turning from Brody's blue-eyed gaze and staring at her own drink. She'd never told her family what had happened with Ian, how the drugs and drinking had consumed him to the point she could barely recognize the person he'd become. Although his sudden departure from the band and from her life was painful, leaving her empty and distraught, she took solace when she'd later learned he was doing okay back home running the family business. But Briana knew that for herself going back wasn't the answer.

"Look Briana, we both know you should come to New York. You're wasting your time here in Ohio. Rachel's from here and even she recognized the need to leave. Come to the city where people can see and hear how good you really are. Start studying again and make something of yourself."

"Doing what, exactly? Singing backup for some trendy one-hit wonder band? Doing shows in lounges or bars and trying to peel men's hands off me every five seconds? Or hey, maybe I can be a karaoke hostess there too. How awesome would that be?" Briana spat out sarcastically before she sighed and looked at him earnestly. "Brody, I know you want what's best for me, but New York isn't it. A person just gets lost in the shuffle there. I want to build something for myself artistically, in a band or a solo career; not just be another nameless singer making money as a hired gun."

Brody adjusted himself in his chair and brought his right ankle up to rest on his knee. "I know you want the rock star life Briana, but you'd have a better chance in New York than here. And the musicians you could find? Ten times what you would here. You'd be popular in no time if you wrote and played the right type of music."

"If all I wanted was popularity I'd go sing for Disney. It's more than that. I don't want to be just another bubblegum pop star people hear on the radio. I want to build up something that's smart and worthwhile. Something that makes people sit up and take notice, not something you listen to and forget five minutes later." She shook her head sadly. "You never understood that, Brody. I'm thinking you never wanted to understand. Popularity isn't everything."

"Without it, you don't have a career." Brody said pointedly, having another sip of his drink. "The musical I was in on Broadway? Not popular. Lasted three nights. _**Wicked**_? _**Les Mis**_? _**Phantom**_? They're popular. Even the general public's heard of them. Which composers do you think are still working?"

"Miley Cyrus is still working too. It doesn't mean her popular stuff isn't complete shit, Brody."

"I'm don't think her bank account cares about the quality."

"No, but _**I **_care about the quality of _**my **_work. I'm kinda picky that way."

Brody snorted as he put his coffee back on the table. "Too bad you're not as picky in the men you keep company with."

Briana actually laughed right in Brody's face, causing him to scowl. "If you sat down and had a half-way decent conversation with Finn, you'd probably find you like him. He's talented too; I heard him and his step-brother sing a duet couple nights ago. He absolutely nailed his part."

Her brother raised an eyebrow at her. "You're going out with him because he sang a song well? Shouldn't he sing well? Dude was male lead for his glee club, right?"

"No Brody, I'm going out with him because he _**asked me nicely**_, which is more than I can say about Ian when you introduced us. Is it because I've had a date with Finn that you don't like him, or is it because he used to be with Rachel?"

"Yes." Brody said flippantly. Briana reigned in a burst of anger towards her brother. She really had to wonder what happened to make him so against small towns or the people who lived there, especially since he came from one himself. He leaned towards her. "Look, I don't doubt that, overall, Finn's probably a good guy; I'm sure Rachel wouldn't date an abusive S.O.B. But he's the poster-child for under achiever. He graduated with a B+ average and he's done _**nothing **_with his life. He had no plan for after school and aside from Pace didn't even _**think **_to look at college. And to top it all off, he shot himself in the army! I mean, seriously? How hard is it to put the safety on before cleaning a rifle?"

Briana rolled her eyes. "Oh, right. I forgot that you've never made _**any **_dumb mistakes in your life, have you? Like when you decided to ride your BMX bike down a toboggan hill and split your head open? And who was it who nearly choked himself to death by taking a big bite of steak in high school?"

"Neither of those happened in New York." Brody returned, having another sip of his drink. "And unlike you, I didn't follow a guy out there completely smitten and nodding happily at everything he wanted."

Briana let the truth of the remark hit home, nodding in acceptance as she stirred her coffee slowly. "You're right about that. I made a mistake with Ian. I should have considered my own options. But I did learn a lot about myself; what I want and don't want for my future and whether college was right for me. I also got to travel a lot when the band was on tour, see some of the country. How many others can say that? I also learned what I want in a relationship, Brody. What happened with Ian...that's stuff I _**don't**_ want. And it's stuff that wouldn't happen with Finn."

"You sure of that?" Brody asked, his eyebrows going up. "I mean, this is a dude who abandoned his girlfriend for four months before showing up out of nowhere to get her back."

Briana pursed her lips and cocked her head slightly to the side. "Is that what Rachel told you? That Finn abandoned her?"

Brody smirked, sitting back and putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed gesture. "What did Finn tell you?"

Briana sipped her drink and responded carefully. "Many things. He pretty much covered the entire relationship between him and Rachel, right up to when she came back to Lima to chew him out and break up with him. I'll agree he shouldn't have ignored her for so long, but it didn't sound like he was in any kind of head space to continue things with her. He'd just sacrificed their life together to put her on that train and send her to NYADA. How do you go back to just being her boyfriend when you were once her fiancé?" Briana shook her head. "I'm not sure I'd have been so selfless, honestly."

After a too long moment of quiet, she looked over to Brody, whose face contorted in confusion. His eyebrows dipped in the middle as he regarded her seriously, and she could feel tension suddenly radiate from him. He cleared his throat and leaned forward on the table, looking at her seriously. "What...what do you mean, fiancé?"

"Finn and Rachel, Brody." Briana said dismissively before having another sip of her drink. "Who else have we been talking about?"

Briana turned back to him after putting her drink down to notice Brody's jaw had dropped open and his eyes were gazing at the table blankly. She had to wonder how he could have gotten so lost in the conversation when suddenly it dawned on her. Her hand flew to her mouth as she looked at him, and her heart actually clenched as she watched comprehension slowly cross his face. He exhaled a breath he probably didn't realize he was holding and swallowed thickly as his eyes closed. Briana reached over and grabbed her brother's hand. "Rachel didn't tell you, did she?"

Brody, uncharacteristically, was at a loss for words. He looked back up to his sister and she squeezed his hand upon seeing the hurt and disbelief wash over him. After a moment, he finally spoke. "God, that...I can't believe it! It makes so much more sense now. Everything she's done and how he's reacted and...it was more than just high-school dating, wasn't it?"

Shaking her head, Briana continued on and mentally cursed that Rachel hadn't told Brody the full extent of her previous relationship. "They were only an hour away from their appointment with the Justice of the Peace. Everything else was set; the reception, their apartment, it was all ready to go. Instead of marrying her, Finn put her on a train to go to NYADA and follow her dream."

He buried his face in his hands. Briana was sympathetic as she watched his eyes fill with moisture before he quickly rubbed it away. "I'm a fucking idiot. All this time I thought they were just another dumb high school couple who'd break up anyway. And now..."

Briana nodded and got up from the table. She shrugged herself into her coat and grabbed her purse. "Now, Brody, you really need to go talk to Rachel."

**XXXXX**

It was quiet during dinner. Unusually quiet. Considering her fathers had gone all out and cooked far more food than the four of them could ever eat, Rachel figured Brody's normal appetite would emerge along with his usual talkative demeanour that surfaced in the evenings. Instead, he'd only taken a modest serving of food and was eating quietly. She felt some tension from him but didn't understand why. He'd barely said anything since he'd returned a few hours ago from his coffee with Briana, opting instead to do some reading for his History of Theatre course. Rachel didn't want to pry into whatever was bothering him. One thing she'd learned from her time with Finn was that sometimes guys just needed to work out things on their own. Finn had always come to her to let her know when he was ready to talk, and she figured since Brody was older and more mature he would do the same. Obviously it was something to do with Briana since he'd seemed fine, even chipper before he'd left to meet her. Maybe she'd insulted him again, or laughed at him for choosing college and not trying to break into the industry right away. It seemed the two siblings had vastly different ideas on how to approach a possible performing career.

"I hope everyone saved room for dessert." Hiram turned to address the NYADA junior. "We have a lovely Pear and Sour Cherry flat pie that LeRoy found a recipe for on the internet. We had to adjust the ingredients a bit to accommodate Rachel's vegan diet, but we've gotten pretty good over the years at figuring out the proper substitutions. Would you care for a piece?"

Rachel smiled and reached over to squeeze Brody's hand as she spoke. "Daddy, you know Brody and I don't eat desserts. Too many calories can ruin our efforts to support a proper weight and the fit look needed for the stage."

Brody shrugged and removed his hand from hers. "I don't know Rachel. I don't think one piece will matter. Pear and sour cherry sounds like the perfect marriage of flavours for such a dessert. I'll try some."

Rachel frowned at the unusual expression. It wasn't the typical way Brody would speak, but she figured maybe she wasn't as used to his colloquialisms as she thought. She shrugged and turned towards her dads. "Guess we'll both try a piece, then."

"Excellent!" LeRoy chimed in, smiling at them both. He looked at her pointedly as he gestured towards Brody with his wine glass. "See honey? You have to relax and enjoy your life now and then. I know you have a sweet tooth, too."

Rachel chuckled with both her fathers. "Yes, and I've tried to curb it, though Kurt doesn't make it easy when he insists on bringing cake home every weekend."

Brody nodded. "Yeah, and he always goes to that little bakery around the corner. Everything they make is delicious. Kurt mentioned they're really well-known for their wedding cakes, too."

"Uh…really?" Rachel was taken aback by Brody's claim, curious about why her boyfriend had dropped that tidbit of information. And really, why hadn't Kurt told her that himself? Usually her room-mate passed along all such nuggets of information. Not that it was useful to her now, but it might be in the future. "I didn't know that."

"It's amazing how much you can learn just by listening and telling someone things, isn't it?" Brody asked in a light-hearted voice, though his face and eyes belied it with their serious expression. Rachel glanced at him and noticed his eyes staring uncomfortably hard at her. Had she done something to upset him since they'd sat down for dinner?

"Excellent." Leroy said again, standing up from the table and starting to gather up the dirty dishes. "Would everyone like coffee, as well?"

"Please." Brody nodded.

Rachel turned towards him, surprised. "I didn't think you liked coffee after six."

Brody shrugged again, leaning back in his chair. "There's still lots you don't know about me, Rachel." Brody looked over towards LeRoy and Hiram. "Do you need me to get the cups with the saucers? After all, we don't want to leave rings on the tablecloth, do we?"

He stood up and placed both hands down on the table in front of him. After he stood and removed his hand, a small box was suddenly sitting between Brody and Rachel. The ring in the box sparkled, its diamonds reflecting the light from both the candles and chandelier. Rachel was stunned silent as she gazed at the ring, sitting there, wondering if Brody had lost his mind. Was he really proposing after only five weeks and-

Wait!

The ring looked familiar. In fact, it looked _**extremely **_familiar. She'd recognize it even across the room.

Her engagement ring from Finn.

Rachel's heart clenched and she could feel every muscle in her body freeze completely as she stared hard at the jewellery in front of her. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened in shock. Slowly, she turned from the ring in front of her to meet Brody's gaze.

His eyes were steely and accusing, and his lips sealed in a tight line. The next words he spoke were harsh and bitter. "Sorry Mr. and Mr. Berry. It seems I already left a ring on the tablecloth."

"Brody," Rachel could feel the panic and fear rise up inside of her as he continued staring at her unsympathetically. "I can explain. Honest."

"Explain what?" Brody asked with a scathing voice. "Explain how convenient it was to not tell me how serious you and Finn really were? That you were actually engaged? That you were an hour away from committing the rest of your life to him before he put you on a train to NYADA?"

"Sweetie?" Hiram interrupted, looking at her questioningly. "Didn't you tell Brody what happened back in June? Hiram shook his head and looked at the NYADA junior. "Honestly, it was the most mature decision I've ever seen an eighteen year old boy make. He just gave up everything up for the girl he loved."

"Loves," Brody corrected while staring at Rachel. His eyes narrowed. "I think those feelings still go both ways, don't they?"

"_**NO**_!" Rachel insisted, coming to her feet instantly. "I mean…yes, I _**was **_in love with Finn. Deeply in love with him. But it's in the _**past, **_Brody! It was…it was just silly teenage infatuation that went too far. I can see that now."

"Really? So, now they're just silly teenage feelings?" Brody crossed his arms. "That's why there was a big heart with Finn's name on your loft wall the first time I visited? That's why you dropped me like a sack of bricks and leaped into Finn's arms the moment he showed up at your door, even though we'd been making out right then?"

A gasp of shock came from Hiram and LeRoy both as they regarded her, their eyes going wide. "Really, honey?" LeRoy asked. "That all happened on the same night?"

Now Rachel could feel the anger begin to build inside of her. She allowed it to emanate through her voice as she cast a glare at her boyfriend. "Wouldn't it be better to discuss this matter in _**private?**_" She spoke through clenched teeth.

Brody shook his head. "Oh, I disagree. I think I'd like to get your father's perspective." Brody turned to them both, putting his hands on his hips. "For how long was she hung up on Finn? Was it longer than just their senior year of high school?"

Both Hiram and LeRoy swallowed, glancing between Rachel and Brody. Rachel turned towards them, pleading in her looks for them to not answer. Thankfully, they both remained silent. But like her, she knew Brody could read their body language, and that language screamed the answer as surely as if they'd responded verbally.

Before Rachel could think about how to proceed, Brody turned back to her. "'_Qui tacet consentire videtur_'. 'Thus, silence gives consent'." He took a step towards her and his eyes blazed. "Were you _**ever **_planning to tell me?"

"I didn't do it to deliberately hurt you, Brody." Rachel reached for his hands, but Brody refused to let her hold them, clenching them into fists. Instead, she settled for her hands on his forearms. "I just…I didn't want to scare you away! I wanted us take this slow and ease you into everything first; for us to be comfortable with each other before I told you the entire story with Finn. I swear that's _**all**_, Brody."

Brody's voice echoed through her without sympathy "It's been over a month, Rachel! _**A month**_!"

"_I just needed to think about things…"_

"_You had four months!" _

Rachel shook her head to clear out that fateful conversation from weeks ago and focus on what was happening directly in front of her. She took a deep breath and looked back up Brody to say something, but was cut off before any sound words could be spoken. "It was even longer since we'd met and I told you I had feelings for you. How much more comfortable do you have to be? How comfortable are you even now?"

"_Are you sure there's nothing going on between you and that Brody guy?" _

The similarity was eerily familiar, as were the feelings, but Rachel mentally deafened herself to the echo of Finn's words all those weeks ago.

"Brody, I… " Rachel took another breath and brought her hands up to squeeze his shoulders. "I…I was going to tell you, Brody. Honest. I just hadn't gotten to it quite yet. I was waiting for the right time."

"When the hell was that going to be?" Brody asked harshly, staring at her with a disgust and anger she'd never seen in him. "Another month? Two? A year?"

"I didn't want you to think there was more between Finn and I than there actually was, Brody!"

"_I didn't want you to think of me as just another Lima Loser." _

Angrily she imagined herself pushing everything from those fateful days aside into a corner of her mind and closing the door. Why were thoughts of that breakup conversation running through her mind now?

Brody moved to step around her, but she quickly pushed herself in front of him, blocking his path. She stepped closer, trying to ensure he stayed there through her physical actions. "Yes, Brody, we were engaged, okay? But it wasn't a _**real **_engagement."

Brody scoffed. "What was it then? Some play you were involved in? A pretend engagement that just happened to have a real diamond ring, reception venue reserved, and a time to meet a J.P. at City Hall? You're saying none of that was real?"

"Brody, we were _**too young**_! I was a teenager that just got completely wrapped up in love without thinking of the practicalities involved. I didn't see anything or anyone else in my future but him."

"And what do you see now?" Brody asked the questions with a stone cold voice.

"_You are my first love, and I hope with all my heart you'll also be my last." _

The memory flew freely through her mind as her voice hitched, no sound coming forth. It was literally stuck in her throat. She closed her mouth and then opened it again to speak, but once again her voice failed her. What was causing her to freeze like this, she couldn't say with certainty. Suddenly she felt the same dread and panic that she had during her NYADA audition when Carmen stood up to leave. Her mind whirled at a frenetic pace to try to pick a thought, _**any **_thought, to grab a hold of and focus on so she could continue the conversation and make Brody understand why she hadn't revealed the truth of her and Finn's engagement.

But her thoughts wouldn't be stilled, her panic wouldn't cease, and her breathing was almost non-existent. She stared helplessly at Brody, trying to come up with something, _**anything**_, that would give him a satisfactory answer. And still nothing came to mind.

"That's what I thought." Brody said, moving around her. He walked down to the guest bedroom and reached right inside the door to pull out an already packed suitcase. When he turned, he looked at both Hiram and LeRoy sadly. "Mr. and Mr. Berry, thank you very much for your hospitality, but I think it's time I head back to New York. I have a lot of thinking to do, and I'm not sure this is the best place to do it." He held a long look with Rachel before he continued. "Not while things between Rachel and I are so…uncertain."

He walked over to the closet quickly retrieving and pulling on his coat. Rachel glanced at her fathers, both of whom could only stare open-mouthed at the proceedings in front of them. She scurried over to Brody with tears in her eyes and spoke in a rushed, terrified voice. "Brody, please, just stay and we can talk it out, okay? I promise we…we'll work this out together, I promise. We can do this! We can do anything together. It's you and me, right? You and me together. We can work it out. We can. We can. Please! Please! Please! We'll figure it all out together. Just don't leave. Don't leave. Don't!"

"You lied to me, Rachel. A lie of omission, but a lie none the less. I'm not sure where we stand anymore." He pulled his coat on then turned towards her fully, shaking his head. "Maybe in New York we can work on it, but not here; not now. I have to go."

"_But I can't do this anymore. At least not now. We're done!" _

Her grip on Brody's arm was tight and tears were leaving wet tracks down her cheeks, no doubt running her mascara. She imagined she now looked like a pathetic, sad raccoon, but she didn't care. She couldn't have her boyfriend leaving thinking she was trying to be dishonest. "Anything!" Rachel cried desperately. "I'll do anything for you! I will, Brody. Just...just give me a chance and...tell me what you want me to do. I'll do it. I will!"

He paused and turned back to her with narrowed eyes, his lips tight and forming a straight line. "Meet me in New York. Tomorrow."

Rachel shook her head, trying to understand Brody's request. "To...tomorrow? Tomorrow's Friday! I have rehearsal with New Directions. You know that."

"Drop them."

She swallowed thickly, her mouth open in astonishment to even hear her boyfriend suggest that. Rachel stared into Brody's eyes, trying to decide if he was being serious in his request or not. His icy gaze didn't waver, and Rachel knew in that moment that this could change everything between them.

"Brody," she said cautiously, coming to stand in front of him and grabbing his free hand in hers, even more tears coming forth. "I...I can't just drop them. You know that! It's unprofessional."

"Unprofessional?" Brody asked, pulling his hand free from her two small ones. "You're volunteering! No money's being exchanged, Rachel. There's nothing keeping you tied to them."

"Brody, you know I promised them I'd do this. I promised New Directions! I promised Finn!"

He stared at her, and if possible his eyes got even harder than before. Rachel wasn't sure why until it suddenly dawned on her what exactly she'd said.

"_I promised Finn!"_

Nodding, Brody picked up his suitcase again. "Thank you. Now I know _**exactly**_ where your loyalties lie." He turned and continued walking down the path, pulling out his cell phone and dialling a number as he continued to walk away. She heard him faintly giving the nearest intersection site to a cab company.

As he continued walking, Rachel could feel her heart breaking for the second time in as many months. Tears flowed freely down her face. She hadn't meant to hurt him by not revealing her engagement; it was just easier to ignore and push it to the side. The very few people to whom she'd talked about it, such as her therapist, had been aghast at how someone so young could think to throw her life away by marrying too soon. Brody had seemed to accept that she'd had strong feelings for Finn when they'd last talked, but obviously he didn't understand the sheer depth to which they'd run. No one did. She was trying to move past it all but it wasn't an overnight process. Why couldn't people understand that? She was better than she'd been in September, but everything here in Lima reminded her of what she'd gone through all those weeks ago, leaving Finn behind just as he had left her in June.

Now Brody had left as well. But their relationship was still new, and Rachel believed she could fix it. She'd do what she hadn't with Finn. She wouldn't call or text; she'd let him cool off and meet him in New York on Sunday. That way he'd have some down time before she approached him to mend their hearts.

Before more tears could spill forth, she turned and retreated back into her fathers' home, humiliated. She needed to figure out how to repair the damage done. It was possible to do, she was sure. She just needed a plan first.

**XXXXX**

"Finn, are you sure you don't want more scalloped potatoes?" Burt offered him some more, the serving spoon held aloft in the air by his step-father. "I can't because of my heart, but damn, they were great. You should eat up."

The former quarterback shook his head. "Nah, I'll just have another slice of turkey and call it a meal. Besides, there's apple pie still."

Burt shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Nineteen years old and he's already worried about his food intake."

Kurt sipped his wine and nodded towards Finn. "Personally I'm happy Finn cares about his it. He's not playing football or basketball now, and he's not constantly dancing in glee, so his exercise level has dropped considerably. Of course, he wasn't really _**dancing**_ much in glee. More like imitating a frog in a blender."

"Hey!" Finn frowned at his step-brother as he snagged a large piece of turkey from the tray. "At least I tried. I'm just, you know, dance challenged."

"Which I don't understand, dear." Carole said from the other end of the table, placing a hand on his arm. "You play the drums like a metronome and yet your rhythm on the dance floor escapes you completely."

Finn shrugged as he cut his new slice of turkey. "I'm 6' 3", Mom. It's a lot to co-ordinate all at once. At least with drumming I'm sitting down."

Kurt smiled as he swallowed another sip before returning the glass to the table. "We do prefer it when Finn is sitting, it's true. He's far less likely to break anyone's nose that way."

Finn rolled his eyes and spoke around his food. "It was an accident! Rachel forgave me for that a long time ago. Why do you always bring it up?"

"What kind of brother would I be if I didn't point out all of your flaws and mishaps?"

Burt and Carole both laughed as Finn grimaced and returned to his turkey. He knew he'd never live it down how he'd swung his arms too wildly one rehearsal. It had knocked Rachel on her ass like a rag doll while smashing her nose and giving her two black eyes in the process. But really, wasn't it at least _**partly **_her fault for standing so close? She knew his wingspan. Why'd she try to dance right next to him knowing the choreography required the arms to be extended out so far?

_**Ding dong! **_

Finn froze a bit, looking over towards the door from the dining room and hoping that behind the door was not who he thought. It wasn't that he'd be rude or impolite to Rachel, but this was his home and sanctuary, and the last thing he needed, especially on the holiday, was to see her and be reminded of everything he'd lost just a few short weeks ago. He cast a look towards Kurt, silently asking if he was expecting his roommate.

Kurt caught his look and shook his head. "I'd have warned you first. Honest, I'm not expecting anyone."

Carole smiled as she walked towards the door. "It's not Kurt's guest. It's mine. Well, mine and Finn's, actually."

_Mine and Finn's? _Finn frowned, wondering who the hell his mother was talking about. They had very little contact with his grandmother since to this day she still didn't approve of Carole's early pregnancy nor of her rushing off to get married so young in life. And no one else was coming to mind.

Carole reached the door and opened it quickly, but it opened towards the dining room and thus the view of the guest was obscured. All Finn could hear was Carole's happy voice coming from the other side. "Hello dear. Welcome to our home. I'm really glad you could join us."

"Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Hudson...I mean, Hummel. Uh...or is it Hudson-Hummel?"

"I told you dear, it's Carole. Please, let me get your coat."

The door closed and Finn's fork fell from his hand in surprise, clattering on the plate beneath, as a young brunette woman peered over to him across the room. Her smile was bright and warm, and she looked stunning in a pink and gold top with a tan skirt. Her hair cascaded loosely around her shoulders in a casual way. Finn stood up instantly. "Briana?"

"Hi, Finn." She waved her fingers at him quickly before turning back to his mother. "Thank you again. You really didn't have to do this and-"

"Nonsense!" Carole dismissed her concerns away, one hand going to Briana's back and guiding her further inside. "You said yourself you wouldn't be going home. I'm happy to have your here."

"What? Wait! Who's 'Briana'?" Burt asked, looking back to Finn and Kurt for an answer.

Polite to a fault, Finn remained standing as Briana approached the table and walked to the side where he sat. He quickly pulled over one of the unused chairs that had been set beside the wall and held it for her. Smiling in appreciation, she smoothed her skirt and sat down as he gently pushed her chair in for her. "She's...uh...well..." Finn returned to his seat, his eyes never leaving the woman now beside him. "She's...my date."

"Date?" Burt's eyebrows went up in surprise. "You...you're dating again?"

Finn swallowed, looking at Briana before turning to his step-father. "Well...we had _**one**_ date at Breadstix yesterday and-"

"They just met." Kurt interrupted him, nodding at Finn's appreciative grin. "At...at the...at the tire shop. Briana came in for a drink, isn't that what you told me, Finn?"

"Really?" Carole turned towards the young woman after sitting back down. "Briana, I thought you said you two met at the mall?"

"Uh..." Briana and Finn's eyes met, both knowing they were caught between two different cover stories. Finn scrambled to think of a way out of this mess without revealing that it was actually karaoke night at the bar where they'd met. He didn't think either his mom or his step-father would appreciate knowing they met at a bar that never carded people, especially since his step-dad was a Congressman.

"It was both." Finn suddenly blurted out. "I mean, yeah, she came into the tire shop to get a drink and we spoke a bit, and then I had to go to the mall later that day and ran into her again. At..uh..."

"At the music store." Briana picked up, masking Finn's hesitation. She smiled and spoke to Carole and Burt. "Believe it or not, we were both looking in the metal section. That's when we started talking about our favourite bands and stuff and ...well...we just kept talking and then Finn surprised me and asked me out for lunch yesterday." She smirked and ruffled his hair once. "I couldn't say no to those dimples."

Finn flushed red as both Burt and his mom laughed heartily and Kurt's eyes went wide at the already private gesture of Briana touching Finn's hair. Finn minutely shook his head to keep Kurt from saying anything , an action which caused Kurt to roll his eyes and then present his hand across the table. "Well, anyway, it's nice to meet you, Briana. I'm Kurt, Finn's gay ole step-brother, and if you ever think Finn's dressed well on any of your dates, you can thank me later for choosing his outfits in advance."

"Any chance we can stop talking about my shortcomings?" Finn glared at his brother.

"Sorry Finn. Each of them must be revealed and discussed. Any woman who chooses to go out with you should be informed of the dangers to which she's exposing herself. Full disclosure is required by law, after all."

Finn stared at his brother, dumbfounded, before Briana smiled and put a hand on his arm in reassurance. "Don't worry, Finn. I won't abuse whatever information I'm privy to." She paused, then added, "much."

"I like her already." Burt nodded in approval as he and Carole laughed, both instantly warming to Briana. Finn was happy she seemed relaxed and at ease with his family, but did it really have to come at his expense?

"Are you sure you wouldn't like a bit of dinner before dessert, Briana?" Carole asked, gesturing to the food. "As you can see, we have more than enough left over."

"If for no other reason than Finn decided to control himself this year." Kurt added as an aside. Finn gaped at his brother, quietly indicating he should stop talking altogether, but as usual Kurt turned a blind eye to Finn's plea. "Last year most of the food was gone after Finn took too deep a breath while sitting down."

Briana laughed before turning to Carole and nodding. "If you don't mind, Carole, I'd love some. I tried to eat my TV dinner but it wasn't very appetizing. And that turkey does smell wonderful."

"Of course, dear. Just let me get you a plate and some cutlery."

As Carole rose to retrieve the necessary items from the kitchen, Finn swallowed his mouthful of food and stood. "Mom, why don't I help you with it. Maybe get Briana a drink." He turned back to his date and smiled. "We have some pop if you'd like. Juice, milk, bottled water and..."

Burt scoffed at him and shook his head. "Briana, you're old enough, I think, to have a glass of wine during a holiday meal." Burt looked up at Finn and shook his head. "She sees us all with a proper drink and you don't offer her one?"

Finn stammered a bit, looking at his step-father. "Uh...well, I...uh...didn't want to assume anything."

"What are you drinking, Finn." Briana asked, looking at his glass curiously. She grabbed his glass and sipped it just a bit before smiling. "Bud Light with Lime? I'll have that, please."

Finn gawked at her for a moment before smiling in a lopsided manner. "Right, okay." He quickly followed his mother into the kitchen and away from the dining room, pulling out a beer from the fridge as his mother gathered the plate and utensils. "Mind telling me _**when **_exactly you invited Briana and why you didn't tell me first?"

Carole expertly reached into drawers and cupboards as she spoke. "It was meant to surprise you, Finn. That's all. She called yesterday while you were in the shower and she seemed like such a nice girl on the phone that I thought it would be rude to not at least have her over for dessert." Carole looked at him knowingly. "And you had a big smile on your face when you got in last evening. I thought it'd be nice to meet the young woman who put it there, that's all."

He exhaled explosively, rolling his eyes as he twisted off the bottle-cap and started pouring the beer carefully. "You know, I _**can **_handle these things by myself. Ever think to let me take care of it in my way? I mean, geez Mom, we've only had _**one date**_. I don't even know if this is going anywhere."

Carole nodded, pulling napkin free from its place in a nearby drawer. "You didn't know about Quinn and Rachel either. They all have to start somewhere, right?"

"They don't usually start by meeting the family so quickly."

Carole turned and crossed her arms, a very faint smile playing at her lips. Her voice, however, held a hint of steel. "Are you embarrassed by your family, Finn?"

"What?" Finn looked up, stunned she would make such a claim. "No, Mom, of course not! I love all of you. But that doesn't mean I want to freak Briana out by moving things so fast!"

"What's fast? Coming over for dessert? For a meal?" Carole scoffed at him with a small chuckle. "It's not like I'm sending out wedding invitations and-"

Finn's eyes tightened and his face became hard as he put the now full glass of beer down on the counter and turned away, trying to contain the pinch in his chest at the thought of what he'd given up in June. He sighed, breathing the air deeply and exhaling slowly.

Immediately, Carole came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder to turn him around. He reluctantly let her, but saw sorrow and understanding in his mother's face. "I'm sorry Finn. That was insensitive of me. I shouldn't have said that." She took his hand in hers. "Honestly, Finn, this is a good thing. I know you and Rachel just officially ended things a few weeks ago, but really, you two have been apart for months, which is probably why things in New York went so wrong for you both. You _**should**_ try to move on and date other women. I'm not saying you should get super serious with anyone right away, but dating is a good thing. Briana seems like a very nice young lady, and if I'm any judge at reading you, you think she's gorgeous, don't you?"

"She's not hard to look at." Finn shrugged as his eyes flicked out towards the dining room to see her smiling while talking with Kurt and Burt. "She's...she's great. Really. And we have a lot in common, too. She sings, she likes the same kind of music. She likes food."

Carole laughed at that one, squeezing his hand. "Well, any woman who spends time around you would _**have **_to like food." She smirked at him. "Grab the beer, Don Juan. Let's not keep you _**date **_waiting, okay?"

**XXXXX**

After dessert and some pleasant conversation (that thankfully steered clear of past relationships) Finn took his mother's advice and gave Briana the house tour. He wasn't entirely sure why it was a something his mom felt was necessary for new guests; couldn't they figure out which room was which. The basement? Obviously the place beneath the house that had a staircase going down. The bathroom? That had a sink and toilet in it, right? The master bedroom? Well, probably the largest room upstairs. Wasn't it all just common sense?

Still Finn dutifully led Briana around, finally descending down the stairs to wave at the area with couches, a television, game console, and a small snack bar fridge. "And this is the basement. Or, as it's often called, 'The Man Cave'." He smiled when Briana giggled, looking around, and Finn continued speaking. "It's basically where Burt and I are exiled to watch football. Mom got tired of listening to us yell at the television upstairs, so Burt got us one for down here. It's more comfortable anyway."

He turned to notice Briana's eyes were actually drawn to the corner of the room. He tilted his head and followed her line of sight to notice she was looking at the guitar sitting beside his new electronic drum set. A huge smile lit up her face as she walked over. When she bent at the waist to inspect the instrument, Finn received a choice view of her behind and stifled a groan of appreciation. Her skirt wasn't the same super short length that Rachel enjoyed wearing, but he couldn't help notice how it hugged each curve of her legs and hips through the fabric.

Briana whistled appreciatively at the quality of the instrument (or so Finn assumed) and turned back to him. "A Taylor 110 Dreadnought. Not bad at all." She turned back towards Finn. "I didn't know you played guitar, too."

Finn crossed his arms as he leaned against the basement's support column, watching her admire the guitar. "I don't play well. That actually belongs to my friend Puck."

"Puck?" Briana raised an eyebrow at the odd name. "Does he play hockey, or is he a fan of Shakespeare?"

He barked a short laugh. "His real name is Noah Puckerman, but everyone just calls him Puck. He likes it that way, so..." Finn shrugged.

Briana bit her lip and Finn watched her as she eyed the guitar. He grinned and nodded. "Yeah, go ahead. I'm sure Puck wouldn't mind someone using it who actually knew how to play. He just left it here to make sure his kid sister didn't destroy it or something. He has a better one that he brought with him to California."

Briana grabbed the guitar and moved over to the couch, sitting cross-legged on the couch and placing the stringed instrument on her top leg. She strummed a bit, enjoying the sounds that came forth, then looked at Finn. As she spoke the notes echoed through the basement. "Sounds like your class really scattered to the wind after graduation; Rachel and Kurt in New York, you to Georgia in the army, others in California, Kentucky and New Haven. I think Ian and I were the only ones who actually went out east. Everyone else stayed close to Montana. I think one went up into Canada for college. It's cheaper up there."

Finn sat beside her on the couch, enjoying the soft melody she was strumming. He had to admit she was quite deft at playing, more so than he figured he'd ever be. "Do you miss it? College? Studying music? Feeling like you were learning something to help a career?"

Briana stopped for a minute and considered the question, pursing her glossed lips and narrowing her lightly made-up eyes in thought. She took a breath and then glanced to him. "You know what I really miss? The friendships. The camaraderie. The belonging. Almost every class I was surrounded by other students who had the same types of dreams. None of them made fun of me for wanting to study music, and we usually tried to help each other. As much as everyone had their own dreams, we were all helping each other succeed too." Briana shook her head and laughed a bit. "Another reason I'm glad I didn't go to NYADA. From what Brody told me, and what I researched online, it's _**super **_competitive. And speaking about Brody..."

Finn inhaled deeply as Briana set the guitar aside and faced him fully. Her expression was serious and her voice carried an undertone of accusation. "You gave him my number and address, didn't you?"

He met her gaze and nodded silently. She tsked and rolled her eyes, but didn't storm away or jump up and get angry the way Rachel often would when she disapproved of his actions. Finn quickly reached over and grabbed Briana's hand in both of his. "Look, I didn't...I wasn't trying to suck up or anything, okay? And I wasn't doing Rachel a favour, either, I swear. Brody asked me himself, and...well...he kinda played the whole family card-"

"And you fell for it." Briana finished for him. She obviously wasn't impressed with Finn's decision, but she didn't seem extremely angry, either. Annoyed was probably the term his mother would have used on him. "Finn, there are reasons I haven't spoken to him in so long. I don't have much in common with him anymore."

"I know." Finn said quickly, trying to explain his actions. "But...he's still your family. And when you don't have anyone else, they're the best people to fall back on. I mean...when Ian left you and went back home, didn't your parents help you through? And Brody tried to help, even if you didn't want what he offered. Who other than family does that for people?"

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Guess I can't say your heart wasn't in the right place."

Finn swallowed and continued. "Look, you're upset with Brody and I get that. I mean, I've been super pissed at everyone in my family before, but I know no matter how bad it gets sooner or later we'll get by it. And they'll still be there for me. I just...I hope you and Brody can have that, too, even if I think they guy's a total dou-"

Briana laughed heartily watching Finn catch himself from saying more, but she shook her head and waved her hand dismissively. "Douche? He may be my brother, Finn, but I can recognize his faults better than anyone. And yes, sometimes he can be 'douchey'."

A silence fell over them for a few seconds as they looked at each other, feeling that same spark pass between them that they had before at the mall. Briana reached over and laced her fingers with his. Finn smiled, enjoying the feeling of her smooth, cool skin against his and looked up into her eyes. "Can I ask you something?" After Briana nodded, Finn cleared his throat and continued. "What...what's you plan for the future? I mean, I'm not trying to put you on the spot or anything, it's just...you said you want to build a band and create something, which is cool, but how do you think you'll do it?"

Briana sighed and leaned back against the couch, moving a bit closer to him so they didn't have to stop holding hands. "Well, the first step, I guess, is to actually look for bands that need a singer. Or put out some ads on the net and in the paper looking for musicians. Then it's just building it up from there, hoping they have some skill at song writing. Do some shows, build up a fan-base, pull some money together, record an album, and then tour. It's a long process. Could take years and years, but there's really no way around it, I don't think." She smiled. "I'm not deluding myself in thinking it'll be easy. It takes a lot of money to record something professionally, which is why I'm working karaoke. The money I'm saving is just for an album rather than school or something."

"What if you don't make it? Like, what if you never get to that place you want to be in."

She cocked her head to the side, thinking about the question. "Well, if I ever do decide to give it up, then maybe I'll go back to school and study something close to my field that also gives me a pay cheque. But college will always be there, Finn, and my graduating marks from Livingston High were really good. I can't see how I won't have the choice to try college again later if I want."

"So you're really going for it then. The band, music. All that stuff."

She smiled again. "You sound surprised. Haven't you ever just taken the chance? Leaped into something not knowing how it'll all work out?"

Finn blew out a breath and chuckled while he ran a free hand through his hair. "Twice, actually. First time was trying to win Rachel back after our break up in junior year. We were in New York for Nationals and I took her on this big date; meeting at the bridge in Central Park, dinner at _Sardi's, _walking through the theatre district and all. I mean, I don't always have great ideas, but that one seemed really good."

Briana smirked. "And it worked. You guys were together all senior year, right?"

"That happened after, though. That night in New York, she told me she couldn't be with me and walked away." Finn shook his head and smiled at the memory. "The date was a total crash and burn."

"So," Briana squeezed his hand again, "what was the second time you just leaped into something?"

Finn smiled and held her gaze for a long time, letting their eyes lock on each other's and linger before answering. "Couple nights ago, I asked out this really awesome girl I met at the bar." He shrugged. "Still waiting to see how it turns out."

He mentally pumped his fist as he saw Briana blush, the colour rapidly moving through the skin on her cheeks and ears. She shook her head and laughed lightly. "Sounds like you planned that line out in advance, you know."

"Well, I couldn't have since I didn't expect to see you tonight, right?" Finn responded. "Though I'm really glad you agreed to come over."

"Me too." Briana nodded and winked at him, causing Finn to feel a thudding, pounding feeling in his chest. After a pause, she turned back to him. "So, tell me Mr. Hudson, where do you see _**your**_self in the future?"

Finn shrugged. "I'm not sure, really. I love directing glee, and loved directing the school musical, but I don't know if it's the teaching I loved and helping the kids succeed, or if it was the directing itself because it's so creative and fun. I guess...I guess right now I'm just glad at least I have something to chase, you know? Like, it's down to two options now, so it's kinda easier to imagine I'll be doing one or the other."

"It's not as overwhelming, I'm sure." Briana agreed while nodding. "I'm impressed you took the time to figure it out. A lot of high school seniors jump into college right away without knowing if it's the right decision. I'm starting to think everyone should take a year off between high school and college to really think about their options."

Finn grinned at her, relief washing through him that finally someone understood exactly how he'd felt after graduation. It was like the entire world was waiting for him to make the right decision and was mocking him until he'd figured it out, setting up failure after failure. First Pace rejected him, then he embarrassed himself out of the army, then everything went down the crapper with Rachel.

Briana had a similar story. In fact, he wondered if it might have been the same story had he followed Rachel out and succeeded in applying for musical theater in college. Briana followed Ian out to Oberlin, got bored with the curriculum, started a band that she loved, but then lost Ian to the poor habits that claimed the careers of so many musicians. Would Finn have suffered the same fate? A nasty break-up with Rachel may well have been inevitable no matter which path he chose.

That he felt such a common bond between their experiences had him wondering if he could communicate that by leaning over to kiss her again. Before he could act, however, she turned and grabbed the guitar again. "You know," she said. "All this talk of what's going to happen in the future reminds me of one of my favourite songs." She glanced at him as she tuned the guitar strings slightly. "Your parents going to mind if we sing?"

"We?" Finn asked teasingly. "What if I don't want to sing?"

"But I'm asking you nicely." Briana dismissed his objection, her voice equally playful.

She started strumming a melody with which Finn was instantly familiar, and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "That's one of my favourites by them."

"Mine too." Briana nodded in agreement. "And it works so well with just one guitar." She strummed the introduction again and nodded to him to begin. Finn grinned and took a deep breath before starting to sing on cue.

_Send away for a priceless gift  
One not subtle, one not on the list  
Send away for a perfect world  
One not simply so absurd  
In these times of doing what you're told  
Keep your distance, no one knows_

_Whatever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain as he slowly fell apart*_

Briana nodded to show appreciation for his singing, a beam of a smile lighting up her face. She joined him in the chorus while still playing the guitar expertly.

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45  
Swimming in the ashes of another life  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45*_

Once the chorus finished and the guitar carried on, Finn took a moment to appreciate the harmony and synchronicity of their voices. It was the first time he'd sung a duet with someone other than Rachel that had him feeling something deep inside of him. He wasn't sure how to describe the emotion, or even if it was an actual emotion. It just felt right in that exact moment, like it was something meant to happen, for a reason that he couldn't comprehend. Deciding to ponder that thought later, he sat back a bit to watch Briana sing the next verse on her own, enjoying the soulful voice she had for its own merits and letting it wash over him.

_Send a message to the unborn child  
Keep your eyes open, for a while  
In a box, high upon the shelf  
Left for you, no one else  
There's a piece of a puzzle known as life  
Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight*_

_Whatever happened to the young man's heart_  
_Swallowed by pain as he slowly fell apart*_

Briana looked back to Finn, her smile showing clearly that she hoped he would join her again on the chorus. Finn took another breath to try to harmonize his voice with hers.

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45  
Swimming in the ashes of another life  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45*_

They sang through the bridge together, both getting into the song more as Briana's guitar playing swelled in crescendo to match the intensity of their vocals.

_Everyone's pointing their fingers  
Always condemning me  
Nobody knows, what I believe  
I believe_!*

Finn was about ready to sing the last chorus with her, but he looked at Briana to see her eyes wide and her guitar playing had stopped. Her mouth was open slightly and she stared at him with a look he couldn't decipher. He inhaled deeply and swallowed before speaking. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just," Briana continued to stare at him, almost absently setting the guitar on the couch beside her. "No one's ever sounded like that with me in a duet. Not so…synchronized. Or powerful."

He shrugged one shoulder. "Well, I have been in glee club for a few years now. I can get some good notes out."

"Good notes?" Briana almost laughed, as though what he'd said was an understatement. "Finn, that was awesome! You totally have the voice for this."

"You liked it then?" Finn chuckled.

As if in response, Briana suddenly lunged towards him and pressed her lips against his without hesitation. Her left hand came to hold his head behind, ensuring he couldn't pull away. He was surprised by the sudden move, but his lips went pliant and his arms snaked around her midsection as he hugged her close to him, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together. Soon, and without thinking, they were both lying down on the couch, her on top, and continued to kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. After a long minute, they finally pulled apart for air. He looked into Briana's brown eyes and noticed her pupils had dilated, signifying her desire. He licked his lips and moved in again to capture her mouth with his. Once more, the feeling of peace and serenity washed through him as it had the day before at the fountain, warming him through his body to reach the tips of his fingers and toes.

After they pulled away a second time, Finn continued to gaze into her eyes as his hands stroked up and down her back. "I guess you _**really **_liked it, didn't you?"

She nodded before giving him another kiss, this one a lingering lip only peck that teasingly pulled his top lip between hers before she released it. Suddenly, she frowned, glancing over towards the stairs quickly before turning back to him. "Are we breaking any house rules I should know about, us lying on top of each other and making out on the couch?"

Finn scoffed as one hand travelled down her back to rest on the curve of her buttocks, causing her to moan softly in pleasure. He gently pressed their hips together and kissed her once more before responding. "If I worried about house rules, I wouldn't have shown you the basement in the first place."

Briana cocked her head a bit and grinned. "So, you were planning this all along?"

"Not planning," Finn replied with a smug grin, gently squeezing her buttocks again and enjoying the slight friction between their hips. "Just hoping."

She returned his smile before she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Me too."

* * *

***Lyrics are from the song _45_, written and performed by Shinedown. **

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - I haven't made comments on Glee episodes in a long time, but I have to say that 'Dynamic Duets' is probably the funniest and best episode they've done since S1 (though 'Hearts' was pretty damn close). If you haven't seen it and aren't convinced Glee can work just fine without the NY set, this episode will easily convince you otherwise. So, shout out to all the awesome people who reviewed the last chapter - the response was overwhelming! I'm glad this story has sparked such diverse opinions. Also, thank you to those who read and subscribe. It's always nice to know when another person has become interested in what you're writing. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

_His lips blazed a trail down her neck, his large hands skimming over her half-naked form and leaving a trail of fire everywhere he touched. She arched up into him and his lips each time they touched her, her fingers kneading the muscles of his back and shoulders as he hovered above her and encouraging him to continue. Everything about Finn was intoxicating her; his rhythms while kissing and touching her, the smell of his scent and cologne, his weight as he rested on top of her, and the scratch of his five o'clock shadow as his skin moved against hers. Not able to contain her desire further, she pulled his hand off of her hip and raised it up towards her breast, lust and longing clear in his eyes. _

BRRRRRING! BRRRRRING! BRRRRRING!

Briana snapped awake, her cell phone interrupting her wonderful, lustful dream and startling her senseless. She groaned at the dream being cut off by reality, especially since things were just starting to get interesting. An uncomfortable aching ran through her body and between her legs; at that moment she didn't know whether to give thanks or curse the fact Finn was so talented with his lips. All they'd done is kiss and some mild over-the-clothes making out; these thoughts shouldn't be running through her subconscious so fast.

She reached out a hand and blindly grabbed her phone, hoping it would be a quick call and she could return to her sweet slumber and sweeter dreams. She glanced at the digital clock and cursed when she saw it was only 2:42 AM. If this was one of her friends from the karaoke company calling her in a drunken stupor, Briana swore she would exact a slow and painful revenge. Without looking at the I.D., she pulled the phone to her ear and spoke, heedless of her manners. "What?"

A sheepish voice came through the earpiece. "Briana?"

Her eyes widened in shock and she swallowed thickly, recognizing a voice she hadn't heard in just over a year. She pulled the phone away quickly to look at the number.

Sure enough, the area code read 406. It was from Montana.

Confusion, shock and hurt all instantly rolled through her like cresting waves hitting a calm, sandy beach. Her heart beat faster as she slowly put the phone to her ear again. "Ian?"

"Yeah. I just…I'm sorry I'm calling so late, but I just…I need to do this. And I need to hear your voice as I do it."

Briana sat up, sighing, trying to ignore the clench in her heart and the tears starting to form in her eyes. Taking a deep though quiet breath, she exhaled before speaking evenly. "Are you okay?"

Ian chuckled on the other end. It was the type of laugh he used when shaking his head at the same time. "After all the crap I put you through a year ago, you worry 'bout whether _**I'm**_ okay? Shit, you're one of a kind, girl."

Briana shrugged. "You weren't fine when we last spoke, lying in a hospital bed and all."

"That stuff's behind me." Ian spoke sincerely, and Briana allowed a small smile for it. "It'll be nine months as of next week. I really don't want to miss my red chip ceremony."

"You joined AA?" Briana asked, perking up a bit. She was proud of her ex for admitting he had a problem and confronting it head on. "That's fantastic, Ian. I hope you can stay that way."

"Have to, or my sponsor will kick my ass. He's big. Like, 6'5" and 250 pounds. I really don't want to be pretzeled by him."

They shared a laugh at Ian's odd expression, but soon the history between them overshadowed their mirth. Briana leaned back against her pillows, staring into the blackness of her room, only a small sliver of moonlight coming through the space between her window and curtains. Other than that and her clock, the room was dark. After a few seconds, Briana cleared her throat. "Why did you call?"

Ian blew out a loud breath over the phone. She heard him sniff once before he replied. "I…I needed to tell you I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"For everything. I let you down. I got lost. I didn't feel like myself anymore. I was just…you were so happy out east, with the music, the band, the touring, the writing. I really wanted to feel that way but...I just didn't anymore. It was all my idea and I couldn't even enjoy what we were doing. I didn't want to drag you down with me. You didn't deserve that."

Briana rubbed her shoulder with her free hand trying to relieve a knot of tension she could feel forming. She didn't want to come across as mean or harsh but she needed to clarify some things, and so pressed ahead anyway. "You couldn't have told me at the hospital you were leaving? You just had to go? Do you know how much that hurt?"

"If I'd seen you again, I'm not sure I'd have been strong enough. I loved you. I didn't think I could leave if you were right there staring at me. I…I needed to break the hold of booze and drugs. I knew I couldn't do that unless I was home. I never meant to hurt you in the process, but...I guess you were anyway."

Briana swallowed, a tear starting to leak down her cheek. "I was collateral damage, wasn't I?"

He sighed again. "I'm so, _**so **_sorry, Briana. I need to apologize for that. For letting my addiction hurt you, too."

Not knowing what else to say, Briana opted to stay silent. The silence between them seemed to amplify their distance and time apart from each other, and slowly she could feel the familiar ache in her heart for what they'd shared and lost. But it was different; this time it was final and complete. It felt like she and Ian were acknowledging what they had been gone with no chance of a reunion. For the first time since Ian had returned to Montana, Briana's heart and mind were in agreement. There was no going back. They'd always be living separate lives from that moment on.

"I'm sorry too." Briana said. Her voice was thick with regret. "I'm sorry I wasn't enough for you."

Another pause stretched from a moment to seconds of silence before Ian spoke again. "Love just isn't enough sometimes, Briana. I know that now."

"Me too," Briana agreed while swallowing down another tear threatening to spill. She spoke lightly to try to keep things from becoming too heavy. "So, any new girlfriends? You're way too handsome to not have a few strung along, right?"

Ian scoffed in good humour. "Hardly a few. But…uh…yeah, there's someone. Trudy. She's in my AA meetings. Got her year-long chip just a couple of weeks ago. We seem to get on well. She's applying for social work in college come January. Her idea of giving back after being addicted. It's been a few months for us."

"That's really awesome, Ian." Briana said, meaning every word. Her heartache lessened further to hear the news. "Though your house parties are gonna be a total drag."

Again, they both laughed at the joke, and Briana knew with certainty that Ian would be fine. If he could laugh at his addiction and appreciate a joke about it then the likelihood of him sliding back was probably slim.

"How 'bout you?" Ian asked. "You're beating the guys back with your guitar, aren't you?"

"I've had to put a few boys in their place." Briana admitted, recalling her first couple of karaoke sessions with a shudder. "But... there's one guy. Finn. We just met this week. He's still figuring out what he wants to do, either theatre or teaching. Doubt it'll go too far, but he's nice and fun to hang around with."

"You're such a horrible liar." Ian said as his laughter came through the speaker. "I know that voice; that nonchalant attitude. You used to use it for me." The smile never left his voice. "You're nuts for him; completely head over heels. Am I right?"

Briana bit her lip and stared at the sliver of moonlight reflecting on her wall again. "Yeah."

"It's all good, Briana. I'm glad for you." Ian paused and took a breath before continuing. "You deserve better than what I gave you."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I wish I could disagree."

"No you don't. And you shouldn't." Ian assured her, his voice sincere. "I became a junkie. I pissed away everything I worked for; college, the band, you. I'm the one who fucked up here. You...you tried. You did it right, gave me that ultimatum. It saved me, really. Woke me up to the truth. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm glad it helped, even if I didn't like the outcome." Briana smiled in spite of the sad memory. "I hope you do well back home, Ian."

"You too. Go kick ass and take names. When you tour through here, I'll be the first buying tickets." Ian paused and she could hear him swallowing. "Take care, Briana."

"You as well." Briana responded before hearing a final click on the end of the phone. She closed her eyes and allowed more tears to roll down her cheeks, the heaviness of the conversation finally taking its toll on her. Rather than push back her emotions, though, she let them wash through her and allowed herself to feel, just one last time, the disappointment of that relationship ending. She wept quietly into her pillow so as not to wake her room-mate. After a few minutes, however, she realized that she had no more tears to shed. They had apologized and said their goodbyes. The chapter of her life titled 'Ian' was finished; nothing more would ever be written in its pages.

Her life was now about new chapters, and the one entitled 'Finn' was just beginning. Considering the dream she'd just had, she figured it was off to a fantastic start.

**XXXXX**

Rachel walked through the halls of McKinley, almost oblivious to the smell of sterile floor cleaner, the poster covered walls or the metal lockers surrounding her. The events of the previous night still swirled through her mind like a tornado, images of an angry Brody storming from her father's home with blazing eyes and a curt demeanour. She hadn't heard from him since he'd left and had to assume he was either back in New York or very near depending on when he managed to secure a train ticket. She regretted not telling him the truth about her engagement to Finn, especially considering how much it seemed to have hurt him, but everything about that was still raw and painful. The wound ran deep, and she honestly wondered if it would ever heal, or if so, how long it would actually take.

She turned into the choir room to prepare her materials for the New Directions rehearsal only to smell a familiar scent floating around the choir room. The scent had caused her knees to go weak for so long that she almost stumbled over her own feet before quickly righting herself. It was the smell of male ruggedness and mild cologne that was always a telltale sign of one individual.

Finn.

_Really! _Rachel closed her eyes in resignation, even as she could feel a burst of annoyance course through her. _**Of**_ _**course**_ the universe would have it out for her this morning; right after Brody had thrown her engagement in her face and even suggested their relationship might be over.

_Really! Of all mornings for him to come in, it has to be today? After one of the worst, most humiliating nights I've ever had in my life. Now I have to come face to face with my ex?_

She looked into the corners of the choir room only to see both empty, and then turned to the office. Sure enough, his broad 6'3" frame was there, sitting in the swivelling desk chair and filling out some paperwork. Rachel sighed and accepted the inevitable, moving over to the office and standing in the doorway. "Rehearsal on Black Friday is a horrible idea, you know."

"AHH!" Finn turned around quickly, startled a bit at her sudden appearance, she'd guessed. Obviously, whatever he was working on had his full attention. After he saw her, he flashed his lopsided smirk at her. "I don't remember it bothering you last year." He returned to his paperwork while he asked his next question. "How was Thanksgiving dinner?"

Rachel swallowed and shrugged. "I've had better." She admitted, moving over to the guest seat to take off her coat and put her unneeded materials. Her silence was deafening even in her own ears, and she hated the fact that, even though her back was to him, she could almost see Finn's concerned face and soft eyes boring into the back of her head, no doubt confused with her answer.

"I'm...sorry to hear that." Finn said carefully, his tone of voice gentle and his words sincere. Normally it would have brought comfort and relief to her, but instead it just one more thing Rachel found was getting on her nerves. This measured, careful dance of dialogue the two of them had now, walking a tightrope somewhere between their unresolved feelings and the friendship they always maintained, was irritating and exhausting.

She heard the chair behind the teacher's desk creek a bit, indicating he was shifting his posture. A moment later a large breath escaped his lips. "Did...did you want to talk about it?"

"You don't have to act so concerned about my problems. I know you don't care whether or not I have a bad dinner with my fathers." Rachel's tone was flat and emotionless, which was the best she could manage at that moment. She turned with her bundle of notes in her one arm and still clutched to her midsection, her other hand resting on her hip.

"I do care." Finn insisted softly, standing up from the desk and fidgeting with a small piece of paper in his hands. "I just...don't want to overstep your boundaries. I mean, aren't we still friends? I thought so, or you wouldn't have offered to give me a few nights off, right? I'm just trying to be supportive."

Rachel took another deep breath to control her emotions. It was just like Finn to do this whole, noble, selfless act, no matter how much pain they both felt. He almost always just shoved it all out-of-the-way when someone else might be suffering. She was so sick of him making these efforts and sacrifices; she almost wanted to scream at him. Instead, however, she swallowed and looked at the floor. "Look, Finn, I know you want to be the good friend and all that jazz but I don't want to talk about it. Can I just have some privacy to work things out on my own for once?"

The surprise and hurt registered in his eyes as they widened. He stared at her, completely confused and looking like a wounded puppy. At one time she would have given anything in the world to know that such a look wasn't caused by her words or actions. Now, however, she almost felt justified by it. After all, they had broken up and both moved on to dating others. He didn't have to pretend that her emotional well-being was of any concern to him.

Instead of pressing the issue, however, Finn nodded once and then handed her the small piece of paper in his hands. She glanced at it, puzzled, and then looked back up to him to see that lopsided smirk had re-appeared. "What's this?" She asked.

"Honorarium." Finn said, almost proudly. "Mr. Schue called yesterday to wish us a Happy Thanksgiving, and I mentioned you'd taken over a couple of rehearsals to give me a break. He said we should make sure you're compensated since you didn't come all the way back just to help ND win Sectionals. It's not much but maybe it'll pay for another text-book or some sheet music. Or, you know, groceries even. Mr. Schue said it could really help a college student living in New York."

She tentatively took the cheque out of Finn's hands and glanced at it. It was clearly made out to her for a hundred dollars, and had Finn's signature on the spot designated for account authorization.

This was it; her first official payment to compensate her for her artistic talents. It felt bizarre that her very first cheque was coming from New Directions themselves, and even stranger that it was Finn who had the authority to present it. It was such a milestone in her aspiring career that she knew she should be exceedingly happy and grateful for this very moment, wanting to pull out her phone to take a picture of the cheque with both her and Finn in the frame.

Why then was there a burst of completely irrational anger and disgust coursing through her?

Controlling the sudden negative emotions that threatened to surface, Rachel instead nodded and flashed her best fake smile towards Finn. She folded the cheque and placed it in the small pocket of her coat. "Thanks."

Finn's eyebrow went up a bit, and Rachel could tell he was surprised at her rather nonchalant reaction. Fortunately, he didn't make any inquiries and simply shrugged. "Yeah, okay. Hope it comes in handy."

She drew herself up to her full height, hoping the action would mask her annoyance, and looked at him directly. "So, what brings you here? I thought you'd use your day off to do...other things."

His eyes narrowed a bit, and she knew he knew her unspoken implication that he would run off to spend time with Briana. She actually wasn't just thinking about that since it was a new relationship, but she also thought he might go bowling or play video games or just laze around and watch movies (_Braveheart_). The rational side of her mind chastised her for not considering he might have productive things to do as well, but she stamped that down in her mind. She wasn't in the mood to be rational, especially when it came to her ex-fiancé.

Finn put his hands in his pockets as though not really sure what else to do. "Maybe later. I thought I'd come in to make sure you got the cheque, first. I have some stuff to do at the garage, but then figured I'd come back to see how you're doing on that new number."

Rachel was taken aback slightly. She hadn't mentioned to Finn she was planning it in the first place. "I didn't think you knew."

Finn shrugged. "Sam told me when I came in. He said you were working closely with the four new sophomores." He grinned at her disarmingly. "I seem to remember they were going to compete for a solo. You didn't think you'd keep it from me forever that you've got them working together instead, did you?"

"It wasn't my plan to keep it from you," she said quickly. "I just figured you'd see it tomorrow when it's completely finished. There's still choreography to figure out. And costumes."

"It's gonna be great, Rach." Finn assured her, waving aside her objections. "Your songs always are. I'll keep in mind that it's not finished when I come back tonight, okay?"

He grabbed his coat and shrugged himself into it. Rachel became further annoyed by the fact that with his scruffy, unshaven stubble and leather jacket, he was rocking the bad boy look like it was going out of style. Worse yet, he turned and winked at her before walking out the office door and then the choir room.

Rachel scowled, her eyes narrowing a she watched Finn's retreating form. What had seemed like a good idea to simply allow Finn to get some rest for a few nights had suddenly turned into a situation she completely despised. She was actually being paid for her time by her ex-fiancé and basically told he'd come by to check her work that evening. It was completely surreal! Absolutely insane! Wasn't _**she**_ the one at NYADA? Wasn't _**she**_ the one studying for success on the stage? Wouldn't _**she**_ have more and better knowledge about what an audience would want to listen to than Finn, a boy who barely found his way back home after wandering around Georgia aimlessly for months?

She felt the resentment start to fester, but swallowed it down and willed it aside. Nothing could be done about it. Whether she liked it or not, circumstances had played out in such a way that Finn was now in charge of glee, and that meant he had final say over anything that happened. She supposed she should simply accept the inevitable and work in as much practice as possible with the sophomores. Swallowing down her frustrations, she pulled free some of the notes she'd made from the last rehearsal and waited for the kids to arrive.

**XXXXX**

Finn settled himself into the front audience chair of the choir room and couldn't help the huge smile that burst across his face. He hadn't seen any of Rachel's NYADA work yet and only heard her sing one duet with Brody in New York (a rather tainted duet, he thought). Selfish as it might be, he really was hoping to enjoy watching her work her magic with the sophomores. He didn't know of any other person who could inspire or direct such excellence with others; she had with him for so long, she figured these kids would never sound better.

Marley and Kitty were at one part of the room, dressed in black cat suit costumes that Finn figured were simply a stand-in for whatever the final costumes would have been. Ryder and Jake occupied the other side, both dressed in slacks and button down shirts. Rachel stood in front, but just off to the side so Finn could see the performance in full. She raised her hand to signify she was ready to begin the karaoke machine. "Everyone ready?" She asked.

After receiving a nod from the four sophomores, Rachel began the music. Finn smiled when he heard the obvious orchestrations of a full orchestra; it was Rachel Berry, after all, and he supposed he shouldn't have expected anything different from a Broadway number. After a moment, though, he thought he could recognize the tune. It seemed familiar, but not so much he could place it immediately. It wasn't until Kitty and Marley stepped forward to begin the song that his eyes widened in surprise.

_Give 'em the old razzle dazzle  
Razzle Dazzle 'em  
Give 'em an act with lots of flash in it  
And the reaction will be passionate  
Give 'em the old hocus pocus  
Bead and feather 'em  
How can they see with sequins in their eyes?  
What if your hinges all are rusting?  
What if, in fact, you're just disgusting?  
Razzle dazzle 'em  
And they'll never catch wise!*_

Finn stared hard at what he was seeing in front of him, warning bells ringing through his mind. He glanced over to Rachel, who was smiling and almost conducting the song in front of her with her hands. Looking back to the kids, he watched as they began implementing as much choreography as Rachel had already organized. Marley and Kitty were dancing in a manner that suggested Marley's character was having trouble and being tutored by Kitty, who was straightening her posture at various intervals while both still sang. Finn swallowed, nervous about the direction this song was going, but decided to remain silent and watch the performances in its entirety. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, and what hadn't started out well might get better as they continued.

The two girls nodded and then walked over to Jake and Ryder, pushing them forward and on stage as now both girls pretended to be dance coaches or trainers positioning the boys into various poses. A few times as they danced around and sang (joined now by Jake and Ryder) the movements would be rather suggestive. The girls' hands would linger and run down the arms of the boys or drift a little too low on the back to brush against their buttocks. Finn clenched his jaw to remain quiet before glancing again at Rachel, wondering if the kids' hormones were getting the better of them or if Rachel had indeed asked them to use these moves. Her face still showed a wide beam, and Finn dreaded the thought that she'd actually created this horrible routine.

_Give 'em the old Razzle Dazzle  
Razzle dazzle 'em  
Give 'em a show that's so splendiferous  
Row after row will crow vociferous  
Give 'em the old flim flam flummox  
Fool and fracture 'em  
How can they hear the truth above the roar?  
Throw 'em a fake and a finagle  
They'll never know you're just a bagel  
Razzle dazzle 'em  
And they'll beg you for more!*_

The dancing (such as it was) was risky. _**Really **_risky. Finn internally cringed to see the four sophomores continue the routine and could actually spot similar moves to what the original six New Direction members used for _Push It_all those years ago. Well, okay, there was no mounting and dry humping like he and Rachel did, but the suggestiveness was there, mostly with the girls ogling and touching the guys, Marley and Kitty taking turns switching between Jake and Ryder. Hands were drawn out _**way **_too close to the boys' groin areas. Grinding had mostly replaced any real dance moves, and though he could tell the kids were into it as they sang, he feared it was more the hormones of four good-looking kids fuelling the performance rather than a desire to put on a good show.

_Give 'em the old double whammy  
Daze and dizzy 'em  
Back since the days of old Methuselah  
Everyone loves the big bambooz-a-ler  
Give 'em the old three-ring circus  
Stun and stagger 'em  
When you're in trouble, go into your dance  
Though you are stiffer than a girder  
They'll let you get away with murder  
Razzle dazzle 'em  
And you've got a romance*_

Just as the girls had circled Jake and Ryder and forcibly started to remove the guys' button down shirts from behind, Finn stood and held up his hands. "Whoa, okay! We stop _**now**_!"

Instantly the four sophomores paused in their song, and Rachel cast an annoyed look even while she turned the music off. She turned towards him and put her hands on her hips. "What's the problem, Finn?"

He stared at her, incredulous. "Problem? You don't see it? Holy crap! You...you practically have child porn on stage!"

"It's not _**porn**_, Finn. It's just dancing."

"Choreographing the girls taking off the guys shirts? Are you serious? When the hell is that considered _**dancing**_?"

Rachel crossed her arms and her eyes hardened. "It's rather common today, Finn. Audiences see far more suggestive things on _So You Think You Can Dance _and _Dancing with the Stars_. And I couldn't count the number of times I've seen similar routines at NYADA. I don't see the problem."

Finn rolled his eyes. "The problem is that those dances are all done by _**adults**_. And despite what you or anyone else may think, those shows are watched by adults**. **Show choir competitions are high school kids. We can't have them half-naked on stage."

"It's only the guys, Finn. You see more of them at the swimming pool, and that's as public as you can get."

"But they're not simulating something _**sexual **_there, Rach. I mean, God, common sense? What in the world made you to think this was a good idea?"

"Unlike the Foreigner theme where everyone sings in a foreign language and dresses up from another country?"

"Ach, guys!" Finn turned towards the sophomores, all of whom cast guilty looks at the floor for obviously revealing his first misstep as Glee's leader.

"Sorry dude," Jake said with a shrug. "She asked us what ideas you'd had so far."

Finn turned back towards Rachel. "Okay, yeah, that was bad. I have bad ideas now and then, but Rach, this has disaster written all over it!"

"It's a satirical performance, Finn."

"What?" He shook his head, trying to decipher her reasoning. "Satirical? Why? What the hell kind of theatre-speak are you talking now?"

Finn did a double take to see Rachel actually glaring at him for even questioning her. She looked really mad and he swallowed at thinking that he didn't remember her ever looking this upset. Not when she'd found out about Santana, not when they had their arguments in senior year, not even when she flew back to Lima and broke up with him. This look of pure fury was something he'd _**never**_ seen from her before.

She spoke curtly and in a condescending voice. "I'll explain it for you, since like most uncultured people you obviously can't see past the tip of your nose to understand the deeper meaning behind what's on stage."

Deeper meaning? Why did everything have to have some deeper meaning for her? What had gotten into her today? Finn could admit he wasn't the most educated or enlightened person in the world but he knew a lot more about the arts than most guys his age or older. "Okay, wait, we don't-"

"The song is used for ironic purposes, Finn." Rachel continued as though Finn hadn't just tried to speak. "In this interpretation, the 'razzle dazzle' described in the song is a metaphor for sex. There's no disputing that most of what's produced in the entertainment industry is designed to appeal to our base carnal instincts. All the women are statuesque, thin, beautiful with over developed boobs, while all the men are tall, dark, handsome and have six-pack abs. I'm pointing out through the song that the entertainers understand this and are preparing to sell it to their audience anyway. The commentary turns itself on its ear, however, because instead of the men presenting a beautified image of the women, this time the women are trying to present the unrealistic image of the men." She put her hands on her hips and glowered at him. "Does that help clear up your confusion?"

Finn couldn't believe she was fighting him on this, and he certainly didn't expect the vicious way she used to explain things. Still, he wasn't about to let her and her 'deeper meanings' steamroll over his objections. Instead, he levelled a serious gaze at her as he spoke. "And you don't think that by trying to touch on all these 'deeper meanings'," Finn used air quotes around the words, "you're not going to piss off and insult your audience? You're basically telling them to their face they don't understand the very song they're watching."

"If the shoe fits. Going by your reaction, I'd say you're likely correct." Rachel dismissed the concern with a shrug, causing Finn's mouth to drop open in shock. "The judges will understand, Finn. That's what's really important."

"You know what else is important to judges, Rach? _**Audience reaction**_!" Finn emphasized the words with a louder voice. "That means they like to see the people in the crowd get up and dance and cheer and-"

"I'm a NYADA student, Finn. I don't need _**you**_ to tell me how important audience reaction is." Rachel bit the words out harshly towards him. "And the simple truth is you need this song. The other two schools aren't doing anything Broadway related. You have one almost ready to go, with more meaning in the first verse than anything Dalton or Jane Addams have in their entire show."

Finn almost couldn't keep up with her. What the hell was she going on about now? He turned to glance at the sophomores, wondering if any of them knew what Rachel was referring to, but he came up against three blank stares in Marley, Jake and Ryder, and an almost bored look from Kitty. "I...I don't follow, Rach. How do you know what the other clubs are doing?" He swallowed, and spoke a bit more quietly. "Have you been spying on them somehow?"

"Better." Rachel pulled four sheets of paper from the bunch of notes she had compiled. She forcibly shoved them into Finn's hands even before he could reach for them.

Finn glanced at the information listed on the pages before his head snapped up to meet her eyes. He could feel his jaw drop in complete and utter shock. She returned his gaze with one of confidence and not an ounce of guilt or regret.

He cleared his throat before making a flash decision and turned to the four sophomores. "Okay, you're all dismissed. We're done for today."

"_**What**_?" Rachel asked, almost shouting the word out. "We can't end things. There's a whole slew of-"

"We're done for today." Finn insisted firmly, interrupting her and casting his own glare to silence her objections. "We'll pick it up again tomorrow afternoon guys. Thanks for coming."

Marley, Ryder, Jake and Kitty all glanced back and forth between them as though they were unsure who to follow. Finn made it final by walking over to the door and holding it open for the sophomores. After a few seconds of silence, each of them grabbed their belongings and headed out of the choir room, all while Rachel looked on, flabbergasted. Once all of them had left, Finn closed the door and whirled on her, holding out the sheets she'd given him. "Where did you get this?"

"It's information that could prove vital to New Direction's victory for Sectionals." Rachel practically snarled at him. "I don't see what the relevance is in how I obtained it."

"You don't see how it's relevant that you have the _**set lists for the competition**_?" Finn tried to maintain some civility and calm in this discussion, but she was frustrating him to no end. "Jesus, Rachel, you know it's against the show choir rules to spy on the other clubs."

"Oh, grow up Finn!" Rachel spat at him, her arms crossed again. "It's done all the time. I did it to Vocal Adrenaline; Kurt did it to the Warblers. Who knows how often someone's sneaked into our auditorium to do it to us."

"And that makes it _**right**_?" Finn looked at her incredulously, wondering what had come over the woman he was once engaged to. He took a steadying breath and shook his head. "We're not using this information, Rachel. It's not fair to them."

With a quick motion, he ripped the pages in half, causing Rachel to gasp in shock. "What are you _**doing**_?Have you lost your mind completely? Do you know what I had to do to get that?"

Finn wasn't listening. Instead, he walked over to the choir room office and the personal shredder Mr. Schuester had put in beside the desk. In one quick, efficient movement, he stuck the pages into the slot, satisfied to hear the grinding motion of the machine chew up each half-page. Rachel followed him in, sputtering still about the loss of the information.

Once the machine had stopped, Rachel turned to him, complete disbelief on her face. "Do you _**want **_to lose Sectionals? Are you actually _**trying **_to fail?"

Finn scowled at her. "I'd rather lose on a level playing field than know my victory was tainted by cheating."

"Victory is victory, Finn, no matter how it's done. Do you think a football team would give up the Superbowl because they cheated and the referees didn't see it? No, they claim the victory anyway because the whole point of the game is to _**win**_!And winning is what counts, no matter how it's done. It's how successful people make a name for themselves."

"At what cost, Rachel? At the cost of other teenage kids? At the cost of their hard work and effort? The cost of the other coaches and musicians who helped make their show the best possible? We're going to beat them all because we got their set lists and used their own information _**against them**_?That's not something I want my name remembered for."

"Then maybe you're not ready to have any _**real **_success!" Rachel yelled at him, stepping closer and almost shoving her face into his. "Maybe that's all you really are, Finn. Maybe that's the name you'll make for yourself. Finn Hudson, Lima_** loser**_!"

The angry words spilled out of Finn's mouth before he could even think of them. "Sounds a lot better than Broadway Diva, Rachel _**Weston**_!"

"_**FUCK YOU**_!" Rachel yelled as her right arm swung, her palm connecting with Finn's cheek harder than he'd ever remembered being slapped before. His head spun from the force of the blow and he staggered a step away from her. In shock, his left hand flew up to his cheek and the sharp, stinging pain her blow had caused, and he gawked at her to see if she had really intended to let herself fly off the handle that way.

Her face was still curled into a feral snare, and her eyes shone with nothing but disgust for him. Her entire posture was aggressive, as though she were ready to throw herself at him and rip him to pieces. It was obvious to Finn that the girl he'd loved five months ago was gone. In her place stood a woman who had become obsessed with success and stardom, no matter the cost. Someone who'd do whatever was necessary to get what she wanted, heedless of the possible consequences.

Rachel had become someone Finn didn't know, and someone he didn't want to know.

After a long moment Finn stood up straight, took a deep breath and spoke in a normal voice. "I have to ask you to leave, Rachel."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever. We'll cool off, come back tomorrow and-"

"No." Finn shook his head, stopping Rachel in her tracks from retrieving coat and purse. "Don't come back. I'll be running rehearsals tomorrow." He crossed his arms and looked at her as a supervisor would their employee. "New Directions no longer requires your services."

Once more, Rachel's mouth fell open, but she recovered much more quickly and turned back to him, taking another step towards him. "You don't fire **_me_**, Finn, like I'm some kind of Dakota Stanley wannabe. I _**made **_New Directions into what it is now. It was _**my **_voice that won us Nationals. It was _**my **_voice that won us Regionals both times and _**my song **_that grabbed us the first one and me the MVP. You don't fire the voice that got selected as one of twenty students _**in the country **_to go to NYADA."

Finn stood to his full height and motioned with his head towards the door. "I think maybe NYADA is where you and your voice belong now. It doesn't belong here, and it doesn't belong around these kids." He looked directly in her eyes. "I won't allow it."

Rachel shook her head angrily but simply turned and collected her belongings from the guest chair she'd put them in. Before long, she had her coat on and her purse hooked on her shoulder. She walked out of the office without another word, but then paused at the choir room door to turn back towards him after she opened it. In one fluid motion, she pulled the cheque he'd given her out of her pocket, ripped it into four pieces and dropped the remains on the choir room floor. She looked up to cast him one more disgusted glare. "Go to hell, Finn!"

He stood in the office silently as he watched her walk out the door and down the hall, her heeled shoes echoing in the halls and causing the ache in his soul to increase with each fading footstep. After he could no longer hear her, he sat at the desk and wiped a lone tear off his cheek. His head collapsed into shaking hands as he mumbled quietly in the empty office. "I'm already there."

* * *

***Lyrics are from the song** **'**_**Razzle Dazzle', **_**written by John Kander and Fred Ebb from the musical **_**Chicago**_.

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - I feel like a broken record always thanking everyone for reading, subscribing and reviewing my chapters, but really, without you there would be no one to (hopefully) enjoy the story in the first place, so once again, thanks to all of you. I will probably be writing for one of my other stories next, so you might have to wait a bit for the next chapter here, though it is mapped out in my mind. We'll see where my muse takes me. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

Drive in. Lift. Unscrew the plug. Let the oil drain. Screw the plug back in. Lower. Fill up the oil. Check the dip stick. Drive back out and park.

Drive in. Lift. Unscrew the plug. Let the oil drain. Screw the plug back in. Lower. Fill up the oil. Check the dip stick. Drive back out and park.

Finn took solace in the simple acts of working at the tire shop alone, trying to catch up on the work. Several customers had left their vehicles overnight, taking advantage of the Black Friday oil change special for which Hummel Tires & Lube was locally famous. Try as he might though, he couldn't help but replay the argument he and Rachel had just hours ago. Nor could he forget her parting words.

"_Go to hell, Finn!"_

He shook his head, trying to prevent himself from replaying them yet again. It was so final, so undeniably _**over**_. Finn couldn't even fathom what had happened to her. How she went from declaring her 'epic love' in June to telling him something like 'go to hell' in the span of five months simply made him shake his head. He'd always suspected that Rachel wasn't 100% sure of wanting to marry him; he'd confirmed that suspicion his first night in New York when he saw her with Brody. And now she'd moved on completely; she was dating the douche-bag, immersing herself in NYADA and adopting a vicious, cut-throat, show biz attitude. Somehow he'd naïvely assumed, even after their break up, that no matter what changes they might face, they'd still remain friends.

How wrong he was. Now he understood Burt's expression more clearly than ever. _Never assume. It makes and 'ass' out of ' u' and 'me'._

Drive in. Lift. Unscrew the plug. Let the oil drain. Screw the plug back in. Lower. Fill up the oil. Check the dip stick. Drive back out and park.

It didn't make sense. _**None **_of it made sense. What had happened to cause her to change so much? He could understand how not contacting her for four months had her questioning their relationship and moving on to another guy. It sucked, but he could take blame for that. And he knew Rachel had a vindictive streak in her when she purposely kissed Puck to exact revenge on him over Santana. But the absolute disgust and _**hate **_with which she regarded him in the choir room? He'd never expected or experienced that from her.

She had once apologized for calling him contemptible and deplorable, back during their first real argument about glee club. Now, however, he wouldn't count on ever receiving an apology from her. He'd always believed he wasn't good enough for her, but this was the first time she'd ever vocalized her own matching beliefs; beliefs that were exactly the same as his. Did she always feel that way and just never told him to his face?

Things were over. Done. Gone. Finished. He laughed without mirth as the thought came unbidden to his mind. '_The fat lady has sung.'_

Drive in. Lift. Unscrew the plug. Let the oil drain. Screw the plug back in. Lower. Fill up the oil. Check the dip stick. Drive back out and park.

The radio blared in the background, set to the rock station. Since he was alone at the shop after 6:00pm and busy catching up so customers could drive away happy the next day, he'd cranked the volume, hoping the songs would drown out the swirling memories and thoughts. The songs changed, most of them about undying love or destined lovers. Finn rolled his eyes at himself for once believing in those types of ballads. He'd learned in short order that artists wrote such lyrics to simply to appeal to the masses. There was no truth behind them. They were as false as the childish fairy tales of his youth.

The next song came on, and Finn recognized it instantly. The lyrics leaped to mind as the rhythm guitar continued through the song's introduction. Finn took a deep breath and allowed his frustration to course through him. For no reason other than to release his pent-up emotions, he temporarily ignored his work and began singing along.

_Left on an eastbound train  
gone first thing this morning  
Why is what's best for you  
always the worst thing for me?_

_When am I going to learn?_  
_Why, 'cause I'm tired of hating_  
_When will it be your turn?_  
_Why, 'cause I'm tired of waiting_

_No I don't, no I don't, no I don't.*_

Through his mind flashed the angry face of Rachel as she slapped him, pure hatred and disgust in her eyes. Finn channeled all of his rage into the singing and closed his eyes, imagining he was on the auditorium stage and she was sitting in the front row, unable to move or take her eyes off the performance. He tried to express in song every last ounce of contempt he held for her actions earlier that day.

_Well, no I don't find faith in your false feelings  
Not fooled by your misleadings  
Won't buy this line your selling  
Tired of this lie you're telling_

_No I won't, I don't, No I won't do this anymore.  
No I won't, I don't, No I won't do this anymore.*_

Getting lost in the song and the feelings it was evoking, he replaced the plug on the car that had just finished draining and then pushed the used oil container out of the way so he could lower the vehicle. Rather than returning to the lift's controls, however, he went over to the radio and turned it up some more, letting the song wash over him completely. The wrench in his pocket turned into an impromptu microphone as he continued singing the lyrics.

_She says I'm only telling half of it  
That's probably 'cause it's only half worth telling  
And every time I try to laugh it off  
That's when you turn around and wind up yelling_

_When am I gonna learn_  
_Why, 'cause I'm tired of hating_  
_When will it be your turn_  
_Why, 'cause I'm tired of waiting_

_No I don't, no I don't, no I don't_

_No, I don't find faith in your false feelings_  
_Not fooled by your misleadings_  
_Won't buy this line you're selling_  
_Tired of this lie you're telling_

_I won't, I don't, I won't do this anymore_  
_I won't, I don't, I won't do this anymore*_

The music abruptly stopped and surrounded Finn with complete silence, halting his impromptu performance in his mind as well. He glanced up, wondering why if the song was over the radio DJ's hadn't come on the air or started another song. Suddenly he heard two hands clapping from behind him and he turned towards the sound.

Behind him was the silhouette of a woman who seemed familiar. She stepped forward out of the shadows of the garage's rear and came into the lighted area where he was working. "Fantastic voice, Finn. I can't believe your teacher never let you do modern rock in glee club."

He knew that voice and his mind connected it to her features just as her face came into focus. "Briana?"

She smiled prettily at him and he swallowed at seeing her decked out in a black skirt, knee-high boots, a white shirt and grey sweater combination and leather jacket over it all. One eyebrow went up at seeing him in greasy coveralls. "I waited twenty minutes, you know."

Finn's eyes went wide as he realized what she meant. It was their date night. Dinner and mini golf was the plan, but after confronting Rachel ealier he had completely forgotten. He covered his face with his hands. "Oh, shit. Shit, shit, _**shit**_! I'm sorry, Brie. I'm really sorry. It completely slipped my mind and-"

"I know." She smiled but her eyes were harder than normal. Finn got the sense that she was being playful and defensive at the same time. "You…singing about anyone in particular? Seemed like a lot of emotion was going into those words."

Finn sighed and shook his head, even as he pocketed his wrench. "Not really a fair question, Brie."

She walked over to him and stood a couple of feet away, facing him fully. "Why not?"

"Because," Finn wiped some sweat from his brow before closing his eyes and accepting his fate. "Because if I tell you the truth, you'll probably want to ditch me as any kind of friend or…or more. And if I lie to you then you'll hate me for it later, and I'll hate myself for being a dumb-ass and lying in the first place."

She stared at him with a measured gaze, and it was a look that made Finn very uncomfortable. Without speaking and only staring at him, she'd basically demanded he tell her what was happening. It was unnerving and Finn tried to resist it, but soon between her silent, insistent expression and his own conscience, his mouth began explaining on its own accord. "Rachel and I…we had a blowout. Like, biggest fight I think we've ever had. She…slapped me and told me to go to hell."

Briana's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "She slapped you? Are you alright?"

"Still stings, but…" Finn shrugged it off before looking down and scuffing his foot on the floor. "I…I'm just kinda coming to terms that it's all over. Everything. And…l mean I knew romantically we were over five weeks ago, but whenever we'd broken up before we were always friends, you know? We've never _**not**_ been friends, even best friends. But this…" Finn swallowed and wiped at his eye before the tear he could feel forming went anywhere."This I can't forgive. I can't just let her back in my life anymore. She's…just a stranger now. "

Finn hung his head and continued speaking under Briana's quiet gaze. She hadn't moved or even shifted her position while he spoke. Her hands were still in the pockets of her leather jacket and she still had the same unreadable expression on her face. He swallowed and continued to speak. "Look, Brie, you're totally awesome, and I really, _**really **_like you. And I really want to take you on another date and see where this goes. But…I don't want to lie and let you think that what happened today between me and Rachel didn't hurt me. I really doubt I'll be speaking to her ever again but…today just hurt, you know? It hurt to find out the woman I thought I was gonna marry in June is…well…_** dead**_ really. There's just no trace of her left."

Briana nodded finally but stayed rooted to one spot. "You must really love her," she said.

"I did." Finn admitted with a small nod before breathing deeply. "I _**loved **_her. But…it's gone now." Finn shrugged. "I just don't have anything left to give." He pulled out one of the grease rags in his back pocket and began rubbing the dirt off his hands. "Look, I know I'm still kinda messed up about all of this, so if you don't want to continue things, I understand. I totally get how any girl would bolt and think I'm still hung up on the ex, so if you think you need to leave, then…" Finn swallowed and motioned towards the large garage doors to show the exits.

She gave him a long, serious look before turning on her heels silently and walking away. Finn closed his eyes and dropped his head, nodding to himself sadly that not only had he completely lost his best friend, now he'd also hurt another wonderful woman in the process. He really didn't mean to offend Briana and was really hoping something romantic could develop, but at the same time he could understand her actions. Any woman in their right mind would run away screaming from him when it came to romantic relationships. He couldn't fault Briana for leaving before she got hurt, even if he would swear up and down that he'd never do so intentionally.

Sighing, Finn turned back to the simple tasks he'd busied himself with before Briana came in. If he was going to mope in silence, he could at least do it while being productive. He finished with the car on the lift before returning to the same, familiar pattern that had occupied him most of the evening.

Drive in. Lift. Unscrew the plug. Let the oil drain. Screw the plug back in. Lower. Fill up the oil. Check the dip stick. Drive back out and park.

**XXXXX**

_**Dear Dad & Daddy, **_

_**I'm sorry neither of you were here for me to say goodbye in person. I've tried and left a message on both of your cell phones, but you must both be in meetings as all I'm getting is voicemail. I've decided to head back to New York. Despite my best efforts, New Directions (Finn) did not appreciate my efforts to arrange a new song for them, deeming it 'inappropriate'. It's clear to me now that my performance abilities and understanding of theatre have outgrown McKinley's glee club. With no other commitments, there is no point staying in Lima. More than ever, my future now resides in New York. As I know you both will be busy with work for the rest of the weekend, I've decided to return to NYADA early and hopefully mend things with Brody. I know this will not be a popular decision for either of you to accept, but it is my decision and I hope you respect that. **_

_**All my love,**_

_**Rachel Barbara Berry***_

Rachel sighed and tacked the note up on the fridge before turning away and proceeding out of the kitchen and towards the main door. She shrugged into her new black coat and put on her leather gloves, ignoring the flash of pain and protest her right hand gave her as she shoved them in. It should just figure that the reason Finn was being so thick-headed with her performance song was because his head was made of stone; at least that's how it had felt when she slapped him.

Still, she knew she had to apologize. Going back and forth slinging verbal barbs was one thing, but out-and-out assault was something else. And this wasn't like the relatively minor slap she'd given him in sophomore year when she found out about Quinn's pregnancy; no, this one was fueled by sheer blind rage. She'd heard the expression 'seeing red' before, but never experienced it until Finn had let fly his comment.

"_Sounds a lot better than Broadway diva, Rachel _**Weston**_!" _

She should have known that Finn, forever the jealous boyfriend type, would attribute all of her changes to Brody. The mere suggestion by Finn that Rachel wasn't being herself and just followed Brody's lead angered her in a way she'd rarely experienced. Never mind it was her own decision to undergo the makeover Kurt and Isabelle had planned. It was her decision to level the playing field at NYADA and show the other students she could give as good as she got. And it was her decision to pursue something with Brody after calling it quits with Finn. At least Brody had the gumption to be forward and openly admit his affections, not dance around and avoid her like a lost little schoolboy for four months. Brody was far more mature and upfront in that area.

None of that, of course, gave her the right to hit Finn. She'd lost it completely and started shaking her head at herself even in the drive back to her fathers' home. A quiet storm out (perhaps with a middle finger aimed his direction) would have easily sufficed. But no, she'd completely lost control and acted exactly the same horrific way she condemned other celebrities for, screaming at the top of her lungs and physically attacking the person with whom she argued. They were actions of which she'd never have thought herself capable, and especially not towards Finn. Was this really the same person to whom she'd declared undying love just six short months ago?

Sighing, she pulled out her phone and scrolled down her list of contacts. She selected the one she wanted and then put her phone to her ear, willing the butterflies in her stomach to go away. After only a half ring indicating he'd turned his phone off, she heard a familiar voicemail message. "Hey, it's Finn. Can't take your call now, but leave a message and I'll give you a shout back. Thanks."

She quickly hung up the phone, not wanting to leave a message that Finn could easily erase without listening. Instead, she scrolled to the next contact on her list. After selecting the right number, she again held the phone up to her ear and smiled when she heard the familiar voice of her roommate. "Rachel! How are you, doll?"

"I'm…okay, I guess. I just wanted to let you know I'm heading back tonight instead of Sunday."

"Mmm-hmmm." Kurt answered and Rachel could hear him have a sip of something from a glass. "I can't say I'm surprised. So what exactly happened between you and Finn?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Why do you think it's about Finn?"

Kurt guffawed over the speaker. "Because he somehow managed to look like a cross between a kicked puppy and a homicidal maniac once he got home. The former before he got to his room, the latter when he left and I asked him where he was going. I'm sorry Rachel, but only you're able to give him those kinds of looks."

Rachel swallowed before speaking. "We…had an argument. In the choir room." She sighed again and dropped her head in her hand. "I acted deplorably. I was hoping to apologize before I left."

She could hear Kurt tut on the other end. "Well, best bet now is the garage. Finn headed over to finish off the backlog of Dad's Black Friday special. He didn't bother to bring his phone, of course, because Lord knows Finn can't make things convenient for anyone."

"It's okay. Probably better in person, anyway."

"Oh, and tell Brody to stay in the cab. I doubt Finn's going to want to see him while you apologize."

"No worries there," Rachel snorted as she pulled her suitcase into the foyer. "Brody went back last night."

"What?" Kurt gasped in surprise. "Rachel Berry, what in the world are you doing to the men in your life? And why didn't you tell me this yesterday?"

Rachel scoffed at him. "I didn't want Finn to find out. I love you, Kurt, but you're a complete blabbermouth."

"That's a horribly insulting thing to say. I resemble that remark." Kurt let out a dramatic breath. "Very well, diva, I'll let you have your secrets for now, but I expect full disclosure when I get back to our loft."

Rachel sighed and pulled her hair back behind her shoulder. "Thanks Kurt. I'll see you in New York."

"Chow Bella."

Rachel disconnected the call and immediately dialed a new number she'd remembered by heart, just for of emergencies. After a few dial tone rings, she heard an answer. "Lima Cab Company. For what address?" Rachel gave her home address for pickup before hearing the woman on the other end continue. "For what destination?"

"The airport." Rachel confirmed, putting her coat on and pulling her hair out from underneath it to fan across her shoulders. "But with one detour."

"Destination of detour?"

Rachel bit her lip, nervous about the idea of showing up there unannounced, but shrugged it away. She was Rachel Berry, and she wouldn't allow her nerves to dictate her actions. She spoke quickly into the phone before she could change her mind. "Hummel Tires and Lube."

**XXXXX**

A final twist of the wrench and Finn had finished this work order, the customer wanting two new tires in addition to the oil change. He stepped back and looked at the clock, happy he'd managed to finish giving this vehicle two new tires in record time. It wasn't much of a distraction, but racing himself (while still following all the steps necessary) to improve his time changing tires helped keep his mind of the events of the day. Sort of.

He pulled out his hand rag again and began to wipe off the excess of dirt on his fingers when a loud noise came from behind him. He whipped around and looked towards the area where it had come from, frowning. Wasn't he the only one here? Had one of the regular full-time employees come in to grab something they'd forgotten? Or was it a thief trying to make away with their inventory in the back room?

Silence greeted him for the next few moments, and Finn was starting to wonder if he'd imagined the sound. He looked around quickly, failing to see anything out-of-place or any sign that another person was there with him. He swallowed and sighed in relief, sure now that he was alone.

Another loud noise came from behind. This time Finn _**knew **_there was someone there. He picked up a tire iron and cautiously proceeded to the area from where the sound was coming. It seemed to be from the side hallway where the lockers and bathrooms were located. He slowly walked over, the tire iron raised in his hand and opened the door to the bathroom slowly.

No one was inside.

He relaxed and his hand dropped as he sighed in relief. Whoever had made that sound must have realized someone was still in the building and bolted. He'd have to double-check some of the inventory tomorrow to make sure nothing was stolen, but at least he was safe.

"Hey!"

Finn whipped around and raised the tire iron again, but stopped when he recognized the person in front of him (and safely away from his swing radius, thankfully). She stood before him in coveralls, each limb rolled up several times to fit properly, and her long, dark hair pulled back into a pony-tail and tucked through the back hole of a Hummel Tires and Lube baseball cap. She crossed her arms and smiled at him again. "Not exactly what we had planned, but I'm adaptable. Now, where were we in those work orders?"

Finn swallowed. "Briana? What are-"

"You know what I hate?" Briana said as she turned around and headed towards the lighted area where Finn had been working. Her steps were quick and Finn found himself needing to take longer strides to keep up with her. "I hate when guys stand me up. I mean, I can totally understand calling to tell me they'll be late. Or even calling to cancel because something unexpected happened. But to forget me all together? Nope, not standing for that _**at all**_**." **

He gasped as she cast him a pointed look, and his hands went wide to either side of him. "I…I really didn't mean to forget, Brie…it's just been a really crappy day and like I said-"

"_**Don't **_interrupt me." Briana warned, pointing a finger at him. Finn went silent and swallowed, nodding in understanding, before she spoke again. "I also hate excuses." Briana hefted up the pneumatic drill and gave it a couple of shots to see it working the way it should. In quick order, she strode up to the tire Finn had worked on and began unscrewing the first nut. Finn was speechless to see her quickly remove it and then turn and hand it to him. "I need you to hold these, please."

Finn frowned and took the nut without question as Briana continued with the other nuts, all while speaking in between the pumps of the pneumatic drill. "You had a bad day, I get it. I also totally understand how much it can hurt to realize everything with your ex has just been flushed down the toilet. Just last night I got a call from Ian. Almost three in the fucking morning, if you can believe it."

His eyebrows went up in shock. "Ian called you? From Montana?"

Briana nodded, moving on to the next nut and positioning the drill over it. "Yeah, crazy isn't it. He said he needed to hear my voice while he apologized for last year, letting his addiction destroy our relationship and all." She removed the nut and handed it to him before turning back to line up the wrench drill on the next bolt. "It's the first time since he left I had any contact with him. And the first time I let myself accept it's completely over between us." She handed him the next nut and then stabbed a finger at him. "Did you know at one time I thought I'd be married to the guy?"

Finn shook his head dumbly, still watching her as she nodded and turned back to the wheel. "Yeah, he was only the fourth boyfriend I'd ever had, if you can count the guy in grade 8 as a boyfriend. Does a week together count? Anyway, I actually had a dream Ian and I would be married someday. Share some overpriced piece of real estate somewhere common for celebrities with both of us working in the music field. Pool in the backyard, all that stuff. You know?"

She turned and put another nut in his hand before moving to the last nut with the drill. "Ian was a really great guy before he became addicted. I didn't think I'd meet a better guy than him. When he was lost to me last year, I figured I'd just have to make do with singledom."

The last nut was casually tossed at Finn, and he reached his hand over to barely catch it before it fell to the floor. With some effort and far more strength than he would have suspected she possessed, Briana pulled the tire off the vehicle and then turned towards the floor. Without too much caution, she dropped the tire on the floor beside the other one of the same size already sitting there. In one fell swoop, she picked up the second tire and (with some difficulty) hefted it in front of her. She bit her lip as Finn watched her try and fail the first two times to line up the holes correctly. He stepped behind her and stretched out his arms. "Did you want any help-"

"_**No!**_" Briana half shouted behind her as she bent herself forward and pushed him out of her way with her hip and buttocks. Finn backed off a step, his arms going up in surrender. He smirked as, with concentration and her tongue half out of her mouth, she managed to twist the tire a bit and slide it on correctly. Sighing deeply from the exertion, she wiped her hands on her coveralls and then her arm across her forehead, leaving a streak of dirt to mar her beautiful face. She turned towards him after pulling her baseball cap back in place from where it was bumped by her arm. "I'm trying to make a point here, Finn, so _**don't**_ interrupt me."

He paused and stood, staring at her as she continued speaking. "You see, I was starting to get fine with not having someone in my life and just being a single girl. I knew if I really got desperate I could grab some floozy from the bar and have my way with him for a night, but it's not the best option, which is why I have my porn stash. The guys I was meeting weren't exactly gentlemen." She grabbed a nut out of Finn's hand, lined it up, and then secured it in place with the pneumatic drill. As she turned to grab another bolt, she gave him a longing, happy look. "Then I met you."

Finn frowned as he took in her gaze. "Me? How was I-"

"Didn't I ask you not to interrupt? You're surprisingly bad at following directions, you know." Briana spoke with a trace of steel in her voice. Finn silenced himself again as she placed the third nut on the tire and drilled it down securely. "Honestly, I was on guard when I first approached you in the bar. I figured any guy that good-looking was either gay or a player. But you shocked the hell out of me, because you're neither. You're a guy who's serious about wanting to be a good man and a better person. You're honest and forthcoming with me about your past. And you didn't assume anything about me; not that I'm some kind of strange band chick, or some lost soul who's trying to find her way in life, or some weird bar hopper who goes home with every cute guy she can. And you didn't leer at me like I was a piece of meat. Trust me that alone got you miles ahead of the competition."

"I was just trying to-"

"And your voice?" Briana smiled and grabbed the second last nut from his hand, also securing it on the tire. "Finn, your voice is awesome. I could listen to you for hours, I swear. It's swoon worthy, and I'm not a girl who swoons for _**any **_guy. Got it?"

"Uh…yeah, got it. Briana doesn't swoon."

Finn felt her grab the last nut out of his hand and then put it on. In short order, she secured it tightly with the pneumatic drill. Briana released the trigger and then twisted the wrench manually to make sure it was good and tight. After she finished she turned and placed the drill on the table beside her, grabbed his cleaning cloth from his back pocket and then rubbed the dirt and grease off her hands. Her eyes were serious as the bored into his. "I know you have a past with Rachel, Finn. I know you were engaged to her before. I know how much it hurts to realize everything you had with that person, even their friendship, has completely died. And I know all of this just happened to you recently, but _**I don't care**_. You're not with her anymore, and I'm not with anyone either. I want this between us. In a relationship. Dating, going out, hanging out, being together however we want." She stepped up and grabbed the lapel of his coveralls to emphasize her point. "I'm not scared to try something here, no matter how fucked up our history with others is, it's in the past. But us? We're moving into the future. That's the only place left to go." She stroked her hand along his cheek and made sure his eyes were looking directly into hers. "Are you willing to go there with me?"

For the second time that day, Finn stood there, stunned at the woman in front of him. But this time, it was for a very different reason. Briana had stunned him with her honest confessions and heartfelt outpouring of emotions. She wanted him. _**Him**__. _Despite all the drama of his past or his prior engagement, she still wanted him with her. She didn't care about any of that, no matter how long ago it was. All she cared about was how he was here now, in front of her, at that very moment.

In response to her question, he leaned in and captured her lips with his, his hands snaking around her waist and pulling her close as her one hand fisted in his coveralls and the other drifted to the back of his neck. Their tongues stroked each other's as the kiss deepened, and Finn could feel himself harden as Briana moaned into his lips. Finally, when both needed some air, they pulled apart and breathed heavily, though their eyes never left each other's. Finn swallowed and held her hands in his. "You're…I've never met or known anyone like you, Brie. You're amazing."

She smiled and kissed him once more. "I'm full of surprises, you'll find. Some more surprising than others."

Finn nodded at the playful tone, a huge smile coming to his face, as he motioned towards the car still suspended on the lift. "Like changing tires on a car?"

Briana turned to stand beside him. Her left arm secured itself around his waist and her right one rested on her hip as she motioned towards the car with her head. "I have many talents, Finn. It's not just restricted to the karaoke machine." She sighed in satisfaction and rested her head on his shoulder. "Admit it; I rocked changing that tire, right?"

"Yeah, you did it perfectly." Finn said before taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. "Except…it's the wrong tire."

Briana's snapped her head back up to his. "What do you mean, wrong tire?"

"Uh…well," Finn rubbed the back of his neck before motioning towards the tire on the floor. "The one you removed was the new one that the customer ordered. You actually put the old, bald tire back on the car instead."

Her mouth fell open as she looked back and forth between the two tires, no doubt noticing that the tread on the one she'd pulled off was much newer and thicker than the other one. She whirled on him and threw her hands in the air. "And you couldn't have told me this before I did anything and went through all that work?"

Finn shrugged and flashed a lopsided smile at her. "You told me not to interrupt. I was just doing what you asked."

"_**Agh**_!" Briana grabbed the oily rag off the side table and threw it at Finn, catching him in the face. Finn began to laugh hard, doubling over as Briana pushed him in mock outrage. When she moved in to push him again, he caught her and twisted her around easily, pinning her arms to her side with his own and snaking his hands around to tickle her stomach.

Briana began laughing hysterically. "AAAHHH! Finn! Stop. That's my most ticklish spot." She gasped for air and squirmed in Finn's arms until she was facing him. Once their eyes locked on each other, their laughing stopped and they just continued to stare at each other. They were both silent for a long moment before Briana cleared her throat. "We're really going to do this, aren't we?"

Finn nodded, giving into his feelings in that moment. "Yeah. I'd…I'd really like to be yours, Brie."

She smiled and held up a finger. "One condition."

His eyebrow arched up. "Yeah?"

She pulled his head down and kissed him soundly before speaking coyly with a smile "If my nickname is going to be a soft moldy cheese made in France, can we keep that in private and just between us?"

Finn laughed and kissed her once more, his hands roaming from her back down to her buttocks and squeezing gently, causing her to moan once more in pleasure. "So, you don't like how cheesy I am?"

He could tell she'd just rolled her eyes, even as she raised her head and allowed him better access while kissing along her jaw and neck. "That was horrible."

"Is this?" Finn asked against her skin as he pulled her ear in between his lips and gently nibbled. Her hands tightened into fists along his coveralls and Finn grinned against her earlobe. "Guess not."

**XXXXX**

"_I'm sorry for slapping you. It was contemptible and deplorable of me to do such a thing, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Please?"_

"_No. Get out." _

"_What do you want, Finn? I'll beg. I will. I'll get down on my knees and implore you to accept my apology. I'll do anything I can to show you I'm being sincere. Honestly, that was the worst I'll ever act towards you. I swear I'll never do that again." _

"_That's what you said after you kissed Puck. Then in New York you kissed Brody. You can't be trusted and my patience has expired. Get out." _

"_I swear on my life. Please, just…just say you'll forgive me please. I can't stand to think you'll be angry at me for the rest of my life because I let my temper get the better of me." _

"_You tried to smack my head off my shoulders. I want nothing more to do with you. Get out."_

"_Don't do this, Finn. Don't send me away like this. We've always been best friends, Finn. I _**need** _my best friend. Please Finn."_

"_You made it clear you _**don't**_ need me. You have Brody and Kurt. I'm just the leftovers. Get out." _

"Ma'am. **Ma'am**!"

Rachel came awake as her shoulder was roughly shaken by the cab driver from the front seat. She swallowed quickly and shook her head. "What…are we there yet?"

He gave her a look of disdain but kept his opinions to himself and his voice neutral. "We're at your detour stop, Miss. Did you still need to go inside? It looks like they're closed."

Rachel quickly wiped the small bit of drool that had escaped her mouth and then straightened up her appearance by pulling her jacket tighter around her and tossing her hair a bit. "No, I'm sure the person I need to speak to is there. I'll just be a moment, so if you can wait please, I'd appreciate it."

He shrugged and shifted the cab's automatic gear into 'park' mode. "It's your dime, Miss. No skin off my teeth."

She nodded and then opened the door to the vehicle, quickly stepping out and walking over towards the entrance. The night air was chilly and whipped around her, cooling her skin quickly and making her uncomfortable. Her new heels clicked on the concrete as she walked to the door, only the noise of the cab's running engine accompanying the sound. As expected, when she pulled on the door, it remained locked and secure. Finn sometimes forgot to lock up after normal business hours, but he'd obviously remembered this time.

She sighed and then glanced over towards the large bay doors. They were all tinted on the outside so the chance of her seeing much through them was low. He might even dismiss the knocking as just some kids acting stupid and horsing around outside. No, she needed to get his attention from a place he could easily see from the main bay, yet be a strange enough location that noise from it would alert him to something (or someone) important. She moved around to the emergency door on the far side, walking slowly and still trying to keep balance on her new heels. Kurt insisted they were the height of fashion, and as such she wore them though they weren't terribly comfortable or practical. After several long moments that would be unnecessary in an older, more comfortable pair of shoes, she finally reached the large red door designated as the emergency exit. She raised her hand to knock on the window but froze in place when she looked inside.

There were Finn and Briana, embraced together and kissing passionately as though neither needed air. Rachel felt her mouth go completely dry and tears spring from her eyes as the horror before her. Neither Finn nor Briana were paying attention to anything besides each other; no concern was given to the grease marks on their faces or hands, the dirty coveralls both were in, or the general environment where they were making out. Their only concern was the other person and how they were making each other feel.

Envy and sadness crashed through her in waves as she watched, unable to pull her eyes away from the way Finn's hands rested on Briana's back, travelled down her arms, cupped her cheeks or moved below the belt line to grip her buttocks. At one time those hands did the same thing to her in exactly the same way. She felt nauseous at knowing that now another woman was enjoying the same talented ministrations she herself used to crave.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't supposed to be like this! Another woman wasn't supposed to catch his eye so quickly, let alone his lips and hands. Rachel was supposed to move to bigger and better prospects and be happily involved with another theatre major for months before hearing Finn was dating again. Then she could have accepted it all gracefully. But this? No, she wouldn't allow Finn that kind of happiness so quickly. Her hand turned into a fist and she brought it back, ready to pound on the door loudly and make them stop.

Something stilled her hand, though. Just as she was about to bring it forward, she couldn't move. Angry at her own sudden hesitation, she brought her fist back again, and once more, she failed to follow through and knock on the door. Her conscience seemed to suddenly scream at her from somewhere deep inside her mind. _WHAT ARE YOU DOING, RACHEL? WHY? _

Catching a last glimpse of Finn and Briana again bringing their mouths together and groping each other, she ripped herself away from the front of the door, collapsing against the outside wall beside it and weeping into her hands. She willed her jealousy and anger away, knowing they were negative emotions she couldn't afford in relation to Finn. _**She**_ had initiated the break-up. No matter how much she might resent Finn for proposing in January and thus causing the series of events that had lead to this moment, she couldn't destroy or deny him his happiness. He'd found another woman, likely a very lovely girl herself, to be with. They shared several common interests, and based on what she'd witnessed, it seemed she was just as eager to be with him as he was with her.

She and Finn were done; _**completely**_ done. There was no going back for either of them. Maybe in the future they could talk on the phone or online and slowly rebuild a friendship, but not now. It was obvious his immediate future was here in Lima, whereas hers awaited her arrival in New York.

Their paths had completely diverged from each other. She had no clue when or if they'd ever follow the same one again.

The yellow cab she'd been in before rolled up slowly along the building until the rear passenger door was even with her. The driver rolled down the front passenger window and yelled out to her. "Hey, Miss! You alright?"

Rachel wiped the last of her tears from her eyes and stood straight, pulling her shoulders back and turning towards the cabbie. She walked back to the vehicle carefully with purpose and her head held high. "I'll be fine." She opened the door quickly and sat down. Once comfortable, she shut the door against the cold night air, the lights from the garage, and any tether or connection she'd felt with Finn.

It was gone. _**They **_were gone. In her mind, there was no longer any Finchel. It was dead.

"To the airport, please." She said to the cab driver as she turned and looked out the window, watching everything from her past, McKinley, Lima and Finn, recede behind her one final time.

* * *

***Lyrics are from _"Do This Anymore"_, written and performed by Nickelback.**

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Another shout out to all those readers still hanging in there. We have now officially reached "Act 2", and this chapter it to set a couple things up, so please bear with me. Again, I appreciate everyone who reads, subscribes and reviews the story. It's very appreciated. This is most definitely AU by now, though I'm sure everyone has figured that out by now. So, without further ado about nothing, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, if necessary.**

* * *

_It looks like a Lite-Brite toy. _

Rachel smiled sadly as the thought flitted through her mind while descending into New York City, the black of night slowly fading away to the bright lights of the city. It was one of the few thoughts she'd had since leaving Lima that didn't enrage her or cause tears to flow. When she tried to get some rest, all she could see behind closed eyes were either Brody's angry, betrayed look upon leaving her father's home or Finn and Briana's make-out session at Hummel Tires and Lube. Neither was appealing enough to try to sleep through.

She glanced at her phone's clock and tried to will the last twenty minutes of her flight to go faster, but without much success. Instead she glanced idly around on the plane. Beside her was an older woman, mid forties or so, who was sound asleep with her mouth hanging slightly open. Across the aisle a couple of young junior-high teens laughed while playing a card game. Behind her she could hear a couple of businessmen talk about commodities and stock trading, most of the language sounding like Greek to her. In front of the kids playing cards, she spotted a young-looking couple holding hands and murmuring quietly together. She envied the look of love and adoration that the small woman was giving the man, a beam of a smile on her face and her laugh musical after he whispered something in her ear. The woman hugged the man's arm, squeezing his bicep.

_That should be me. _Rachel thought sadly. _I should be feeling that kind of happiness with someone. _At one time she believed she'd never love again after Finn. He really was such a large part of everything in her final year of high school. It felt like she was embroiled in some great fairytale love plot straight out of a romance novel. Graduate high school, get married, move to a shoebox apartment in New York and conquer the city together. Sure, Finn didn't have a dream at the time but she was sure he'd find it in New York. It was the city of dreams, wasn't it?

When he finally did arrive, however, he admitted he was out-of-place and that the city was too fast for him. She quickly realized that she'd need to move on. Finn was stagnant and she couldn't afford to wait for him any longer. It certainly didn't hurt there was already someone to move on with - a gorgeous upperclassman whose eyes trained squarely on her and her alone. Their relationship was still new, but it was so wonderful to have someone understand her and her ambitions. She sometimes wondered if Finn actually understood her or was merely pretending to listen and interpret.

He understood enough to insist she pursue NYADA instead of marrying him, though.

Rachel shook the thought from her mind. That part of her life was over and finished. The tether had been cut. He had quite obviously and happily moved on to Briana, just as she'd moved on to Brody. At that moment she was grateful Briana and Brody were now estranged siblings otherwise she was sure she'd have to run into Finn several times a year, if not a month. As it stood, she and Brody could pursue their life together in New York while Finn and Briana remained in Ohio. Out of sight, out of mind. It was just fine for her.

She felt the bump of the wheels touching down as the plane screamed along the runway, decelerating in speed and inertia. After a few moments, the plane seemed under normal driving control and being steered towards the terminal. The passengers all busily started gathering their belongings, snapping Rachel from her morose thoughts. It was just as well; things in Ohio needed to be put behind her permanently and she needed to focus on the future. First order of business was to go straight to Brody's dorm unit and make up for the awful fight they'd had the night before. It had been over twenty-four hours since it had occurred. Rachel was positive that cooler heads would now prevail and things could be discussed rationally.

Once she had claimed her suitcase from the baggage carousel, she went outside and hailed down a cab, quickly giving the address and silently urging the cabbie to drive quickly. It wasn't a long ride to get from LaGuardia Airport to Manhattan at night, though she knew the cost would be higher than just using the bus and subway. She glanced at her watch and smiled, thinking that with any luck, she actually would surprise Brody by showing up around 11:30pm that night; still time to spare in his ultimatum to meet him the following day. It wasn't much, but after the horrible series of events in the last day, she was ready to declare any kind of victory possible.

The cab finally pulled up to the NYADA dorm units and Rachel practically leaped out of the car, tossing the cabbie a couple of twenties to cover the fare and tip. She pulled her pink suitcase along with her, ignoring the wind whipping around her and quickly entered the building. One elevator ride and a walk through the corridors later, Rachel stood in front of Brody's dorm room. Thankfully, being an upperclassman, he had his own room, so at least she could be guaranteed of some privacy and no interruptions while she spoke.

She knocked on the door, forcing down her nerves about the situation. It was possible he wasn't even there; sometimes he worked out in the small gym dorm students had on the second floor. She was just about to head down there when she heard the latch give way and the door opened. Brody turned from looking at something on the other side of his room to see her and his eyes widened. He gawked at her, his mouth open slightly, before he finally found his voice. "Rachel? What...what...what are you doing here?"

Rachel gave a small, wan smile and opened her arms a bit. "You said to meet you in New York tomorrow. Here I am."

"Who is it, Brody?" A feminine voice came from behind the door. Brody swallowed a bit and Rachel stared hard at him as her mind immediately placed who the person was. Without waiting for an invitation invited in, Rachel shoved against the door still in his left hand that obscured the view of the apartment and stormed in.

There, on the futon that also served as Brody's bed, sat an older blond woman Rachel would swear for eternity was the devil incarnate. Cassandra July.

The dance teacher looked up from the glass of red wine she was holding, sitting primly with crossed legs on Brody's futon, and weathered Rachel's glare as though it was nothing but a mild annoyance. Rachel could feel complete and utter dismay start to course through her, almost as badly as it had when she'd witnessed Finn and Briana groping each other just hours ago. Tears threatened to escape once more and she could feel herself start to shake with fury. She turned to Brody, who looked like a petulant child that had eaten a cookie without permission. Rage swept through her like it had earlier when she slapped Finn, and she wanted nothing more than to launch herself at Brody and scratch his eyes out.

But she'd already let her anger get the better of her once. She wouldn't allow it a second time. This time, she gnashed her teeth and let her lips fall into a thin line. Her voice came out in a flat, emotionless tone, and she pointed at Cassandra while speaking. "What's she doing here?"

"Well, well, nice to see you too, Schwimmer." Cassandra responded, her dangling leg swinging back and forth as she sipped her wine. "I came over at Brody's request. He said he needed someone to talk to."

_Talk to, my ass! _Rachel thought as she crossed her arms. "And you just happened to come over out of the goodness of your heart to be that someone."

"Oh, Rachel." Cassandra chuckled, even as steely eyes stared into hers. "Do you honestly believe I think so little of all my students that I wouldn't listen to them or try to help when they have problems? Do you really think me so heartless?"

"You're my teacher, Miss July, so I'll refrain from answering that question either way." Rachel said in as civil a tone as possible, her arms still crossed and her glare intensifying. Despite her growing ire, she tried to maintain some sense of decorum. She wouldn't lose it like she had with Finn. "I'm going to ask you to leave now, Ms. July."

"I don't believe this is your place of residence, so maybe we should ask the person who lives here." Cassandra turned her gaze to Brody. "What's it going to be, Brody? Are you going to let Mighty Mouse dictate what happens in your own dorm unit, or are you going to put her in her place and teach her to respect the host?"

Brody sighed as he glanced between them, but finally he stood beside Rachel and put his hands on his hips. "I'm sorry, Cassandra. When I invited you over to talk, I didn't think Rachel would show up tonight. She and I have a lot to discuss, so if you don't mind..." He gestured towards the still open door.

"Wow," Cassandra nodded to Rachel before having a final gulp of wine from her glass. She returned the drink to the small table beside his futon and stood. "I didn't think you'd let Schwimmer snip your balls so fast, Brody. I'm disappointed. But, I can take a hint." She stood and for the first time Rachel saw exactly what Cassandra was wearing. It was a black sheer button-down shirt on top, thin enough to show off her lithe body and black bra underneath, leaving nothing to the imagination. On the bottom was the shortest black mini-skirt Rachel have ever seen; barely wider than a napkin, and it didn't completely cover the cheeks of her buttocks. Black nylons at least gave her some modesty on her legs. Combined with the small, black ankle boots, Rachel couldn't help but think that Cassandra had come over with only one purpose in mind. That purpose was _**nothing **_platonic.

"If you need to talk later, Brody, I'm just a phone call away." Cassandra said, smoothly retrieving her coat and purse from the very small closet by the door. She nodded to Brody and then turned to Rachel, smirked vindictively, and then exited without another word.

Brody strode over past Rachel and locked the door. He stayed facing the door for a moment before turning back to Rachel, guilt written on his face. "Nothing happened, Rachel. I swear."

Rachel's arms were still crossed, though she wasn't looking at Brody. Instead, she was nodding to herself as though accepting something within her mind. "So this is what it felt like for Finn. I'm surprised he didn't run sooner." Rachel shook her head and willed down her anger so she could focus on hers and Brody's conversation. Her narrowed eyes soon locked with Brody's and she pointed a finger at him. "I don't ever again want to hear you mention how much more of a man you are than others, Brody. What you did to me last night were _**not**_ the actions of a man. Going through my room to find that ring and embarrassing me in front of my fathers? Running away from me because you didn't like I was once engaged? At least Finn had the decency to wait until we were alone before we talked about _**you**_."

"Maybe you should run back to your precious Finn then, Rachel." Brody spoke tiredly, rolling his eyes. "If he's so much better than I am-"

"I didn't say that!" Rachel stomped a foot, her arms flying towards he sides with the action. "You two are completely different men and I chose to be with you for completely different reasons." Her voice again went flat again as she continued. "And for the record, if anything, the only argument that can be made is that I chose _**you **_over him!"

"Really?" Brody asked, collapsing into his futon and having a gulp from his wine glass. "That's why you leaped into his arms only seconds after we were kissing? And I seem to remember you choosing your promise to Finn over me _**last night**_."

"I'm here before the day's over, aren't I?" Rachel asked, her hands gesturing wide to show herself. "I capitulated to your demands, Brody. Maybe instead I should have shoved them up your ass!"

"Then why are you here, huh? Why even bother to come if you think me and my ultimatum aren't worth the price?" Brody stood and crossed his arms while staring at her. "I'm guessing the only reason you're even here is because you and Finn had some kind of lover's quarrel. What, did you come on to him and he pushed you away?"

"_**How dare you**_!" Rachel shouted, stepping towards him and staring him in the eye. At least she didn't have to crane her neck too badly while looking at him. "How dare you suggest that I ran to Finn for anything sexual when you're here in your dorm room drinking wine with your _**teacher**_. A teacher, I might add, who's dressed like a _**slut**_."

"Yeah, I have total control over what Cassandra July chooses to wear." Brody scoffed at Rachel, as he turned around and grabbed his wine glass. He downed another gulp and then pointed at Rachel. "Despite what you may think, not all her students despise her. She's helped me through lot of crap I've dealt with while going to NYADA. Kinda like a mentor."

"Yes, I'm sure she'd love to _**mentor **_you." Rachel said sarcastically. "And F.Y.I., the last I saw of Finn he was so busy making out with _**your sister **_he wouldn't have known I was there if I'd hit him in the head with a football"

The comment had the desired effect, and Brody's face went flat with annoyance. He gulped back the last of the wine in his glass and sighed as he refilled it with the wine bottle. After another large swig, he sat down on the couch and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, well, that's Briana. She's gonna do whatever and whoever she wants; been that way almost two years."

"As far as I'm concerned, she and Finn can have each other. They're in the past." Rachel dismissed with a wave of her hand. She stepped up to Brody again, this time boldly taking his wine glass from his hand and having a sip herself before looking at him. "But now? Now I'm going to give _**you **_an ultimatum. You will never pull shit like you did this weekend on me again, or embarrass me in front of other people. If you take off on me without talking first or just in general act like a Grade A _**ass **_towards me, we're over. Completely and utterly over. Do I make myself clear?"

Brody just stared at her, stunned silent by her harshly delivered words. Rachel surmised that he was still searching for a proper response, but she wasn't going to give him the chance. She'd had enough of being the weaker partner, being stepped on or pushed aside when it was convenient. If this weekend had taught her anything, it was to grab hold of her relationships and make them work for _**her**_ and not the other way around. She wasn't going to let Brody get the upper hand in this one. Without waiting for his reply, she finished off the wine and placed it on his bedside table before walking towards the exit.

She smoothly grabbed the handle of her pink suitcase and opened the door, turning around only to utter one more thing. "You have until tomorrow to make your decision, Brody. Either man up and treat this relationship as though it's the real deal, or run back to Cassandra for your _**mentoring **_needs." With that, she walked out, feeling proud of herself for leaving Brody staring with his mouth hung open and confusion written on his face.

Once outside of the building, Rachel pulled her red pea-coat around herself and did up the buttons to ward off the winter like chill coming in off the water. Rachel was sure she'd never get used to the cold in the big city, especially in the year's later months. Since water surrounded Manhattan on all sides the temperature often felt well below what weather forecasters predicted. It was great in the summer when the thermometer threatened to burst from the heat, but in the winter it proved yet another obstacle to overcome. As if she didn't have enough already.

She was willing to overcome it, though. In fact, the more she thought about everything that had happened that weekend, the more she convinced herself it was merely the final nail in the coffin on her life in Lima. She had no cause to return any longer. Nothing, not even friendship, existed with Finn, especially now that Briana had eagerly filled whatever hole Rachel had left. Her 'friends' at McKinley had, for the most part, ignored her since she'd moved to the city, Quinn being the sole exception though their sporadic email communication. Her fathers were wealthy enough they could visit her in New York from now on. No one and nothing else merited any kind of push to return to the small Ohio town. That state and that life were finished.

Only New York mattered now.

As Rachel started walking towards the nearest subway staircase, she heard a whistle come from the street beside her. She turned her head to see Cassandra July in the back passenger seat of a cab with the window rolled down. The teacher crooked her finger at Rachel to beckon her over. "Wanna lift? It's a ways on subway to your loft."

"How do you even know where I live?" Rachel asked while pulling on her gloves and keeping her distance from the cab.

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "It's not hard for a teacher to get access to the NYADA files of her own students, Schwimmer. Now, are you going to chance getting mugged at midnight on the New York subway or are you going to get in the cab like a good little girl?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and continued towards the subway stairs. "You can torture me when I'm in class, Miss July. 'Till then, I'd prefer to not expose myself to your toxicity."

She heard the door of the cab open and a quick "keep the change" uttered by Cassandra as she hopped out and ran up towards Rachel, easily falling into step with her. She kept her head forward and spoke lightly with a smile. "Did my dear little Ohio freshman suddenly grow a backbone and tell her professor to fuck off?"

"I said no such thing." Rachel asserted. Her tone of voice was steady even though the nerves at facing off against her teacher began swimming through her stomach and her hands were shaking. Still, she'd come this far and she certainly wasn't going to back down or give up easily to this witch. "I used no swear words of any sort. I merely stated that since I'm not in class, I feel no need to endure the suffering that is your company."

Cassandra July, for her part, actually began laughing at her comments. The NYADA teacher placed a friendly hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Oh, that was _**delightful, **_Schwimmer. You're starting to become a true New Yorker, polite f.u.'s and all. I knew it wouldn't take too long."

"What do you want, Miss July?" Rachel stopped at the top of the staircase for the subway, pulling herself off to the side before crossing her arms in defiance. She didn't think Cassandra would push her down the stairs, but she didn't trust the woman anymore than she used to trust Coach Sylvester. She was starting to wonder if the two were somehow related until she realized it wasn't really possible. Coach Sylvester at least had sparks of compassion flash through her iron-hard exterior. Cassandra July? Not an iota of humanity was ever displayed. Rachel really had to wonder what happened to make her such a bitter and angry person; it couldn't all just be from a cell phone that went off at an inopportune moment during her show.

"I'm just trying to help you, Schwimmer. Isn't that what a teacher's supposed to do?"

"Like how you help me in dance class? Insulting me, my heritage, my home state and just generally being a complete bitch to me?"

Cassandra laughed in her face and shook her head. "Honey, if you think I'm bad, you're not nearly as ready for Broadway was you think." She stepped closer to Rachel, her lips turned up in an evil smirk. "You really think a powerhouse voice is all it takes to rule the stage? I'll admit, you've got the pipes, but there's not much else going for you."

Rachel stared back, unphased by her teacher's claims. "I'm ready, Miss. July. I've been ready for years. I lead my glee club to a _**national **_championship and-"

"And lost the MVP award to a black, overweight transgendered singer from the runner-up team." Cassandra laughed in a condescending manner as Rachel's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Yes, I watched the Youtube video. Don't get ahead of yourself, Schwimmer. There are _**thousands **_of girls just like you in this city, all with the same dream. Just because you got into NYADA doesn't mean you'll win every audition."

"I don't need to win _**every **_audition. Just a few."

"You think it'll be easy?" Cassandra asked, beginning to walk around Rachel while the petite brunette stood still. "Let me give you a few of the excuses casting directors will throw at you. Your hair? Too brunette. We need a blonde and a wig won't match your skin tone. Your nose? Too big. Come back when we do _Fiddler on the Roof_. Your height? Too short. We'll call you if we have a child's role to fill. Your eyes? Too brown. We're looking for blue eyes and don't want to use contacts. You're dancing? Atrocious. We need someone who can master sexy. Your breasts? Too small. We need a busty actress so the audience knows you're a woman, not a little girl. Your hands? Too large. We don't need a freak on stage." Cassandra stopped circling and stared at Rachel long and hard, letting everything sink in. "Get the picture here, Schwimmer? Everything must be perfect about you. And yes, that means also you can't freak out on stage over a cell phone ringing."

"I wasn't born yesterday, Miss July. I know the reasons for failing an audition are plentiful." She took a breath and collected her thoughts before speaking again. "I've wanted Broadway since I was four. If you think I'm going to let little things like my nose derail me from my ambitions, you're sorely mistaken. I'd do anything to get the spotlight and prove myself, even if only for one night. No one wants it more than I do, and if you don't believe me, go ask Ms. Thibideaux how often I pestered her until she offered me a spot at the school."

Cassandra levelled her with an even gaze before nodding. "Maybe you're right. Maybe you are ready. Okay then," Cassandra, for her part, pulled out a business card and handed it over to Rachel. The young ingénue raised an eyebrow and took it tentatively. On the front was the company name written in clear, nondescript text.

**HIDDEN TALENT**  
**Talent Agency  
**Catering to the needs of film and stage work

"I was invited to their annual post-Thanksgiving soiree." Cassandra said offhandedly, as though it were a normal part of her yearly routine or something. "It's just a standard meet and greet of various off-Broadway directors, writers, producers as well as some actors and actresses who might be wanting a personal introduction to get them in the door of show business. There's no guarantee, of course, that they'll grab you for anything, but if they like what they see or hear, it's possible. I did land a choreography gig during last year's event. Lasted most of the summer before NYADA started up again. I'm hoping for a role or cameo for off-Broadway next summer, but if not then I can choreograph again. Why don't you come with me? Introduce yourself around a bit. Even if no one offers you anything this year, at least you'll get your name out there in front of those who matter."

Rachel pursed her lips, eyeing the business card and her teacher with suspicion. This was _**not **_the normal manner in which Cassandra spoke to her. The change of heart, not to mention the change in direction of their conversation, was far too sudden and dramatic. She smiled tightly at her dance instructor. "So, after weeks of constant verbal abuse and belittlement, I'm supposed to think that now, suddenly, you want to help me? Is that it?"

"It's a legitimate talent agency. You can meet with some of the agents there too, perhaps get one to represent you when you're not busy with your studies. You don't even have to go with me if you don't want to, we can always meet there." Cassandra took a challenging step towards her and flashed a knowing smile. "Opportunity knocks, Schwimmer. What are you going to do? Embrace it and see what happens, or admit to me, and yourself, that as good as you are now, you're just not _**good enough**_?"

Rachel's eyes went flat and her anger spiked in her mind, though she refused to show more of it. With conviction, she put the card in her coat pocket and held her teacher's intense stare. "I already know I'm good enough, Miss. July. It's just a matter of proving it to the powers that be."

"So," Cassandra smiled slightly as she spoke, "will we be going together?" She held out a hand to her student.

Without even thinking and pushing her warning instincts aside, Rachel grasped her teacher's hand in her own and made the promise. "Yes. We will."

**XXXXX**

"Hey there cutie. Are your legs tired? 'Cause you've been running through my mind all night."

Briana rolled her eyes as she pulled together the karaoke equipment. Was it really so difficult to come up with an original pick-up line? If she'd had a nickel for every cheesy comment thrown her way since starting this job, she'd probably be able to retire - in Australia.

She flashed the half-drunken man a small smile. "Nice try, Romeo, but I'm spoken for."

The man shrugged off her comment. "I don't see a ring on your finger, honey. Can't be that serious."

"Well, when my 6'3" former football player boyfriend strolls in here next time and sees you making a pass at me, we can find out how 'serious' it is. What do you say?"

The man regarded her for a moment, then waved a hand towards her and walked away. "Plenty of other fish in the sea."

_And with the way you're casting bait, I'm sure you'll avoid every one of them,_ Briana thought. She smirked at his retreating form. It was true that Finn was 6'3" and a former football player. The boyfriend part? They hadn't put a real label on what exactly they were yet. Since it had been just over a week since they met she wasn't overly concerned. What she did know was that he was an interesting combination of adult maturity and childlike tendencies. What he lacked in vocabulary he made up for with music. What he failed with in logic he made up for with honesty and integrity. No one could deny his heart was made of gold and his looks didn't hurt anything either, if her recent dreams were any indication at least. Yes, he was definitely someone she enjoyed being with. Was he her boyfriend yet, though? Well, close enough that calling him that wasn't stretching the truth too far, she figured.

It was one o'clock in the morning and the bar where she was working was just starting to empty out. There was still a large crowd gathered, but it wasn't completely packed as it had been before midnight with barely any room to move. She could have had a lot more drinks than she had for all the men offering to buy one, but she'd borrowed Shirley's car so she could visit Finn once her shift ended, and an impaired driving charge was definitely _**not**_ an item on her bucket list.

_I don't wanna be left behind  
Distance was a friend of mine  
Catching breath in a web of lies  
I've spent most of my life  
Riding waves, playing acrobat  
Shadowboxing the other half  
Learning how to react  
I've spent most of my time_

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show_  
_Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right*_

The young college crowd at the bar cheered once the chorus hit and many proceeded to the dance floor as the song played over the speakers. Briana sighed a bit at listening to the song, knowing it was by Kelly Clarkson. She had to wonder what it was like for the young singer to have gone from relative unknown to an overnight celebrity through American Idol. The sudden transition from musical nobody to an icon must have been a bit of a shock for the woman and taken a while to adapt. She truly hoped she'd be able to reach that kind of fame and popularity someday.

After ensuring she had all the equipment ready to be hauled out to the vehicle (fortunately the bouncer here was an older, stocky man who was sweet on any young woman who reminded him of his now grown daughter) she retrieved her purse and pulled out her cell phone. There was a text message sitting there awaiting her attention, so she punched it to read what it said.

Surprisingly, it was from Kurt. She'd only met Finn's step-brother once at the Thanksgiving dinner she'd been suckered into joining, but he insisted that he keep in contact with any new 'girl- friend' of his brother.

**[Don't know if u heard, but ND lost Sectionals. Finn won't answer his phone. Can u make sure he's ok?]**

Briana cursed and brought her phone up to her ear after choosing Finn's name from her contact list. Predictably, he failed to answer and instead she received the standard voicemail greeting. Huffing out a breath of frustration, she knew she'd have to track him down one way or another, for Kurt's sanity if nothing else. She dialled Finn's home number without reservation, knowing his parents had already returned to DC. When that yielded no results, she narrowed down the list of possible locations to one of two places; the garage or the school. Since the competition was held at the school, it seemed like the most logical place to start.

Although annoyance ran through her that Finn would cut off contact, she had learned enough through both him and his family that this was normal for him. He would sequester himself away from his troubles and try to work through his problems on his own, ignoring everyone else in the process no matter how long it took him to think. It was, according to Kurt, one of many reasons he and Rachel had broken up. Armed with the knowledge of how he worked, though, Briana was content to not take his actions personally. She had no wish to behave the way Rachel had. In a flash, she'd responded to Kurt's message.

***Isn't this normal 4 him? He just needs 2 think, doesn't he?***

Kurt's reply came to her in record time. She chuckled at hearing her text alarm go off.

**[Thinking is NOT Finn's forte. Please find him? For me if nothing else? I worry. ]**

Briana giggled at the message. Kurt was so cute towards his step-brother. When side-by-side the two would be snippy and sarcastic, but it would seem that was all for show. Sighing and knowing she'd likely be pulled even further into family drama should she refuse, she bit the bullet and replied with a single word.

***Okay***

**XXXXX**

They lost.

They _**lost! **_

_**They lost SECTIONALS! **_

No, they didn't lose, Finn concluded as he sat at his mentor's desk. _**He **_lost. He was the one who suggested the difficult song choices and foolishly thought he could coach them on, replacing Will Schuester who had much more experience leading the club. Reality had once again slapped Finn in the face. He wasn't meant for greatness or leadership. It served to prove to Finn that, indeed, he wasn't meant to be the star. He was just another high school hero; life zero. A regular Lima Loser.

It was late. Well past midnight and he'd stayed in the choir room's office, lights off save for the desk lamp, and away from the rest of the world. He knew it was cowardly to just impound himself away in this little cocoon of space, but the sting of defeat was still acute. He'd been overconfident and cocky, thinking that if sixteen year old Finn Hudson could gather a few songs off the net and help his Glee club pull out a miracle victory then surely nineteen year old Finn Hudson could use his three years of experience to ward off two other Glee clubs for Sectionals. After all, coaching the club was really just a couple of steps above captaincy of the club, right?

Wrong. Now he knew the real reason they won back in 2009 was just two words; Rachel Berry.

She really was that good. Her voice alone won five of their six competitions. It was disheartening to think the only reason they won Sectionals the year without Rachel was because the Trouble-Tones were simply too new. They were too hastily pulled together, even with a National winning coach at the helm, to prepare their routines and take down a group that had practiced from the first day of school. There just wasn't enough time for them to gel. Finn began to wonder if maybe it wasn't that New Directions beat the Trouble-Tones, but rather that the Trouble-Tones beat themselves by being overconfident.

When Rachel sang, people stood up and paid attention. The entire group from the year before had talent, but when Rachel took centre stage absolutely nothing could stand in their way. Without her, there wasn't much left of the team to win competitions. As proven tonight.

Finn rested his head in his hand, his elbow and arm propped up by the desk, and just began doodling on the notepad in front of him. He wondered how long it would be before Mr. Schuester came sweeping in from the Blue Ribbon Committee to relieve him of his duties and send him packing. Finn would gladly relinquish the role after such a horrible outing, wondering how he hadn't seen the danger signs in his best new singer. Obviously he wasn't cut out for teaching either, much as he thought he might be. He sighed heavily.

"You know, I've heard of dedication, but this is ridiculous."

Finn's head shot up from his hand to see Briana standing in the doorway to the office. She had dressed in the same grey dress and knee-high black boots she had been the week before when they'd met. He got the impression it was her 'go-to' outfit when hosting karaoke events. He smiled a bit. "Hey, Brie. How was your night?"

"Better than yours, it sounds like." Briana said, her eyes sympathetic. Finn cast a questioning glance at her, and she shrugged in response. "I got a text from Kurt. Of course, that was almost an hour ago. I kinda figured you'd be home by now or at least answer your cell phone."

"My cell – ah shit!" Finn disgustedly pulled his phone out of his pants pocket, frowning when he noticed the three missed calls from Briana and two from Kurt. He quickly reset the volume controls. "I turned it off during the show and forgot about it. Sorry."

"No worries." Briana replied, walking in and sitting down on the desk beside him, facing the opposite wall. She shrugged herself out of her leather jacket and threw it into the visitor's chair behind her. "So, what happened? They mess up the choreography or something?"

"Marley, one of our sophomores, just...collapsed." Finn shook his head, throwing his pencil on the desk and running his now free hand through his hair. "Right on stage. I should have seen the signs somehow. She complained she was dizzy and not feeling well earlier and she hadn't been focused the last couple days. Turns out she's hardly eaten in the last 72 hours."

"Oh, my God!" Briana's eyes went wide with concern. Her right hand flew over to grip Finn's left one and she squeezed it in a gesture of support. "Is she okay?"

"I hope so. Not sure. Her mom took her to urgent care or...something." He blew out a breath and spoke with a slightly wavering voice. "Now we're done. Totally done. No Regionals, no Nationals...it's all over. All of it." Finn could feel a tear starting to form in the corner of his right eye. He moved his left hand quickly to wipe it away and sniffed a bit before looking to Briana.

Surprisingly, her own eyes had actually started to moisten. It took him off guard since they hadn't known each other long, but he did know that Briana was a little more guarded with her emotions than either Rachel or Quinn had been. He hadn't expected his own sadness to be contagious and quickly he brought his hand down to rub her leg at the knee. "Hey, hey, I'm sorry, Brie. I didn't mean to make you sad. I know I'm just being kind of a wuss about this and all but-"

"No you're not." Briana insisted, swallowing and breathing deeply to control her own tears. "You care, Finn. You put everything you had into this show, especially after Thanksgiving was over. I just...I just feel bad that something you wanted so much and was so close just slipped away, and through no fault of your own, even."

Finn sighed and looked towards the floor sadly. "It's been happening a lot this year. I'm used to it by now." He shrugged. "Still have the tire shop, at least."

"Your enthusiasm is overwhelming," she commented sarcastically through a small chuckle.

"It pays well and I'm good at it," Finn admitted, "though the thought of spending the rest of my life there kinda makes me want to hurl. But no matter where else I go or what else I try, shit just keeps being thrown at me. Like, what next, you know? Football didn't work because the scout told me I'd peaked, Pace didn't want me and sent me a rejection letter, the army didn't work out because I shot myself through the thigh, Rachel ended things with me completely despite us being engaged before, and now when we had a killer show put together we lose because a team member faints? If we'd been beaten simply from music or dancing or were out performed, like, sure, I could take that because I'd _**know **_that someone was better than us. But I watched the Warblers and Jane Addams. They _**weren't **_better. It's like fate or God or whatever just decided to intervene and kill it all before we even could really prove ourselves. I _**know **_we would've won."

"I get it. Really, I do." Briana nodded, both her hands coming over now to hold Finn's right one. "When I was in the band with Ian, we'd worked really hard to write songs for a competition. It was actually held at a bar in Oberlin. We didn't even have to travel. A couple of songs were killer; I'm talking dynamite. We wound up playing fourth out of five bands, and we had it in the bag. The other bands were good, but their song writing didn't come close. But then the fifth band walked on stage and half the songs they did were covers. Well, of course the covers got all the audience members up dancing, and the judges all took that into consideration. Even though it was an _**original**_ band competition, we still lost. That band nabbed a spot playing at the bar for weeks, and we had to struggle and save pennies for the next three months before we could even _**think**_ of touring. It was horribly unfair, but it teaches you quickly there really is no justice in this world."

Finn's head snapped up from leaning on his left hand, his eyebrows furrowed as the words Briana said ran through his mind. Like an annoying fly, something in what she'd said was buzzing through his mind, though he couldn't pinpoint it. It almost felt like an answer was just on the tip of his tongue as he searched for the right word. He turned towards Briana and gestured with his index finger. "Say that again?"

Briana looked at him, surprised. "I said there's no justice in this world."

Finn shook his head as his hand motioned in a circle. "No, before that."

She thought for a moment, her eyes drifting up towards her forehead before she answered tentatively. "That we had to struggle and save pennies before we could go on tour?"

Finn's grin was wide as he leaped to his feet and engulfed her in a huge hug. He felt her breath escape her in a rush as his much large body slammed into hers, almost causing her to lose her balance. She laughed a bit at his enthusiasm when he pulled back and kissed her soundly, but he didn't care; he needed to show her some kind of thanks for the awesome idea. He'd literally been stuck on how exactly to keep the club together and refocus their energy into a worthwhile endeavour now that the competition season had ended. This idea alone gave them all kinds of opportunities to explore.

After a hard, long kiss, Briana pushed him away gently to catch her own breath. She gasped a bit, pulling air into her lungs before smiling widely at his lopsided smirk. After another moment to try to regulate her breathing, she returned his smile. "What...was that for?"

His hand came up to stroke her face, his thumb grazing her cheek. "You're totally awesome, you know that? You just gave me a great idea."

Briana beamed at him again before her hand wrapped around his tie and pulled him closer, further surprising him. Another passionate kiss pressed against his lips, her tongue begging entry to his mouth while her free hand drifted along the front of his stomach to settle on his belt. Pulling away, she gazed at him longingly. "If that's the reaction I get for giving you an idea, remind me to write down any ideas I get for your Glee club."

Finn took both her hands in his. "C'mon," he said excitedly, and helped her off the desk. "We've got to start planning."

"Planning?" Briana looked at him, completely confused, but grinned and gave him a sidelong glance. "What exactly are we planning?"

Finn smiled disarmingly as he held open her coat for her. "A new direction."

* * *

***Lyrics from "_Catch My Breath"_, written by Kelly Clarkson, Jason Halbert, and Eric Olson. Recorded by Kelly Clarkson. **

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - I know, I know! I'm sorry for leaving all readers in a lurch. All I can say is that Christmas seriously kicked my behind this year and my attention was on family, not my writing. Things should be evening out a bit more though, so hopefully further chapters won't be so long in coming. Big shout out to all those who in the last month have favourited, subscribed and/or reviewed one or more of my stories. Hope everyone enjoys this next installment. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary. **

* * *

He had to be joking.

Briana stared at Finn with disbelief. Her beer bottle was almost to her mouth and her eyebrows shot up in surprise. She swallowed a sip and continued to stare at him, wondering if he was being serious. "Are...did I...you want to take New Directions on _**tour**_?"

The two of them were in the back of Finn's truck, cuddling outside in the cool November air underneath the stars, a blanket spread over their legs. He'd stopped the truck in a secluded spot within Schoonover Park and Briana had received a quiet explanation that there was a stretch of road close to the waterfront about a mile long which was practically unused. Of course, he meant unused by adults and park staff, not all the teenagers who knew the location of "Make-out Mile". Briana thought it was a true testament to Finn's dedication towards glee that he was focused on their conversation despite hearing the muffled moans of pleasure and squeaky car springs not far from them. The sounds were certainly distracting her and it didn't help she was seeing Finn's clean-shaven profile and smelling whatever intoxicating cologne he'd put on that night.

"Exactly! On _**tour**_**! **The first one for New Directions." Finn smiled and chugged back a sip of his own beer. "We blew the competition year, fine, but if we tour, we could actually perform even _**more **_shows than normal. The seniors will remember it as a great way to finish their time in the club, and the others could bond over the trip, come back next year and bring it all home again. It's...it's _**perfect**_."

The childlike excitement visibly coursed through Finn and Briana could feel every ounce of it. One side of her enjoyed watching this idea overtake him to the point he was visibly shaking with excitement. The logical side of her mind told her Finn wasn't considering the nightmare of logistics inherent in his plan. Taking four or five people in a band on tour was one thing, but an entire group of teenagers? There was also the matter of parental consent as most of the glee members were under eighteen; sometimes securing that consent was enough of a challenge itself.

She was about to bring Finn back down to reality but his enthusiasm stilled her from telling him to dismiss the idea outright. Instead, she'd gently suggest things. Maybe he'd already thought through some of the obstacles. She sat up from leaning against him so they could talk face to face. "Finn, let's consider this plan of yours carefully. How many are in Glee?"

Finn counted by ticking off members with his fingers as he did so, his eyes cast skywards. "Twelve."

"And how many adult chaperones do you need?"

"Uh," Finn scratched his head. "Well, there were three with us when we went to Nationals in Chicago, so at least that many, I guess."

Briana nodded and weighted the new information in her mind. "Okay, so now it's fifteen people. How would you travel?"

"Bus?" Finn shrugged. "Pretty standard for high school field trips, right?"

"Then you'll need a driver. That's now sixteen. Where will you stay?"

After another long sip of beer Finn stared at the bed of the truck, clearly lost in thought. She could practically see the wheels in his mind turning as he considered her question. He looked so adorable sitting there in his winter parka that she almost pushed herself across the truck bed to start a serious make-out session with him, but she refrained. Now was a time for thinking, and she wanted to let Finn revel in his idea and consider the complexities of it all. There was always time later to make-out. She'd make sure of it.

"We'll need hotel rooms." Finn finally said. "A chain of hotels would probably be better; it'd be easier to deal with one person at a central office. That way the rate is the same wherever we go."

"True," Briana agreed, wishing she'd thought of that when touring in the band. It probably would have been easier than trying to find the best motel rates everywhere, though not necessarily cheaper. Some of those 'cheap' motels weren't even worth the reduced rates they offered. She quickly thought of the next issue. "What about food? You're talking a minimum of three meals a day for sixteen people."

"Well, dinner and maybe breakfast at the hotels; might be able to swing another deal there. Lunches we might have to vie for fast food or buffets; buffets would be the best bang for the buck."

"Speaking from experience?" Briana chuckled and sipped more beer.

"We could call around to some restaurants close to where we'll perform and see who'd give us a discount. I mean, any restaurant would love to have a party of sixteen, right?"

"But that brings up another issue." Briana pointed at Finn. "Where will you perform? And what's the angle to get people interested?"

"We were National Champions last year." Finn said, his hands gesturing to indicate that was reason enough. "I mean, the Warblers haven't been to Nationals in years and they toured a couple of years ago. The Cheerios go around on tour all the time and even fly to these places. There must be some interest in hitting up schools or community events. Maybe we can top it all off by going to Disney World or another theme park."

Briana chuckled, her hand covering her mouth to keep from spilling her sip of beer. "Disney World? Right, sure. You better have the mother of all bake sales ready to go if you want to make it to Florida."

"No!" Finn shook his head vehemently. "No bake sales. And no taffy, either, just for the record."

"So what, then?" Briana asked. "Finn, these trips need cash. _**Lots **_of cash. You really think parents and the school are going to front it all?"

She watched as Finn's eyes grew distant for a moment, considering the predicament. His eyebrows furrowed together in thought and he sipped some more beer. Briana sighed at seeing disappointment cross his face, his mind still working furiously, and she silently prayed she wasn't being too much of a downer for him. His ambition was admirable but she didn't want him to get ahead of himself. Unless you were a big name star and very popular, touring was often a money pit. It was a massive financial investment for a unguaranteed return. The rumours of indie rock bands on tour needing to live off Ichiban noodles and the charity of others weren't far-fetched.

_I get up, and nothing gets me down.  
You've got it tough, I see the toughest around.  
And I know, baby just how it feels  
You've got to roll with the punches, and get to what's real.* _

Finn's head snapped towards the cab of the truck where the radio played _Jump_ by Van Halen, and a slow, wide smile seemed to spread over his face. He turned back to her and she saw his eyes gleam with mirth. "Did I ever tell you about our commercial?"

"Commercial? For New Directions?"

"No, it was for a mattress store here in town. Rachel made the arrangements through a photographer doing the school's club shots and snagged us a gig for this local TV thing. For some reason we were paid in mattresses and our teacher used one at the school when he split with his bat-shit-insane ex. Since we couldn't send it back, it was considered payment and he had to skip Sectionals or we would've been disqualified for being 'professional'. Competing teams aren't allowed to be paid." Finn took another sip of beer and smirked before continuing. "But we're not competing this year anymore."

Briana's brows furrowed in confusion. "So, you want to market yourself for more commercials?"

He shrugged. "Maybe, but I was thinking more of sponsorship. Advertising businesses where ever we go. We could have signs showing off the companies giving us donations. Maybe some companies can give us things we could use, like transportation."

"Kind of like bartering." Briana nodded, catching on to Finn's line of thinking. "They offer goods or cash, you offer advertisement or entertainment or something else that could benefit them. And the less cash involved, the happier everyone will be. No paper trail to cover up." She frowned as a sudden thought occurred to her. "What about next year, though? If you plan this whole trip and make trades for services, couldn't you be called pros? Would you still be able to compete next year?"

Finn shook his head. "I don't think so. Mr. Schue was fine to come to Regionals; he only needed to sit out the one competition. But we don't have any more competitions this year. There's an entire summer before we can go back to Sectionals, so we should be free and clear."

She smiled at watching him move across the truck and grab her hands excitedly. "We could really do this, Brie! We could fund a tour!

"Well...yeah, you _**could**_." Briana emphasized the word but couldn't stop herself from smiling as the eagerness bubbled within him. "_**If**_ you convince everyone. That's your teacher, first, then the kids, then their parents, then the sponsors, and finally the people in charge of the venues. It'll be a lot of calling, and organizing, and _**selling **_New Directions to these people. Have you ever sold anything?"

Finn smirked and quickly stood as he handed her his bottle of beer. From her place still sitting on the bed of the rear end of the truck, she was now staring at his crotch region. She licked her lips at noticing how the fabric shifted a bit in that area, suggesting his size was more than adequate, but soon Finn had bounded over to the other side where the spare tire sat bolted to the side. He assumed an almost regal posture turned to face her.

"Hello, and welcome to Hummel Tires & Lube. Now, I've been told you're looking for new tires so may I suggest the maximum in all season protection. This here is s Michelin Defender. It's the perfect solution for anyone who wants to get it and forget it. It offers almost 100,000 miles of worry free driving no matter what the season. In slick watery or winter conditions, studies have proven it to stop up to nine meters shorter than similar tires produced by competitors. It's scored eight or higher out of a ten point system covering the five major areas of tire performance. Believe me when I say, you can't choose a better tire for your vehicle, ma'am. It will be comfortable in the summer, safe in the winter, and easily let you drive with confidence for the next three to four years. Just give me the word, and I'll have these bad boys on your car inside of an hour."

Briana laughed at Finn's perfect sales pitch and clapped her hands appreciatively, even giving a whistle of cheering as Finn bowed deeply. In one smooth movement, Finn stepped across the bed and collapsed down beside her, still smiling widely. He leaned over and kissed her, his tongue inside her mouth almost as soon as she leaned into his lips. After a few seconds of such playful duelling, Finn pulled away from her. "I can do this, Brie! I know I can. Yeah, it's gonna take a lot of work and calling around but...it's all worth it if I can keep the group performing. Anything to show that just because we aren't competing doesn't mean we're finished. And, like, how much more exciting can it be than to perform while travelling. It's like scoring a touchdown on the opposition's opening kickoff – you're just happy to be where you are, and yet you get to make a show of it too."

Marvelling at his unbridled enthusiasm, she leaned into his mouth again and kissed him once more, sucking his top lip into hers for a moment before letting go. She smiled at him and nodded in agreement. "So then, how can I help?"

**XXXXX**

Rachel smoothed her dress, twisting and turning while critically examining herself in the full length mirror. She bit her lip a bit and frowned, wondering if the shimmery gold and black, nearly backless dress would suffice for this type of soiree. Cassandra didn't say whether this affair was formal, semi-formal, casual or somewhere between. As a result, she had no idea what kind of first impression she was going to give, and if ever there was a time when first impressions mattered, it would be tonight.

"Relax diva." Kurt said from behind her, busy putting makeup containers back into a large tackle-box. "Everyone there is from the theatre industry. They'll be used to people's fashion eccentricities."

She nodded in agreement before growing worried and turning back to Kurt. "Unless it's a black tie affair, Kurt. I mean, what then? Won't I be a bit...conspicuous?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "And being conspicuous is a problem in the theatre world? I thought the whole point was to be and maintain one's conspicuousness."

"There's a difference between being conspicuous and obnoxious though." Rachel took a deep breath to calm her nerves before she twirled back towards the mirror. "I just don't want to cross the line."

Her roommate smiled as he ambled towards her. His eyes met hers in the mirror's reflection as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "That doesn't sound like the Rachel Berry who obnoxiously chased down Carmen Thibideaux and insisted she be reconsidered for NYADA."

Rachel began to wring her hands together and swallowed. "True, but that was to further my education and knowledge. This...this could actually land me my first paying gig."

"Uh...wrong. You already had a paying gig thanks to New Directions." Kurt reminded her. "It's no one's fault but your own that you tore up the cheque."

"We'll have to agree to disagree about that, I'm afraid." Rachel's eyes hardened and she pulled her hair back, wondering if she should have it up or down.

"Nothing to disagree about." Kurt smoothly held her hair up and strategically started placing bobby pins through it. "You had a cheque in your hand, written and signed by Finn on behalf of New Directions. You two got into a squabble and in a fit of rage most unbecoming a promising actress, you ripped it up and told Finn to have sex and travel."

"_**I did not**_!" Rachel stomped her tiny foot angrily. "I told him to go to hell."

"Oh, pardon me. How could I have misunderstood?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at her through the mirror even as he continued to pin her hair in place.

Rachel sighed. "You know I tried to apologize. I tracked him down to the garage, only to find him totally enraptured in Briana's arms. I didn't feel like waiting for them to finish so I could speak with him."

"You could have emailed. Or texted. Or maybe even try something old and outdated - _call _him."

"We're over, Kurt. There's nothing left."

"After all you've been through together? Hard to believe you'll abandon any sort of possible contact with the man you nearly married."

Rachel's face went flat as she turned to face her friend. "I know he's your step-brother, Kurt, and as such you'll always have contact with him, but don't forget who left who at the proverbial altar. _**He **_abandoned _**me**_. I didn't choose to come to New York by myself."

"But you did choose to move on long before he did."

"I waited four months, Kurt. And then he abandoned me again after coming to New York. Am I supposed to wait forever?"

"Not when Brody was happy to fill the void, I suppose." Kurt said with snark.

She cast a withering glance towards her roommate. "You didn't seem to have any issues when he showed up at the door with flowers in hand back in September, Kurt."

"I thought it might boost your confidence, Rachel. I didn't expect you'd kiss him a week later, or dating him so soon after that."

Rachel rolled her eyes and ignored his comment as she turned back to the mirror, adjusting her dress as Kurt stepped away, finished with her hair. She smiled at the sight she saw before her, touching one of the three ringlets hanging down her neck. "This looks amazing. Thank you."

"Of course it looks good. You didn't think I'd let you introduce yourself as anything less than completely fabulous, did you?" Kurt snapped shut the container of bobby pins he was using. "But don't think you're getting out of this conversation by changing the subject. I know things between you and Brody aren't all peaches and cream."

Sighing, Rachel turned and began depositing some items in her small purse. Breath mints, floss, a couple of credit cards, some make up, and a few other items she felt necessary. "It's been strained, but relationships go through these rough patches. He didn't appreciate finding out about my engagement to Finn from someone else. Of course, I didn't appreciate finding him in his apartment with Cassandra the night after. It's been a rebuilding process the last week."

Kurt snorted. "Of course. Perfectly natural to go through rough patches. Especially after so long together. After all, it's been five whole weeks. And now you're going to a party escorted by the woman with whom he might have cheated on you. Makes total sense."

"It's a networking opportunity, Kurt. Despite the fact it's with Ms. July, I can't afford to sit on my laurels and hope to be discovered. I need to get my name out there. If my dance teacher can help, great. Besides, Brody said nothing happened. I trust him."

"If you trust him, why haven't you told him about you and Cassandra tonight?" Kurt sat on her bed and leaned back against the wall, his arms crossed.

"This is a mature, adult relationship, Kurt. We don't have to tell each other _**everything**_."

A sudden knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Kurt shook his head before he leaped up and headed towards the entrance. "Coming," he called out. As he bounded across the loft, Rachel stood in the curtained doorway from her 'room' and watched. Within seconds, Kurt unlatched and pulled aside the heavy sliding door. Rachel expected Cassandra July on the other side so was surprised when instead she saw Brody standing there leaning on the wall beside the door. He looked past Kurt and saw her in the loft, dressed formally, and instantly his jaw dropped at her appearance. After clearing his throat, he stood straighter and put his hands on his hips. "Sorry," he said, sarcasm underlying his words. "I didn't realize we had plans for the opera tonight or I'd have worn a suit."

"I didn't realize we had plans at all." Rachel returned coolly, her eyes narrowing. "You should have called if you were going to come over."

"I didn't think I needed to call my girlfriend to drop by and hang out." Brody bit back. "Would have been nice if you'd just told me you were busy."

Rachel shrugged and crossed her arms. "Would have been nice if you'd told me last week Cassandra was at your dorm unit. We don't always get what we want, do we?"

"And, on that note," Kurt nodded while he grabbed his keys and coat, "I bid you both adieu. Obviously you much to discuss. Take care." With a final wave, he manoeuvred around Brody and disappeared from sight.

The silence that hung in the air between Rachel and Brody was thick with tension. After a few seconds, Rachel walked over to the bathroom and motioned with her head towards the entrance. "Are you going to come in and close the door or are you leaving? Make up your mind."

"Depends which one you'd prefer." Brody returned. "Am I welcome, or were you expecting another guy?"

"There's no other guy, Brody." Rachel's tone was harsh. "I'd appreciate you dropping the jealous boyfriend routine. It's tiresome."

"Tiresome?" Brody nodded in acceptance and stepped inside, following as Rachel turned into the bathroom to put in her earrings. "I didn't think you bored so quickly. Figured I was safe at least until we'd been engaged six months."

She whirled on him and pointed a finger at him warningly. "_**This **_is what I'm tired of, Brody. This constant, back and forth sarcasm, bickering and arguing and feeling like I'm on the cliff of a relationship - I'm _**TIRED **_of it. I went through it for a month with Jesse, four months with Finn, and I'll be damned if I do it as long with you, especially when half the time it's _**because**_of Finn."

"I didn't mention Finn, did I?" Brody's voice was calm, if strained, and he leaned against the wall by the door of the bathroom. "So, if it's not another guy, may I ask my girlfriend why exactly she's dressed like she's presenting at the Tony's?"

"Hardly the Tony's." Rachel said as she pushed in a pair of diamond stud earrings. "Cassandra invited me along to a meet and greet for various professionals in the industry. "

Brody scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Ah. One of those." He shook his head a bit, smiling slightly. "I was at a similar one not long ago, one sponsored by NYADA for upperclassmen. Don't be disappointed when the guests all turn out to be underlings in show business who wouldn't know talent if it shot them in the ass."

Rachel turned to face him directly, her hands going to her hips. "Such a positive attitude, Brody. Thank you for your support. At least Kurt actually _**helped **_make me look decent while he berated me."

"I'm not berating you. I'm just suggesting you keep your expectations low. The big name producer who was supposed to come to the NYADA one wound up sending his flunky casting director instead. Girl's credentials were all reality TV. Real appropriate for Broadway, wouldn't you say?"

"Well it's better than sitting here doing nothing but practicing my scales. _**Again**_."

Brody sighed. "Patience is a virtue, Rachel. And in show business, it's a necessity. Besides, wouldn't a professional job interfere with your studies? Why not wait until summer or something?"

"'Things may come to those who wait, but only the things left by those who hustle.'" Rachel smirked in the mirror at Brody when confusion crossed his face. "Abraham Lincoln. Sound advice that I intend to follow."

"Just make sure you don't confuse hustling with spinning your wheels." Brody remarked, rolling his eyes.

"Is this really coming from the same guy whose motto was 'anything to succeed'?"

"There's a difference between doing what's needed and going on a wild goose chase. Most of the time these events don't pan out for anyone other than the professionals gathered together. They smile and nod and make false promises to the hopefuls and students while their real goal is to secure deals with each other. Give me a plain old audition any day. At least then I know they're looking for an actor."

"Well thank you for your expert, upperclassman opinion. I'm going to take my chances and go anyway."

"Of course. Heaven forbid you listen to your boyfriend for a change."

A sudden knock on the wall by the door alerted them both to the presence of another person. They turned their heads at the same time to see Cassandra July standing there, resplendent in a shimmery blue dress with black swirls throughout. Her blonde hair had been styled loosely to give a casual appearance, though the way flowed perfectly as she moved belied that impression. Rachel breathed a sigh of relief at realizing her gold dress would be just fine for this event.

Cassandra tutted them as she stepped inside the door. "Am I interrupting another lover's quarrel?"

"No, there's no quarrel." Rachel looked at Brody. "A quarrel would mean we're fighting, and I'm not fighting about this, I'm simply telling my boyfriend I'm going whether he likes it or not."

"And I'm not fighting _**you**_ about this." Brody clarified. "I'm simply suggesting you not set your expectations too high. These shindigs are more about the professionals networking with each other than looking for new talent."

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained, Brody." Cassandra looked at Rachel critically from head to toe before nodding slowly. "Nicely done, Schwimmer. I think you're reasonably presentable. I like the backless feature. A little skin goes a long way. Don't you agree, Brody?"

Rachel watched as Brody's jaw locked and his eyes darkened before he nodded in agreement. "Yes, it looks amazing. As for a little skin, I wouldn't know, being a guy. Our formal wear requires us to look like penguins."

"Aw, poor babies." Cassandra replied sarcastically. "Forgive me if I'm unsympathetic. Guys don't have to bleed and cramp up five days a month. Let us women enjoy what advantages we have."

Brody scoffed at the older woman. "You mean there's a difference when you are and aren't riding the crimson wave? I can never tell."

"That's because I'm an exceptional actress, Brody." Cassandra beamed at him, patting him on the cheek lightly. Rachel stifled a giggle as Brody shooed away Ms. July's hand, obviously annoyed. "And don't be jealous that I've stolen your girlfriend for the night. I promise to have her back in one piece. Whether that'll be sober or inebriated is up for debate, but she'll be in one piece. Surely you can entertain yourself for an evening, right? Lubriderm can't be _**that **_expensive**." **

"Funny." Brody replied dryly, not rising to the bait. He sighed instead and leaned down to give Rachel a quick peck on the lips before walking towards the large entrance. "Try to have a good time, but don't say I didn't warn you." He gave a final wave and walked out of the loft. After a few seconds, both Cassandra and Rachel heard the doorway to the building's staircase open widely and a set of heavy footsteps descend down.

Cassandra raised an eyebrow at Rachel. "He doesn't seem very happy for you."

Rachel shrugged. "Not my concern at the moment. I have professionals to impress. I can deal with him later."

Nodding in approval, Cassandra guided Rachel towards the exit with a hand on her shoulder. "Excellent prioritizing. Glad to see you know when to address different issues in your life. You might just be getting the hang of this."

Rachel felt both elated and concerned at her teacher's statement, but pushed the nagging, worried feelings aside. This event could be a huge stepping stone in her career aspirations and she wasn't going to blow it. Giving herself a final look, she turned back to her teacher. "You really think this is presentable, Ms. July?"

Cassandra grinned wickedly. "I think you'll find it's more than suitable, Schwimmer. Now, c'mon; cab's waiting downstairs."

**XXXXX**

A penthouse. Of course it would be at a penthouse.

It was a rather _**large **_penthouse which boasted several features. The first was the two stone pillars marking the separation of the foyer to the main flooring area. The spacious living room in front of her was separated from the dining area only by a lowered floor with two descending steps. Behind the dining area was the kitchen, easily seen when the catering staff went through the swinging door. The crystal chandelier above everything shone brilliantly, cascading coloured light upon the guests and emitting a glowing, luminescent atmosphere.

Rachel watched from the corner of the room closest to the food, still awed by the sheer enormity of this 'soiree' to which she'd been invited. Cassandra hadn't exactly ditched her, but she'd quickly been pulled away by a couple of professional acquaintances from her days in the theatre. Soon they were all talking shop about some kind of dance show they were hoping to stage. Being that dance wasn't her forte, she'd excused herself to get some food and a drink and then stayed close to the table to simply take in everything around her.

The event was in an actual penthouse. Whose penthouse she didn't know since Cassandra had been mum on the details, but Rachel had seen a number of celebrities so far. Well, okay, they weren't celebrities outside of Broadway and the New York theatre industry, but she knew them by sight. Todd Clemm wasn't far from Cassandra, an avant-garde director who'd wowed audiences a year ago with his re-imagined off-Broadway staging of _The Doll House_**. **On the far side of the room was Sophie Hadditch, an up and coming playwright whose last show, _Signals_, was nominated for a Tony (though failed to win). To her right were another group of people who included Daniel Aveno, a well-respected dance choreographer in Broadway and who'd become more widely known through _So You Think You Can Dance_. At every group was at least one well-known name.

She'd never felt so intimidated in her life.

_Get a grip, girl! _Her inner voice chimed in. _Don't let this become like Brody's meet and greet. He resigned himself to not networking. You know better. True, you might scare people, but you scared all the members of glee club too, and now they all know your name and call you their friend. You can do that here, too. Just get out there and be known! _

"Daunting, isn't it?"

Rachel started a bit and whipped around to her left, wondering from whom the voice had come. She observed a relatively short man not far from her, alone at the table. He was fit, though not as toned as Brody was. His hair was light brown with barely visible traces of grey throughout, and he had ash blue eyes behind black glasses. He wore a simple blue suit with a beige button down shirt underneath, open at the collar and no tie. She swallowed at feeling overwhelmed by the confident, commanding presence he exuded. Even though he was short, it was clear he'd be able to sway or persuade the entire room to do whatever he wanted, anytime he wanted.

He gazed at her calmly, awaiting an answer with more patience than she'd have had herself. Swallowing, she faced him and nodded. "I...I was just wondering which group I should start my introductions with. I, uh…" she paused and took a breath before continuing with a small smile. "Any suggestions? You look like you're used to these kinds of events."

"Why not start with me?" He asked, offering a smile as he sipped his glass. It contained an amber liquid Rachel didn't recognize but assumed was alcohol.

She smiled her best, brightest beam at him and extended an enthusiastic hand. "Rachel Berry. First year NYADA student and future Broadway star. Pleased to meet you, mister…" she paused, waiting for him to answer.

"Foley." The older man said, gripping her hand in a firm but friendly handshake. "Malik Foley."

Rachel choked on her own spit and her eyes went wide, staring straight at the man in front of her. He smirked at her reaction even as she pressed forward, speaking quickly. "Malik Foley the...the producer? The one who brought four of the last six Tony award-winning plays to the stage? Malik Foley who sits on the board of the American Theatre Wing and consults with the Broadway League? Malik Foley who…"

"Listing my achievements doesn't change who I am, Ms. Berry," he interrupted with a smile.

"Of course not. Forgive me! I just…" Rachel continued to gape at him with a slightly open mouth. She knew this function would have professionals from the New York theatre industry but she never in her wildest dreams figured it would have someone of such prestigious calibre among them. "I'm sorry, Mr. Foley. I didn't expect to meet a legendary producer here tonight."

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that." Malik cast his eyes towards the ceiling in thought and spoke slowly. "Malik Foley, legendary producer." He barked a short laugh and shook his head. "Someday, perhaps, though not many remember who produces the plays."

"I'd think anyone serious about a career in Broadway would know who Malik Foley is." Rachel responded, her tone defensive.

Malik eyed her appreciatively before nodding. "I like you already, Ms. Berry. So tell me, what brings a first year NYADA student to an event like this? Doesn't NYADA frown on students pursuing professional opportunities while in school?"

"Uh…well…" Rachel gulped at being caught off guard. She didn't think he'd be versed in the regulations and policies of a performing arts institution. After hesitating to choose her answer carefully, Rachel nodded slowly. "I admit, it's frowned upon, but there's no rule outright banning students from doing so. Just a matter of balancing the demands of the show with the demands of school."

"You must be confident in your abilities if you're sure you could do so successfully." He took another sip of his drink and eyed her appreciatively from head to toe. The very direct look made her both embarrassed and admired at the same time, but she stood her ground without moving. This was the world of professional theatre, after all, and unlike high school, looks mattered almost as much as sheer talent. She'd have to get used to the candid, discerning gazes of directors and producers looking not only for talented performers but also the right look for the part. In short, would she be pretty enough to earn jealousy from the women and desire from men in the audience? After nodding and licking his lips lightly, Malik continued questioning her. "Any credentials I should be aware of?"

Rachel breathed in deeply to try to settle her nerves. She didn't think her conversation with one of the most renowned producers in Broadway would last this long. Standing up a little straighter, she smiled at him. "I won the lead roles in three of my high school's theatre productions, _Cabaret, The Rocky Horror Show, _and _West Side Story_." She decided to omit that she never actually performed the first two shows in front of an audience. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. "In addition, I was also co-captain of my high school's Glee club and helped them win two Sectional, two Regional and one National title. It was the strength of my performance at Nationals that lead to Carmen Thibideaux giving me a chance at NYADA. I also organized and starred in a local Ohio commercial to sell mattresses."

"Hmm." Malik considered her response before shrugging a bit and looking towards the rest of the crowd mingling beyond. "Adequate, I suppose."

Rachel frowned and swallowed. "Adequate? I'm not sure I understand."

Malik glanced at her again, then turned and motioned towards one of the tall, blond ladies speaking in the same group as Cassandra July. The two seemed on friendly terms and were chatting happily together. "That woman over there, the taller blonde lady? That's Daniela Holloway. She graduated from Tische at the age of 20, doing a four-year degree in two years. Before that, she was on Broadway twice; once at the age of nine as a young Cossette in _Les Mis _and once in a reworking of_ Romeo and Juliet_ at seventeen. She's also been hired to sing for two animated shows and was about to star in a pilot TV show that wasn't picked up."

He placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder and gently guided her to look in the other direction, pointing to a gentleman who seemed just slightly shorter than Finn but much bulkier. "That's Adrian Anders. His credentials include chorus work in four Broadway productions before the age of twenty, has starred in lead or supporting roles off-Broadway in no less than seven plays, and is constantly picked up for state-wide and national commercials. He's scheduled to screen test for four Hollywood films next week."

Rachel swallowed even as Malik turned her to face the direction opposite Adrian Anders. In yet another group that was speaking close to a large sculpture, he pointed towards a woman who was shorter than herself. She was blond and busty and wore a white sequined dress that hugged her curves. "That's Molly McCann. She's been doing theatre work worldwide since she was sixteen. Shakespeare is her specialty and she's appeared as lead in no less than five plays in West End. When not on stage in London, she's in France performing Moliere in the city's top theatres. Why? She's fluent in both languages and speaks them each with no accent. In addition, she's been in two Academy Award winning Best Foreign Language films. She doesn't know it yet, but she'll be cast as the second lead for a New York based sitcom."

Malik let her go and walked around to stand in front of her. "Then there's you; one local commercial, school plays and one - count them – _**one**_ National title. Your only saving grace is acceptance into a post secondary institution that's notoriously discerning about its students." He studied her with narrow eyes. "How else can you sell yourself? Can you be bold? Daring? Are you willing to take the _**really**_ _**big**_ risks?"

His scrutinizing gaze at her made her feel insignificant, especially in light of the accomplishments listed by other guests. Never before had she felt so overshadowed, as though her own achievements meant so little. It finally dawned on her just how far she still had to go and how woefully inadequate she was compared to other talented performers, all of whom vied for the fame and fortune of show business.

But Rachel had sworn to herself after blowing her NYADA audition that she would never surrender her dreams for anything or anyone. And rationally she knew other people would have more credentials and better resumes. But they didn't have her voice or her ambition. Forcing down her fear, she held her ground and turned her eyes up to those of Malik, even as she began to pull her phone out of her purse. "I think if you watch a video of my performance at Nationals, you'll-"

"You expect me to watch a video of you on your phone?"

His snide comment stilled her tongue and she took a moment to regain her bearings. He was testing her, nothing more, she reminded herself. This was the real world of theatre; the big leagues. They didn't care about your feelings, good intentions or ambitions. All that mattered was if you were able to do the job. Squaring her shoulders, she inhaled a deep breath before continuing. "If you'll make an exception in this instance, I think you'll see I have both the talent and charisma needed to succeed. My solo and duet songs from Nationals are on YouTube and-"

"I didn't say I wouldn't watch the video," Malik cut her off again, taking a half step closer and invading her personal space. "My exact words were 'you expect me to watch a video of you on _**your **_phone?'" He leaned down and whispered, quietly in her ear, three words. "Inside jacket pocket."

Rachel's eyes went wide and her eyes darted up to again meet his, wondering if he was serious. He didn't flinch from her questioning gaze. Instead, a cocky grin slowly worked its way across his face. She glanced around to quickly see if anyone was watching, but it seemed the two of them weren't drawing any attention.

At least, not yet.

"How bold and daring are you, Ms. Berry?"

He didn't state it explicitly, but she knew what he wanted; a performance. Not a big performance or even one that would attract an audience, but a performance none the less. Was she willing to stay within his personal space and move her hands inside his jacket to retrieve his phone? Was she willing to be bold and daring while she did it?

_Anything to succeed, right? _She reminded herself, uncomfortable that the words came through in a sneering, accusing tone.

_It's just a performance, Rachel._ Her logical side reasoned. _If you were cast as a lover in a play, you'd have to do the same things. More even. Just act it out. _

Butterflies began to swim in her stomach. Was she really going to do this? Well, it was necessary, wasn't it? After all, she'd been challenged by a huge Broadway producer. This was her chance to prove her mettle. If Malik Foley thought she was weak in any way, word could circulate within the industry how she didn't have the guts to follow through when it mattered.

Rachel strengthened her resolve by mentally pushing away her discomfort. Facing Malik directly and standing only a few inches away, she delicately drew her hand up along his torso just inside his jacket. She was surprised to feel a relatively flat stomach with just a touch of fat on it. She circled her hand a couple of times, as though massaging a sore muscle in his abdomen, then let her left hand replace her touch as her right hand slowly rose along his body to discover the developed pectorals of his chest. He wasn't nearly as toned as Brody or naturally developed as Finn, but it was obvious he worked out to keep up a certain level of fitness. Biting her lip to hide her nervousness, he let her right hand drift along the muscle, ensuring her thumb scraped his nipple just lightly. It pleased her to hear Malik's breathing falter slightly, but he gave no further reaction. As her right hand reached the inside pocket, she let her left hand dip below his belt to settle as close to his groin as possible without actually touching anything intimate. His eyes darted down for a moment, but it was all she needed. With her small hands, she easily pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and stepped away quickly, breaking all contact. With a few practiced keystrokes, the video on YouTube was pulled up and she handed his phone back to him.

"Bold and daring enough?" She asked with a sly but forced smile.

His bore an amused expression and grinned before accepting his phone, making sure his fingers grazed along hers in the same flirtatious manner she'd used herself. Once the phone was securely in his hand, however, his eyes dropped to the screen and he touched the 'play' button. He watched impassively as she heard her own voice hit each note correctly on her solo, and then fought back a wave of painful memories as the perfectly joined voices of her and Finn wowed the audience on their final number. Once the song finished and the music stopped, Malik wasted no time in returning his phone to his inside jacket pocket. He regarded her with a penetrating look for what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds.

After having another sip of his drink, the hint of a smile returned and he spoke. "I think I could use you, Ms. Berry."

**XXXXX**

YNPVXWG

He hated this game.

Finn's eyes scrunched up as he stared at the game board. His letters were _**horrible**_. How the hell was he supposed to come up with a word using those? Sure, he could maybe do a small, three-letter word, but that wouldn't get him anywhere near Briana's point total. He shook his head. "I've got nothing."

"What are you talking about?" Briana gave him a sidelong glance. She sat across the table at The Lima Bean from him, having come over to spend his lunch hour with him. "Your letters are pretty good considering what's on the board."

He rolled his eyes. "For you, maybe. For me it's torture. I already told you words weren't my strong suit."

"That's why we're playing." Briana grinned as she looked at the screen. "We play at least once a date until you can really challenge me."

"You'll be waiting a long time."

"You just have to use your imagination, Finn."

"I'd rather use my imagination for other things." Finn teased her by stroking his fingers along the exposed wrist of her left hand. He'd learned quickly that her wrist was one of her 'egregious' zones (or whatever); a hot spot that caused an immediate reaction when stroked it or gently kissed. He'd discovered it when they'd been busy making out after Thanksgiving dinner; she'd pushed him from the couch to the floor while practically mauling him. Of course, he wasn't stupid enough to complain; being mauled was a lot of fun.

The official invitation to visit her over at her place hadn't yet been given, nor had they gone _**too**_ far in their amorous activities. Finn was fine with both. He'd learned with Santana how meaningless sex could be if too casual and learned with Rachel how powerful it could be when deeply in love. Right now, he and Briana were somewhere in the middle of those two extremes; definitely in a relationship, but still the beginning stages. More and more, he found he was enjoying simply spending time together as much as he did any physical activities.

Which lead him to his current situation; sitting in The Lima Bean with her and playing Scrabble. Not on an actual game board, though. Briana had received a small computer tablet as a gift from her parents and brought it along, suggesting they play a game while enjoying his lunch hour off from the garage. He had the feeling she was suggesting he improve his vocabulary, but rather than simply tell him to study she'd decided to introduce him to the game. Or rather, re-introduce him. He'd played before when young but had always come in dead last. A ten-year old could only handle being laughed at so many times before giving up on something he obviously wasn't good at.

At the age of nineteen, however, that argument fell on deaf ears. At least they were only playing one on one, and Briana didn't laugh when she won every game.

Briana's breath hitched in her throat as his fingers traced along her wrist's pulse point, and her eyes closed for a few seconds. Finn couldn't help the lopsided grin form as he noticed her enjoying each sensation and silently draw in a deep breath. Her cheeks were just starting to flush and she bit her lip in response, trying to hide how it was affecting her. Deciding to up the ante, he brought her wrist up and brushed it with his lips.

"_**Okay**_!" Briana suddenly jerked her arm away even though she was giving him a heated stare and her breathing was noticeably shallower. She swallowed and huffed out a breath. "Distracting your opponent like that is _**not **_allowed in Scrabble."

"Really?" Finn's smile grew. "Where does it say that in the rulebook?"

She laughed at his counter argument before standing. "Right. I just...I'm gonna go powder my nose. You decide on your word." She shook her head and retreated quickly to the bathroom, all while he silently admired the view of her walking to the back of the coffee shop.

After looking at the letters on the board again, Finn picked out his word and then decided to check his email. Since his phone was still at his station in the garage, he might as well take advantage of the tablet and the restaurant's free Wi-Fi service. He was still waiting for some of the venues he'd contacted about New Directions' tour to get back to him, as well as a few hopeful sponsors.

With a few swipes of his fingers, he'd opened the internet browser but his fingers were too close to the address bar and he accidentally caused the browser's history to scroll down instead of activating the on-screen keyboard. He was about to hit the 'back' button until he caught notice of the contents listed in the menu.

_AmericanIdol  
AmericanIdol/auditions  
X-Factorusa  
X-Factorusa/season-3-auditions_

Finn blinked and checked the scroll menu again. Was he seeing things? He wasn't a computer whiz, but he knew that the menu usually only contained websites directly typed into it. That meant either Briana was looking into this for a friend of hers at the karaoke company or _**she**_ was thinking about auditioning. He'd joked with her in the past about how most of the Idol winners didn't seem to get anywhere past their first album, but he had no idea she herself had considered becoming a contestant. Had she already submitted the forms and online audition video?

As he perused the contents of the website, skimming over the rules and regulations for entry, he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. He glanced up to see Briana nodding happily to the barista and returning the key with a smile. Quickly he shut down the browser app so that game board came back into view. She sat beside him and sipped her coffee before gesturing at the screen. "Decide on a word, yet?"

"Uh, yeah, just as you left." Finn handed the tablet back to her and continued smoothly. "I...I went to check my email online and noticed you were on the American Idol and X-Factor websites. Were you...did you want to try to audition?"

Briana froze for only a moment. It was the still, statuesque kind of frozen he knew came over someone when an uncomfortable subject was brought up. She quickly shook off her reaction, however, and smiled at him warmly. "No, no. I was...um... looking into something for a friend's niece. She was just wondering about requirements and all. You know, age and stuff." She looked away quickly and sipped her drink again.

Finn bit the inside of his cheek, wondering why his girlfriend was lying to him. It surprised him a little that he knew with certainty she was, given their not so long history, but he'd learned a lot about lying from both Quinn and Rachel. Quinn was a master at lying and could honestly spin completely believable tales within tales with him none the wiser. If not for Rachel, he might still think he was Beth's father. Rachel could also lie quite convincingly since her acting talents bolstered her story, but she had tells he alone knew about; her wavering voice or rushed answers quickly revealed when she wasn't being truthful.

Briana, by comparison, was an absolutely wretched liar. She couldn't maintain eye contact; her lips pulled into a worried line across her face, and her shoulders hunched in towards her body. She also seemed to radiate nervousness. It was almost cute, actually.

The only thing Finn wondered now, however, was _**why **_she had lied. This was the same girl who openly told him she had a private porn stash. Why would she cover up the fact she was thinking of auditioning?

Deciding not to pursue the subject, Finn pulled out his own acting talents and shrugged it off. "My mistake," he said as sincerely as he could, smiling the whole time.

Briana seemed relieved he wasn't going to speak about it anymore and turned the tablet around to read what word he'd entered. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "How the hell did you cut my lead to five points?"

"I used the 'o' in 'point'. Hit double word score, too."

She studied the board and gasped. "Onyx? Really?" Briana looked back and flashed him a look of mock outrage. "Are you secretly a geoligist or something."

Finn smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Nah, just a big fan of classic rock."

Briana burst out laughing and swiped the tablet off the table. "That was **_awful_**! Just for that, I'm taking off the kid gloves. You're going down!"

"Sooner or later, I imagine."

"Oh my God! Stop it, Finn. Just..._**stop**_."

He remained silent but his smile was a mile wide. Briana looked over at him, blushed under his lustful gaze, then turned away, also smiling. Finn decided that maybe Scrabble wasn't such a bad game after all.

* * *

_*Lyrics are from _**Jump**, _written and recorded by Van Halen (Roth, Anthony, E. Van Halen & A. Van Halen)_

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Hello all. Yes, it's been a bit, and I wish I could say this is more than a transitional chapter, but that's not really the case. Hopefully it has a few things in there you'll enjoy anyway. For those just joining us, this is a very A/U take on things post 4X05. I'm sorry I've not updated in a while, but RL has been seriously kicking my behind the last month. Hopefully things will calm by April. Anyway, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1, if necessary.**

* * *

Rachel entered the empty dance studio and promptly placed the laundry basket down with a smile, setting to work on folding each one and meticulously placing them in a pile. A few minutes later her task was complete. _Perfect_, she thought. _Last day for that. Now Cassandra can torture someone else with that chore. _

After dropping her gear on the floor, Rachel turned to the ballet bars to warm up, arching her body down along the length of her propped leg and stretching the muscles in her back and thighs. She tried not to dwell on the fact that she was still doing poorly in the class, only scoring a C on her last assignment since Ms. July didn't feel she had extended herself far enough. Normally Rachel would be unsatisfied with anything less than an A, but at the rate her feud with Cassandra was going she'd be happy to simply pass the course and move on to the acting class scheduled for this time in the second semester.

She felt a sudden presence behind her. "What's up, Schwimmer? Early bird getting the worm?" Cassandra snorted as she casually dropped her gym bag, knocking over the pile freshly laundered towels into a heap. "And I thought 'premature arrival' was frowned on."

"I thought lewd and inappropriate comments were also frowned on." Rachel fired back. She shifted to her other leg and continued stretching. "Seems the rules in NYADA's student manual aren't worth the paper they're printed on. Reality doesn't reflect policy."

"Nice to see you can learn _**something**_, 'cause your dancing is still atrocious." Cassandra began her own stretches on the same ballet bar as Rachel, though on the opposite end. "You and Malik Foley seemed rather cosy at the soire."

Rachel rolled her eyes. Leave it to her psychotic dance instructor to have noticed her flirtatious playfulness with the Broadway producer. It's not as if Rachel had decided to do it on her own. "He wanted a performance. I gave him one. The important thing is that my name is in front of him and he knows who I am."

Cassandra smiled at Rachel's last statement, nodding. "Well done, Schwimmer. Not a lot of freshmen would have the gumption to step it up like you did, especially in such a public setting."

"Just wanted to make sure Mr. Foley didn't forget who I was." Rachel shrugged and took her leg off the bar, switching to stretching her arms over her head. "It wouldn't be any different than acting as a lover in front of a Broadway audience. I'd probably have to go even further than I did."

"True," Cassandra said as she continued her own stretching. "Just don't be surprised if you never hear back from your friend Malik, and don't be surprised to find out he's _**not**_ a fellow actor."

Frowning, Rachel looked up at her instructor. "What do you mean?"

Cassandra's wicked grin spread over her face. "You want to play in the big leagues hon, you figure that out for yourself."

Just as Rachel was about to ask for further explanation other students began walking in. Cassandra's attention shifted over to leading a group warm up. After barking out some orders to stretch, she turned to another student to discuss an assignment.

Rachel turned Ms. July's words over in her mind, but they made little sense to her. Hopefully they'd become clearer the more she pondered them.

**XXXXX**

"So just because your ragtag group of musical misfits failed to advance past Sectionals you expect us to fork over cash so you can take your loser choir on tour? That's kind of like watching the American Idol concerts showcasing all the contestants that _**didn't**_ win the big prize, isn't it?"

Finn glanced at Figgins, confused. "I'm sorry, but what's she doing here again? This has nothing to do with Cheerios."

Figgins sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sue, there is nothing improper with New Directions requesting monetary aid from McKinley to assist their tour. We have an obligation to at least listen to all the proposals from the extra-curricular activities supported here."

"I don't see a problem." Finn added, gesturing towards Sue. "The Cheerios travel all over the country by air. I'm just asking for cash to get a bus."

"We also go on tour over weekends, chunky monkey." Sue said from beside him. "You're talking about removing students from the school premises for an entire week."

Finn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Yeah, the week of _spring break_. They'll be off the school premises anyway and won't miss a single class. Again, the issue is...?"

"Don't split hairs with me, Super-size. I'm not through talking 'bout this."

Finn turned back towards Figgins. "I thought this was approved by the school board already."

The school's principal steepled his hands together and spoke quietly. "The plan you presented was approved, but it was under the assumption that funding for the tour had already been secured. I hadn't realized you were still looking for means to pay for this endeavour. There's also the fact you've already lost the competition year and that funding your venture does nothing to adequately raise the profile of McKinley High School."

"So, winning Nationals last year and trying to promote the arts isn't a good enough reason for support?" Finn slumped in his chair. "What more do you need? We proved we have a place at this school. The seniors from last year's team have gotten into NYADA, Yale, a top dance school, one's in California singing _**and **_going to school and-"

"And one is using his great big posterior to keep the seat beside me warm." Sue rolled her eyes. "Ever think that maybe everyone made it out of here on their own and it had nothing to do with Glee?"

Finn sighed and closed his eyes before breaching the topic. Despite his new relationship with Briana, thinking about Rachel and bringing her up in conversations was still painful. But everything that had happened with her would help make his argument clear for Figgins. "I think I can say without doubt that Nationals helped Rachel get where she is now. She convinced NYADA's Dean to attend our show and blew her out of the water. Rachel even told me after she got accepted that it _**had**_ to have been Nationals because Carmen was pretty sick of her."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Sue snipped. "How could anyone ever get tired of that insufferable Broadway lov-"

"Enough!" Finn commanded. "I won't have people badmouth her accomplishments. She fought for and earned her spot in New York, and she used Glee club to do it. It proves that Glee _**does **_help students reach their dreams."

"Can you believe this Butter-Ball?" Sue turned and faced Finn directly, inching closer as she spoke. "Is your brain so high above sea level that it's deprived of air? Let me spell it out for you; glee club, like Cheerios, is an extra-curricular activity. As such, it has nothing to do with promoting education; it's about _**winning**_!"

"I've heard enough from both sides." Figgins said, ending their squabble. "Mr. Hudson makes a valid point about the value of Glee Club at McKinley. Even if things didn't go as planned this year for the group, they are still this year's National Champions, and as such deserve our support." Figgins pulled out a cheque book and wrote in it quickly, handing it over to Finn. "Here's what we can give you for support."

Finn smiled and took the cheque, but once he looked down at the numbers, his grin slid off his face. "Five hundred dollars?" He looked back up at Figgins. "That, like, covers maybe one day of the bus. What about the rest?"

"There is no 'rest', I'm afraid." Figgins placed the cheque book back in the desk drawer carefully and closed it. "That is what the school can offer for your transportation needs. Any further funds will need to be secured by from outside sources."

"It's already too much money." Sue rolled her eyes. "More likely it'll be used on cheeseburgers and milkshakes so roly-poly here can maintain that girlish figure. Are you trying to emulate Roseanne Barr or Kirstie Alley?"

Finn ignored Sue's comment, refusing to be bothered by her jibes. He folded the cheque, tucked it into his shirt pocket, then quickly stood and nodded. "Thank you," he said to Figgins. "I'll make sure to give you a receipt so you can keep track of where the school's funds are used."

Walking out of the office, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and manoeuvred his way through the rush of students that had all eagerly escaped from their last class of the day. He frowned at seeing so many rushing towards the gym for the sports related extra-curriculars. At one time that was also him; oblivious to anything that didn't relate to sports or athletics. It struck him how far he'd come now that he was now so immersed in an activity that was arts related.

But he still had no immediate solution to the massive problem left to him. Where the hell was he going to get funding for the tour? Some advertisers had kicked in a bit of cash, and he managed to get good deals with the bus company and hotels, but it still left a large lump sum of cash for which he had no payment. And he already had three dates set for performances during reading week, so somehow they needed to get there. He reasoned if he completely emptied out his savings he might be able to cover half the cost, but it still was a far cry from reaching their goal.

What was he going to do?

Finn was so distracted in his thoughts that he was walking blindly, oblivious to his surroundings. He rounded the corner towards the choir room and knocked into someone, sending them sprawling to the floor while he only lost a step and quickly regained his balance. His eyes caught a flurry of red hair, a startled cry and a cardigan suddenly landing on the floor. Recognizing right away what had happened, he stooped and bent over to help his hapless victim. "Ms. Pilsbury? Are you alright?"

The school's guidance counsellor quickly got to her knees, rubbing her hands frantically on her dress. After a moment, she pulled out some sanitizer from her cardigan's pocket and squirted a liberal amount on her hands. She wiped them around and around for an uncomfortable amount of time, allowing Finn to pick up the papers she'd dropped, before she finally took a deep calming breath and reclaimed her belongings. "Finn, you need to be careful about where you're going. If I'd been a small freshman, you could have seriously injured me."

"Sorry," Finn said, helping her to her feet and giving her a brief once over to ensure he hadn't broken any of her bones. "I was kinda caught up in my own thoughts."

"Is everything alright?" Ms. Pilsbury asked. She took a step closer and put a friendly, supporting hand on his shoulder. "I...I heard things between you and Rachel didn't go so well over Thanksgiving."

Finn barked a short, derisive laugh devoid of humour. "That's an understatement," he muttered. He brought himself up short when he realized it was the exact sort of thing Rachel would say. Had she really had such a huge affect on him? He shrugged it off, trying to still push her and their past into the recesses of his mind. "She's in New York. With Brody. I'm just her loser ex."

Ms. Pilsbury raised an eyebrow. "And is Rachel your loser ex? I heard you've been seen around town with someone new. Brenda is it?"

"Briana," Finn corrected. He was floored the school's guidance counsellor knew all of this. "News travels fast, I guess."

"I ran into your mom at the grocery store." Ms. Pilsbury confessed, motioning with her head for him to follow as she headed towards her office. "She told me she was intrigued by your new girlfriend; that she's more down-to-earth than either Rachel or Quinn was."

Finn couldn't argue that. It had been one of the reasons why he was drawn to her. He likely wouldn't have bothered after that first night in the bar if Briana had the insane intensity that either Rachel or Quinn had. His heart still ached from his and Rachel's breakup all those weeks ago but he never felt like he was rebounding with Briana. And they were taking things slow, refusing to put a firm label on what they had. Simply being boyfriend and girlfriend was enough for them at the moment. "It's different. Feels different. More...calm, I guess. Still getting used to it, really."

Emma smiled at him as they entered her office. "You know, a lot of people think romances are all about lightning strikes and Cupid's arrow through the heart – like an epic novel. But sometimes it's the opposite. Like a walk in the park or a quiet afternoon reading. "

_Or getting your ass kicked in Scrabble_, Finn thought to himself. He really did try to use the best words he could in the game, but his vocabulary was woefully lacking. At least Briana didn't tease him mercilessly about it. Finn leaned back against the table in Ms. Pilsbury's office. "You need some more help?"

Emma shook her head as she dutifully filed her papers away. "Actually, I wanted to see how things were going with your glee tour plans. I talked to Will last night and he really loved your idea of doing a tour rather than just letting the club atrophy into nothingness."

His eyebrows scrunched together. Atrophy? Wasn't that, like, a punctuation mark or something? He shrugged it off and nodded politely, deciding not to comment on the strange word. "It'd be awesome if only we could pull the cash together. We've got some money from advertisers and the school kicked in a bit, but there's a lot we still need. Doubt selling taffy is gonna help us."

Emma smoothed her skirt before sitting primly in her office chair. "What about a grant?"

"Who's Grant?"

"Not a person, Finn, a thing. Here." She reached behind her to grab some pamphlets and other paperwork and began piling on the corner of the desk for him. "All of these are applications for cash grants and bursaries designed specifically to focus on arts related projects. Now, most of these are for students looking for support to pursue individual endeavours, but if you start with these and research on the internet for more information, it might get you somewhere. Anything that might involve providing funding for theatre or music projects would be a good bet. I mean, they're not a sure thing, but it might be a piece of the puzzle for you."

Finn glanced through the information, stunned to see so many programs designed to help people or groups needing monetary support for the arts. He had heard Mr. Schuester mention these kinds of things in the past but assumed that it wasn't a viable alternative for glee. He glanced back up at Ms. Pilsbury. "You...you really think they'd kick in more money? I mean, you think we could win any of these?"

Emma shrugged. "Well, you do have a National Show Choir Championship to your name. That's a pretty good credential, isn't it?"

Finn bit the inside of his cheek and looked through the brochures some more. All of them seemed to have websites through which he could apply directly. Rather than focusing on one organization at a time and meeting everyone in person, he could apply to a bunch of different ones at once and then follow-up with phone calls and emails. It would make the work far less tedious. "These look great, Ms. Pilsbury. Thanks a bunch."

Emma took a seat and nodded. "Of course, Finn. That's what I'm here for." She pulled out a cleaning wipe from her desk and shot him a serious look. "Now, if you don't mind, could you stop leaning on my desk? I need to get at those germs, please."

**XXXXX**

"So, heard you were talking to Malik Foley the other night."

Rachel looked up from her reading in the hallway as she waited for her next class. Standing in front of her was Brody, his back pack hanging on one shoulder and an eyebrow quirked up in askance. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Is that a problem?"

"Not that you talked to him," Brody continued, his eyes narrowed at her, "just the way you did so. Cassie said you practically felt him up during the conversation."

Rachel laughed while rolling her eyes. "Really? You're going to trust what Ms. July says? I thought it was already clear we're sworn enemies."

"Sworn enemies don't go to parties together," Brody countered, shifting his weight and crossing his arms. "So what happened exactly?"

"Mr. Foley wanted a show," Rachel shrugged slightly, "so I gave him one. I mean, sure I ran my hands down his torso but it wasn't anything crude. Certainly nothing you wouldn't see on prime time television." She moved her books off her lap and stood, looking him up in the eye as much as possible. It wasn't the Herculean feat it had been with Finn. "Do I detect some jealousy?"

"Absolutely," Brody deadpanned. "I've always wanted to rub my hands along Malik Foley's torso. Now I've missed out on one of life's greatest thrills."

"Ooh, sarcasm. Now I _**know**_ you're jealous." She sighed, shaking her head at having to explain herself yet again. "You're jealous because I actually got to talk to a high level producer and might actually be called about something, while you still toil away here as a TA and upperclassman, but with no stage prospects. Either that or you don't like I actually had the gall to touch someone not named Brody Weston."

"Wow, you're more off mark than usual," Brody's voice was calm and unwavering. "I'm not Finn, Rachel. I don't get jealous because you talked to a producer or decided to touch his chest. I _**do **_get concerned my girlfriend doesn't tell me something important about her life two days after the fact."

"Oh, like you told me you had a sister living in Ohio?" Rachel challenged, her eyebrow arching up. "Look, I didn't tell you because I remembered you weren't keen on me going in the first place, so I wasn't sure you'd care. And I also didn't want to get my hopes up because I realized you're right...there's a chance I may never get a call. But if nothing else, I got to talk to a producer and was able to keep his attention. I proved to myself I can network with these people."

Her boyfriend shrugged. "What would make you think you couldn't?"

Rachel bit her lip and looked at the floor. "I...I wasn't exactly the most diplomatic person in Lima. I demanded a lot of things from the glee club there, acted like I was entitled to everything because of my voice. Solos, starring roles in musicals, leads on songs," she chuckled a bit at herself, "a placement at NYADA. I practically stalked my way into it all."

"Shit, Rachel, you were in _**Lima, Ohio! **_It's not exactly the bastion of cultural significance. You're around your own kind here at NYADA. We recognize talent when it shows itself."

"I hope the same can be said about Malik Foley," Rachel said. She noticed Brody look away quickly and stiffen in protest, even though he said nothing. "What's wrong, exactly?"

Brody sighed and made a face. "It's just...the guy has a bit of a reputation; sleaze-bag, misogynist, that kind of stuff. Just...tread cautiously, 'kay?"

"So you _**are **_jealous of him." Rachel chided gently. When he scoffed but said nothing else, Rachel nodded and put a hand on his arm. "Trust me Brody, no matter how bad he is, he's nothing I can't handle. I've faced down Jacob Ben Israel, I can face down Malik Foley if he crosses the line. Assuming, of course, he bothers to call me back."

Brody nodded and kissed her on the forehead before walking away. As he neared the corner of the hall heading to his own class, he turned and looked at her. "He'd be crazy not to."

Rachel smiled as he disappeared into the next hallway, uplifted by his encouraging words. They reminded her that despite everything else she had people who cared and supported her dreams of stardom.

"_You're gonna get on that train, okay? And you're going to go be a star; without me. That's how much I love you!" _

Rachel closed her eyes and shook away the unbidden memory. She would _**not **_go there. She refused to acknowledge the first person outside her family to believe in her so completely he removed himself from the equation. An equation he'd been part of for years.

No, she wouldn't go there. He'd made his choices and he could live by them. Rachel decided (again) that she wouldn't waste time thinking about him or their past relationship.

She just wished it wasn't easier said than done.

**XXXXX**

He sprinted through the hotel, navigating through the halls and stairs to reach the right spot. Glancing at his watch, Finn cursed when he saw the time. 11:51 PM. He was already over twenty minutes late and knew he'd have to make it up to her somehow.

Checking his phone's text message, he continued along until he reached the conference room, sliding through the doors quietly so as not to disturb anyone.

It surprised him to see that no guests were left in the room. Evidence of the party still remained, however, with plates scattered among the tables and half full drinking glasses evident everywhere. On the far side of the hall was a large buffet table, still messy and unattended by any staff. The only person present was Briana, standing by the karaoke microphone with a guitar in hand, strumming on some chords while her face twisted in concentration. He'd seen that look before when she'd played a few chords at the Hudson-Hummel household, showing him a melody she was working on.

He took a few steps towards where she was and sat down in one of the nearby chairs. With her back to him she wasn't yet aware of his presence. Having written a song himself and knowing how difficult it was, he always appreciated watching other people in the midst of their own creativity. Finn also knew that when someone was trying to write the worst thing you could do was interrupt the train of thought. It had taken him all night to write _Pretending _when he was at Nationals in 2011 because it was the only time he could actually concentrate without Puck or one of the other guys bothering him.

Briana swayed a bit as she played the guitar's chords again, her eyes closed as she lost herself in the music. Finn smiled and waited, wondering what she was focusing on, and then became further surprised when she approached the microphone in front of her and began to sing.

_Hard to climb, hard to ascend  
through these walls and of doubt, fear and dread  
Slip going up, hurt going down  
doesn't seem to be another way around  
can't find a hold, no escaping the cold  
washing over me, drowning my soul_

She paused in her singing, strumming the guitar and just holding a few light notes in between, humming softly. Finn marvelled at how natural she seemed to be with her performing. It wasn't the grand spectacle of watching Rachel, whose pitch perfect voice could climb or descend through scales with stunning accuracy. Instead, Briana's voice was more natural, slightly less clear and a bit breathy, but no less entertaining. Finn settled in to continue watching, a small grin forming as she continued.

_Desolated, isolated  
Lost within my complications  
Wish I could fly, wish I could sing  
But the wings of a prayer are just a silly thing  
Confidence cracks, convictions slack  
These fears within I can't hold back_

_Reality checks me into this imperfect world  
I may not like the way my life has thus unfurled  
But tomorrow brings another day of hope eternal  
I'll stand my ground, until I've found  
That fire's light,  
That light internal_

The chords Briana played suddenly halted, and Finn watched as he shoulders sagged and she sighed heavily, shaking her head. Without hesitation, she pulled the sheet off the music stand in front of her and crumpled it into a ball.

"Shit, shit and yet more shit," she mumbled to herself as she threw the ball of paper away. Her left hand settled on the back on her neck in frustration while her right picked up the pencil on the music stand. She stood and stared at the new sheet of paper, frozen in place and worrying her lip with her teeth.

Finn's eyebrows dipped in confusion. "I thought it was pretty good."

She spun at his voice, obviously startled from her thoughts, but then relaxed on seeing him there. "Hey, handsome. How was the school meeting this morning?"

"Okay," Finn shrugged, standing up from his seat. "They offered some cash, but not enough to cover all the expenses. Ms. Pilsbury, our guidance counsellor, suggested I apply for grants and stuff. Might get us somewhere that way." He motioned towards the paper ball that Briana had cast aside. "What was wrong with your lyrics?"

"You mean aside from sounding like snobby, pretentious, woe-is-me, middle-class-white-girl-problem shit?" Briana scoffed, yanking herself out of her strap and almost throwing the instrument into its stand. "I just...nothing I'm writing ever feels like its good enough...or it's too honest, and by honest I mean boring. And outside of that, pretty much all of it calls for a lone guitar or acoustic arrangements. I'm trying to do something with a harder edge and all I'm coming up with is...this...soft pop rock…_**crap**_."

Finn watched as she threw the pencil at the music stand. It bounced once and then settled on lip at an awkward angle. He glanced from the music stand to her, wondering what he should do. With Rachel, this would have been his cue to sit and brainstorm with her about different ideas and ways to improve things. But Briana, he'd learned, reacted differently to situations, and even when she seemed angry she wasn't necessarily ready to explode. If anything he got the sense that Briana wasn't looking for help but rather venting her frustrations. He exhaled slowly and approached her from behind, putting his large hand on her shoulder and squeezing gently in support.

The action didn't go unnoticed by her. She reached up and squeezed his hand in appreciation before motioning back at the music stand. "I used to pump out hard rock and metal songs at will, Finn. One time I finished a song in forty-five minutes. Now I can't even write decent lyrics."

"Who says they're bad?" Finn asked. "Maybe...maybe they're just the words that are trying to get out of you so much right now you can't focus on anything else." He held his hands wide. "It's like a box of cereal. You know the prize is in there deep down but you have to pour out a bunch of it first before you can get at it. If you don't, you just make a bigger mess of things. Maybe...you know...maybe you just need to do a soft pop rock shit song first. Maybe it's just your cereal getting in the way before you can get to the prize."

Briana raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms. Slowly but surely her lips turned up into a smile as she regarded him. "You keep saying words are your kryptonite, but almost every day you seem to say something pretty damn smart."

Finn shrugged a bit, even as he moved behind her. His started massaging her shoulders with his hands, working the knots of tension out of her muscles. Instantly her head dropped and her arms uncrossed. "I'm just trying to help," Finn said.

"Oooh, keep doing that. Trust me, it's helping." Briana shivered a bit as Finn's hands continued to rub her shoulders back and forth. "Remind me to cancel my massage appointment tomorrow. I don't think she does as good a job as you do."

"Glad to know I'm good for something." Finn teased her as his hands began to drift lower. In one smooth motion he managed to place his hands underneath her arms and raise them up until they wrapped around his neck. Once secure, he then brought his hands down her sides and allowed his fingers to graze her breasts. She inhaled sharply with pleasure as he cupped them gently and then pressed his lips to her neck, sucking softly on the skin.

"Oh, wow...oh..._**okay!**_" Briana enjoyed it briefly before ducking away and wagging a playful finger at him. "Not that I wasn't enjoying that, Finn, but we keep doing that and we'll never get this gear downstairs and out of here. And we can pursue _**that **_sort of stuff somewhere a little more...private, perhaps."

He grinned at her and nodded once, pulling the nearby dolly from the wall beside the equipment. Briana set to work unplugging the various cords and cables connecting everything while Finn lifted the larger speakers and amplifiers, setting them carefully on the cart to ensure he was using the space available effectively. Finn turned back to grab a milk crate full of karaoke catalogues and was surprised to see a magazine on top. After setting it safely on top of the amplifier, he pulled the magazine out to look at it more closely.

_**American Idol – Top Contestants Share Secrets of Success**_

Finn bit the inside of his cheek and glanced over to Briana. Oblivious to his look, she continued packing away smaller components of the equipment and tying cables together for storage. This was the second time in a week he'd come across some American Idol related in Briana's possession. First was a list of websites on her tablet, now a hardcopy magazine all devoted to past participants.

He was hesitant to bring up the subject again considering her response last time, so decided to try a casual approach. Returning the magazine to the box, he grabbed another piece of the heavy equipment. "Those Idol guys have any good advice to offer?"

Briana's head whipped around from where she was kneeling, pulling tape and wires off the floor. "Idol guys?"

"Yeah." Finn set down the heavy speaker on the dolly before motioning towards the box. "Saw the magazine there. Light reading?"

Once again, Briana blushed and shrugged. "Just...yeah. I got here early and didn't want to disturb the staff by playing guitar, so I bought it down in the gift shop. Thought it might be good for a laugh."

"Why a laugh?" Finn asked casually. "Nothing wrong with what they do, is there?"

Briana turned away from him and he could see her playing with one of the cables in her hands, as though fidgeting while she thought about something. Finally, she turned to face him. "I guess there's nothing _technically _wrong. It's just...they're kind of fast-tracking their way to stardom. Go on a big show, be on TV for months at a time, sing a bunch of songs other people wrote, and then, _**maybe**_, if they get to the top five or whatever, _**maybe **_they'll have a shot at some success. But they're not exactly paying their dues, are they? There isn't a ton of struggling involved. No shows to a bar crowd that's completely underwhelmed, no bar owners ripping you off for cash you rightly deserve, no tour van breaking down in the armpit of Illinois. I mean...it's just...handed to them."

"Is it?" Finn shrugged. "Can't be for all of them. Some of the winners you never hear from again, right? And some of the guys who don't win do really well. Maybe the contest is more just a foot in the door. No different than one of those record company showcases you told me about...just, you know, bigger and flashier. Like a carnival."

Briana's mouth twisted in thought as she slowly wrapped another cable in loops, securing it with a large twist tie and dumping it in its designated box. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, then shrugged. "The big thing against it though is singing other people's songs. That's all they do. It's no showcase for original work."

Finn nodded. It was a familiar argument he'd heard his fellow glee clubbers make while he was still in high school. "Yeah, you're right." He shrugged. "I guess you just have to go through the process and hope you do well so you can showcase the original stuff later, right? I mean, they all do original stuff after they win...or don't win. Some of it's good. I mean, Jordin Sparks, Daughtry, Kelly Clarkson, Carrie Underwood, Phil Phillips...all of them had hits with original songs. They all started on Idol. Some of those songs were **_big_** hits."

She smirked at him as she handed him another piece of equipment for loading on the dolly. "I didn't think you were such a big fan of American Idol."

"Hey, you're the one who's reading the magazine." Finn placed the equipment as she handed to him on the dolly, stacking it neatly. "I'm just offering my humble opinion."

"Mmmm, of course." Briana's eyes twinkled at him. She glanced at the magazine, then shrugged again. "I don't know. Seems like a way for the music industry to exploit the hopes of kids everywhere. All the kids see is fame and dollar signs and don't have any clue what it's like on the back-end."

"Wouldn't you have an advantage that way?" Finn asked, walking around to the now fully packed dolly and ready to push it towards the exit.

Her eyebrows dipped a bit as she regarded him. "Have an advantage? You...you think _**I **_want to audition for that…that…'_**carnival**_'?"

He shrugged. "No harm is there? Worse they can do is say no. And with your voice, they won't say no."

Briana scoffed while shrugging herself into her coat, quickly grabbing and slinging her purse over her shoulder. "Thanks for helping. Let's get this stuff out of here, 'kay?"

Her tone was cool and she walked out of the hall quickly with her guitar case in hand, not glancing back at him. Finn was so taken aback by the sudden change of mood that he froze in place, wondering what he'd said to cause her reaction. He thought he was being supportive and encouraging by suggesting she pursue it. Was she still playing as though she wasn't interested? The clues were too obvious that she _**was **_interested. What was the issue?

She peaked around the door from where she'd been standing to see him still frozen in place. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I just...you seem upset." Finn said, guarding himself against any kind of reaction. "Something wrong?"

"Very," Briana said. With a saucy look, she pulled part of a garment out of her large coat pocket. Finn glanced down to see it was her bra. In a flash his eyes met hers and she grinned openly, and she placed on hand on the side of her left breast. "The bra was feeling far too restrictive and I think I need someone to massage them so they're all better. Up for the task?" She licked her lips and gave him a thorough once over.

His prior thoughts fled his mind as quickly as they'd come, Finn grinned widely and nodded in agreement. "You know me. I always do my breast."

**XXXXX**

Rachel slapped herself awake for the fourth time, trying to concentrate on the theatre history text-book in front of her. Really, this stuff should be exciting her a lot more than it was. Studying Aristophanes, Euripides and Sophocles was supposed to be an introduction into the very foundations of everything on which modern theatre was based. And though the plays themselves were interesting the sheer complexity of also understanding the politics and societal environment that spawned these playwrights was wearing on her. What did it really matter _**why **_these playwrights wrote about what they did? Wasn't it far more important to understand the plays themselves?

She had another sip of coffee and tried to focus on the page in front of her, groaning to see she was only a paragraph ahead of where she'd been a half hour ago, when suddenly her phone started vibrating on the desk beside her. Rachel rolled her eyes, sure it was Brody asking if they could have another study session (which usually meant studying anatomy, nothing actually theatre related) even though she'd already made it clear she needed the weekend to concentrate for her theatre history test. Annoyed, she pulled the phone to her ear and spoke in a flat voice. "No means no, Brody. Not this weekend."

"I'm sorry?" An unfamiliar female voice asked on the other end.

Rachel pulled the phone away and glanced at the screen quickly to check the number. Sure enough, it was unrecognizable. She frowned and put the phone back to her ear. "My apologies, I was expecting my boyfriend. Can I help you?"

"Is this Rachel Berry?"

"Yes it is."

"Ms. Berry, my name is Amanda Breach. I'm the casting coordinator for the show _Erogenous. _"

Rachel sat up straight, her textbook forgotten and her attention focused solely on the conversation. _Erogenous _was a racy off-Broadway hit show that Malik Foley had shared producing credits on. Her heart began to race and felt as though it might burst from her chest. "Hello. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you. Listen, I received word from Mr. Foley about your credentials and was asked to give you a call when a part became available. Normally we go strictly by auditions, but this is a very small part in the chorus and doesn't really require it. One of our girls is taking maternity leave and we'll need you to come in next week Thursday for costume fittings. You'd begin Friday. Are you able to be here?"

Without realizing it, Rachel's hand flew to her mouth as she stood from her chair, her textbook falling to a heap on the floor. She sat in stone silence for at least five seconds, wondering how exactly fate had intervened and landed her an actual, on-stage job doing what she'd always dreamed of doing. True, it was merely one of many chorus girls, but it was a foot in the door. The beginning of something hopefully bigger and better, and she couldn't help the tears that had started to form and threatened to spill.

"Ms. Berry? Are you still there?"

"Yes! Yes, of course." Rachel gasped out a reply before taking a steadying breath and speaking again. "I mean, of course. I'd love to come work for the show. What time on Thursday?"

"Five o'clock sharp. I'll email you further details about who you'll be meeting and the pay scales and such. You will, of course, need to apply for union membership right away and..."

"Of course I will. I'll get right on it. Thank you so much for the opportunity, Ms. Breach."

There was a slight hesitation on the other end of the phone before the lady's voice could be heard again. "No need to thank me, Ms. Berry. Thank Mr. Foley. He insisted we contact you and give you a chance. My advice? Make the most of it." With that, the line went dead.

Rachel began jumping up and down in excitement, laughing and clapping her hands together at her good fortune. It had actually worked! She'd made enough of an impression on a huge Broadway producer that her name had, indeed, been passed on to a casting agent for a well-respected show. She would be given a chance to perform! It didn't matter to her it was merely in the chorus as one face and voice of many. She knew from experience that being that one face and voice could quickly elevate you to bigger and better opportunities. And it was actual live theatre experience, a pre-requisite to have if anyone hoped to launch a successful show business career.

She picked up her phone again and immediately punched in speed dial number two. Before even realizing what she'd done, she heard only half a ringtone and then the voicemail message cut in.

"_This is Finn. Not here now but leave a message, I'll give a shout back. Or, you know, text me 'cause you got my number anyway. Later." _

The message tone went off and Rachel stood there dumbly, doing nothing but breathing and letting silence fill the message space. She couldn't believe that despite what had happened weeks ago and despite all she'd done forget about their relationship, Finn was still the first person she instinctively called. But this didn't change anything between them. She was still with Brody. He was now with Briana. There was a world of difference between them, and as soon as her joy had come from her good fortune, the anger and resentment towards Finn returned with equal force. She huffed out a breath of frustration and promptly ended the call, leaving no message whatsoever.

It was force of habit and nothing more. She was so used to calling Finn about her news that instinct had simply taken over. That was all. She couldn't think anything of it.

Deciding to push those thoughts out of her mind, she instead opened up her phone and called her fathers.

**XXXXX**

Groaning, Finn pushed his laptop computer away and rubbed his face in his hands. Briana glanced over to him and could tell he was beyond frustrated. He had the same look on his face as when she insisted they play Scrabble, the confused 'I'm-really-expected-to-do-this-shit?' look at which she'd so often grinned. It was boyishly charming in its own right.

_Get a grip, girl! _She chided herself mentally. _Sooner or later he's gonna notice you staring, and then any concentration either of you have for this task will be _gone! They were still knee-deep in applications for grants and bursaries to get New Directions' travel funds. She was helping as much as possible, but he insisted, since the tour was his idea, that he fill out the necessary paperwork.

Finally, and several minutes after Briana expected, Finn shook his head. "It's stupid!" he declared.

Briana smiled as she scooted closer beside him, busy on her own computer. "It's necessary. Complaining about it like a toddler doesn't make it go away, you know."

Finn cast a perturbed look. "They're asking me to answer questions that make no sense. How does the activity benefit the community? Which community? If we go on tour, doesn't it benefit a whole bunch of communities? And what if they don't like our show? How's that benefitting anyone then?"

She leaned back and eyed him, her brown eyes and upturned lips betraying her amusement at his outrage. Her eyes never left his as she sipped her drink. She was trying desperately not to look at how well his sweater and t-shirt combination were fitting over his ever-slendering physique. He'd decided to diet a bit and work out more since they'd started dating, and the results were paying off in spades. "Well, who _**does**_ it benefit then?" she asked, finally forming a coherent thought over her rising lust.

He shrugged as though the answer were obvious. "The kids. Those _**in**_ glee club."

"How does it benefit them?"

"Teaches them how to sing. How to dance. How to work together. Lets them explore music they don't normally listen to."

"So, they get educated and learn new skills. Does that help other people at all?"

She watched and smiled again as Finn mulled over the question, a slight frown causing his forehead to crease. "I...I guess so. They could always teach other people what they've learned. You know, music, dancing, singing. Mercedes and Mike both teach part-time now."

"And how many people do your shows draw, usually?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Uh...I can only go by Invitationals since the rest are competitions, but we usually do okay. When we first started we sold out."

"So, those involved can pass on skills they've learned and the community benefits from a new type of musical production, right?" Briana smirked. "Doesn't that benefit the community by promoting culture and demonstrating what young Americans can do with the right attitude and work ethic?"

Finn did a double take as his mind followed Briana's logic and connected the dots quickly. He turned back to her and smiled widely. "How are you so awesome?"

Briana laughed and shrugged, linking her arm with his and rubbing the bicep with her hands. "I've done this sort of thing before with the band. It's how we managed to get cash for our own tour. Of course, if I'd known it would be our first _**and**_ last, I might have reconsidered." She leaned forward and caught his lips in hers, temporarily giving into her lust and savouring the feel of his mouth on hers before pulling away. "But if I did, we probably wouldn't have met, so I'm glad it happened the way it did."

Finn smiled at her. "Me too." His hand dropped to her hip and he pulled her to face him better, deepening the kiss and letting their tongues dance together.

Her hands linked around his neck to secure him where he was when suddenly she saw movement on the computer screen. It was a flashing advertisement she'd caught with her peripheral vision. Only a couple of words made sense, but it was enough to spark her interest. Briana was just about to click on the ad when suddenly Finn's lips moved down to her neck, distracting her. "Ummm...uh, Finn...mmmm...okay...just...hold that thought, okay?"

He groaned again in protest and she laughed as she gently pushed him off, lunging towards the computer to catch the advertisement. After a few seconds, the page loaded up and she quickly perused the contents, a wide smile forming on her lips. "Finn! Look at this. It's perfect."

He squinted in confusion as she practically thrust the laptop at him, and she couldn't believe how excited she was herself for discovering it. As he continued to read she noticed his familiar lopsided smile begin to form. "This...Brie, this is _**it**__! _This is exactly what we've been looking for. An arts grant that helps specifically with touring! How...how did you know what this would be?"

"It was the name of the organization; it's lead by a well-known name in Broadway. I've heard Brody talk about him in the past. I figured anything that talks about grants or bursaries and has this guy's name on it would be worth looking at."

Finn nodded as his lopsided smile became a full grin. "Yeah, I'll say." He turned towards her again, motioning with his head towards the screen. "Willing to help me apply? This is a pretty big sum we're asking for, and we'll need to be pretty convincing to win it."

"By the time we're done, the Foley Arts Commission won't have a choice **_but_ **to give you the grant." Briana grinned and nodded. "Let's get to work."

* * *

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


End file.
